Experimentation
by simplesongsnsilence
Summary: Bella's feeling self conscious. Edward tries to reassure her. Things get way out of hand. Bella and Edward get to know each other a little better before the wedding, in preparation for the honeymoon.
1. Experimentation

I was laying on my bed, a book flat on my stomach, glaring down at my pajama clad body. Even in this skimpy tank top and shorts, I saw nothing alluring about myself. Plain old Bella. Why couldn't my breasts be larger? Why couldn't I be the picture of sexual perfection that Rosalie was, to match Edward?

I grabbed my breasts and pushed them up and together, looking at my faux cleavage. I sighed. I would need the best push up bra in the world, and even then when – if, I groaned inwardly—the top ever came off, I'd still be left with nothing. Letting my chest go, I picked up my book again, slapping it against my forehead once before opening it, starting to read again.

Just in time, apparently, for I heard the window shift and suddenly the bed dipped. I looked up to see a freshly golden-eyed Edward crawling up my body on all fours, a playful glint in his eyes, He kneeled over me, a soft smile on his face.

"Hi." He whispered, pressing his chill lips to my own. I smiled into the kiss, letting my book drop to my chest again. My hand twined itself in his hair, urging him closer, and he obliged. One hand rested on my hip, and the other behind my head. He gently rested himself against me, our mouths moving slowly against each other in open-mouthed kisses.

Eventually, he pulled away, and lay on his side beside me, his one hand playing with my hair, the other tracing my hipbone. "How are you?" He asked, pressing one more kiss to my shoulder.

"Good now." I murmured, turning on my side to face him. "How was your hunt?"

Edward's grin grew. "Good. Caught two lions."

"Two?" I joked. "Someone was thirsty." I ran my hand over his side, as if I could feel the bulge that usually came from humans eating too much. Of course, Edward's body wouldn't ever change. I had to wonder where he stored it all.

"I couldn't resist." He chuckled. "Plus I won't have to go again for a while now."

I grinned at that, leaning towards him and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "Good." I rolled into his chest, and pressed a kiss to his shirt. "You're warmer."

"What have you been up to?" He asked, picking up my book. "Being studious?"

I shrugged. "A bit."

An amused glint came to his eyes. "What were you doing right before I came in?" He fished.

I, the fish, gaped open-mouthed, and then blushed. "You were watching?" I squeaked.

He grinned. " I didn't want to just walk right in. I had to make sure you were dressed."

I groaned and rolled onto my back, throwing my arm over my face. "Crap." I stated bluntly.

Edward laughed softly, stroking my hair. "What were you doing exactly?" He asked, leaning over me with bright eyes.

I moaned, refusing to answer. But he began tapping his fingers on my stomach, drawing me out of my humiliation.

"I was trying to see what I'd look like if I were… better endowed." I said carefully. "Like Rosalie or Jessica."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

I blushed again, trying to turn away from him, but his iron arms rolled me back. "Bella?"

"Because maybe you'd like them bigger. Sexier." I said, sure my face was scarlet. I wanted to die in humiliation. I could feel my insides shriveling, and I wanted to melt into the mattress.

"What?" He scoffed, indignant. "We've been over this. You're perfect." He scolded.

I grabbed my chest again and pushed my breasts back up and together, so that they rounded out of my tank top.

"That's sexy though. They're so little, and barely round…" I argued.

He put his hands over mine and pulled mine down, staring intently in my eyes.

"You're perfect, just as you are."

But I had stopped breathing. His hands covered mine over my chest, his cool fingers touching the tip of my breasts over my tank top. This was the first time he'd ever touched me there. Blood rushed in my ears and I knew I was bright red.

Edward seemed to realize at the same moment I did, and snapped his hands back. Instantly he was on the end of the bed, hunched and wary.

"No," I whimpered. "Come back."

Edward hesitated, then approached, laying beside me again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, pulling me towards his chest again. "I didn't realize."

I felt hurt and offended. "Of course not." I sniffed, hiding my head under his chin. "Why would you want t touch me?" I mumbled. I knew it was stupid. He touched me all the time, and claimed to love doing so, but only on the face or innocent areas. Didn't he know I longed for his touch, everywhere? I'd made the deal with him, he had to know.

"Hey." He said, anger touching his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I flushed redder still, trying to bury myself under him and suffocate myself in my blankets.

"Bella." He groaned, pulling my out from under him. He was clearly annoyed. I met his pained look with one of my own. He huffed and ran his hands through his hair. "You know I… want you. I want to touch you. So much." He tugged me forward, so that I was against him again. "I'm just terrified of hurting you. If I lose control." He moaned, and pressed a kiss to my head.

"You promised." I whispered. "And it would be easier to… ease into it slowly, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but…"

"But?" I drew back, trying to look him in the eyes. He wouldn't meet my gaze. "Edward, what?"

He buried his face in the pillows suddenly. I was shocked. Was he embarrassed?

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He reluctantly looked at me. "I don't know what to do?" He offered, and his face was full of embarrassment. I'm sure it would be red if it could be.

I laughed, but nicely. "And I do? That's why it's called 'experimentation'."

Edward sighed mournfully. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at me, his eyes soft. I stuck out my bottom lip, reaching out to him. He smiled weakly, and leaned down to kiss me again, slow and steady. He was clearly nervous, but I clung to him desperately. After a few minutes of kissing, I clasped his hand in my own and guided him towards my chest.

His breath hitched and his lips paused on my philtrum as I placed his hand over my breast, shivering at his chilled touch through the tank top. But it felt so good, and my nipple tightened under his hand. Edward moaned softly in awe.

I clasped my other breast in my own hand, squeezing and kneading it gently, and he watched and tried to imitate it with his own hand. Truly, I didn't know what I was doing, but his hand felt so much better on my chest than my own did. His stone cold fingers made me tingle. I whimpered, pressing my lips back to his hungrily.

There was a whirl of movement and suddenly I was on his lap, and he was against the headboard, and I was pressing against him as close as I could get. Edward's hands traced my waist, bringing me closer. His ice hands rubbed up and down my spine, making me shiver delightfully. His lips were hard against mine, his tongue tracing my lips. I could feel his hardness beneath me, and moaned.

"Bella." He groaned against my neck. "What you do to me."

I decided to test his limits. "Can I take your shirt off?" I breathed, afraid of the answer. "and… maybe mine? I want to feel you."

Edward stopped breathing, his nose buried in my hair.

"If we go slow." He begged. "Please."

I nodded, running my hands under his shirt, tracing the marble features. Edward's lips pressed butterfly kisses to my shoulder and neck, down to my sternum, breathing cold air down my shirt, making me whimper desperately. My nipples tightened impossibly.

I pushed his shirt up and off, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him, delighting in the chill. My brain was cloudy, his scent blurring my thought process and I could only kiss him deeper, more urgently. His thumbs caressed the sides of my breasts, and I gasped.

"More, please." I panted, rocking against him, my eyes shut tightly. "Touch me."

Edward groaned, mumbling "oh, god," against my lips and palming my chest again. I felt him raise his knees behind me, and I leaned back against them, his hardness against my ass. Edward gently massaged my breasts and his mouth attacked my neck with fervor.

The heat in my stomach and center flared, and I rubbed against him as hard as I could.

Edward gasped and pulled back. His eyes were dark, his breath fast.

"Bella." He breathed, closing his eyes. "We have to stop."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "No." I insisted. "We're okay. You're in control, right?" I removed my hand for his answer.

He groaned. "Yes, but barely…" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Do you want this?" I continued in the same way as before, and leaning forward to kiss his chin lightly.

"Yes, but…" I covered his mouth again.

"This is good. I love you. I want you."

I felt him open his mouth against my hand and stopped him.

"Not everything. I'll keep my promise. But I want this. I need this. Please, please don't deny me this."

We sat like that for minutes, it seemed, before he finally nodded. He took a deep breath and kissed me again, softly. His fingers went to the hem of my shirt, and I raised my arms. He slowly removed my shirt, fingers touching my stomach and sides as he went, but his eyes remained locked on mine. Strong man.

Once my top was off, I immediately felt shy, and my arms retreated to my chest to cover myself. All my insecurities from earlier hit me full blast, and I suddenly wanted to cry. I did not have a perfect body. I'd seen Alice naked and had been jealous of her beauty, and Rosalie would of course be perfect. I felt awkward, and knew I was blushing terribly.

Cold hands covered mine, pulling them away. "Please don't hide yourself from me, my love." Edward's soft voice begged. "You're much too beautiful to hide." His face edged its way into my downcast vision, his eyes concerned and loving. He pressed a kiss to my sternum, and met my eyes again. "Please?"

I dropped my hands resignedly, and closed my eyes. "I know they're not perfect, not even decent…" His hand covered my mouth. Seconds later, I felt his hair tickling my chin, and his nose between my breasts. I shivered, but my hand subconsciously gripped his hair. Suddenly, his wet cold mouth lay an open mouth kiss to my nipple, and it tightened in pleasure. I moaned.

It started again, his mouth sweetly torturing me as I gripped him, grinding against him. It was strange to feel those hard muscles ripple like water under my touch. I knew he was restraining himself, because occasionally his hips would twitch against me, which I loved, but he seemed afraid to do it intentionally.

I shifted so that we were lined up, his hardness against my center. My panties were so wet I was sure it would mark his pants. We both groaned, and I leaned forward, rubbing against him harder as I whispered, "Please, Edward. Let go a little. Let me feel you."

His hips leapt towards mine, and I cried out. He stopped and cupped my face. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He'd never heard me make such a noise, I was certain.

"God, yes." I groaned. "That felt amazing."

His face lit up. "Really?"

I groaned. "Edward… please, I need more."

His hips met mine again and again, and I cried out in my incredible pleasure. I was so glad Charlie was out with Billy or someone tonight… I could care less whom, just so long as he couldn't hear us.

Edward and I finally found a perfect rhythm, me rocking against him roughly as he palmed my breasts and kissed me with fervor. Each thrust to my core was like a lightening bolt, and I was quivering hard before long. My insides were coiling in the oddest way, and I felt totally out of my element. I pulled back to look him in the eye, and groaned at what I saw.

Edward's eyes were dark and hooded with urgency and pleasure, but the love held there was too much for me to handle. I ground myself even harder again him, and he gasped, his rhythm stuttering for a moment before returning with even more intensity. I felt like I was about to explode.

I cried out one last time, fastening my lips to his as I began to shake, feeling my peak hit so hard I almost blacked out. Edward moaned into my mouth as I felt him hit his, his hips hitting my core twice more before faltering, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. I whimpered at the sheer beauty of his face as he stared at me with awe.

We sat like that in complete silence save for our breathing, until I started to feel uncomfortable in my wet shorts. I laughed softly. "I think you've killed me." I said, trying not to sob in happiness.

Carefully, his shaking hands tucked my hair behind my ears, and his lips touched mine softly.

"I love you so much, Bella." He mumbled against my lips, before pressing his cheek against mine. "You are my everything."

I wrapped my arms even tighter around him, emotion sitting heavily on my chest. "Oh Edward." I gasped, trying not to cry. "I love you, I love you." I whimpered, and he pressed me closer to him, if that was even possible.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Edward pushed me back a big, smiling. "You might want to change," he chuckled, "before that gets really uncomfortable." He motioned to my shorts.

I laughed, wiping any excess wetness from my eyes. "You probably need to as well." I said, getting off his lap with shaky legs.

He touched my hand and I turned back to him, his eyes golden again, and concerned. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but you're sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked.

I leaned down to kiss him. "I'm fairly certain. Nothing feels hurt. I might be sore tomorrow, but I'm not in any pain now."

Edward nodded, then stood up after me. "You're right, I should change. Do you mind if I leave for a second?"

I nodded. "Only as long as it's just a second." I winked.

He picked me up and kissed me again, twirling me around. "You were right again." He said, putting me on the ground. "Why are you always right?"

I grinned. "Maybe you should listen to me more often then." I said cheekily. I picked up a new pair of sleep shorts and headed for the bathroom. "Be back soon, okay?"

I heard the rush of wind that told me he was gone, and smiled, closing the bathroom door behind me.


	2. Take Two

**Hey Friends,**

** I want to thank you all for your responses to the first one. The best way to do this was to add a second chapter. I hope you like this one just as well. I wrote it very quickly, but I'm pretty happy with it. That being said… I didn't edit… *shrugs* my bad. Please let me know what you think. I really love reviews. I'm also an attention whore.**

** Thank you!**

**Wopt**

Take Two

I drove up the dark drive, my headlights barely lighting the way to the house, pale lights illuminating dark, wet trees. If I hadn't known the drive pretty well, I would have been nervous, but my truck chugged along at a comfortable 25 mph, keeping me comfortable. Well, at least about the driving at night part.

Edward and I would finally have another night alone, for the first time since we'd started 'experimenting'. I was incredibly nervous, but also very excited. Seeing Edward's face as he finally let himself submit to pleasure… that was a sight I'd revisited in my dreams time and time again. And I was sure he knew that as well. His sense of smell would alert him to my nocturnal fantasies and when I awoke he would often smother me with kisses, like he'd been waiting all night for me to wake so he could do that. I probably should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't help that I was so unbelievably hot for him, all the time. He was a delicacy and I was the glutton.

I parked the truck and pulled the handle to open the door. Nothing happened. I was stuck. I tried again and again, but I couldn't make the door budge. "Craaap…" I groaned, trying to decide if I should crawl over the the passenger side and slide out, or really focus on getting out this way. Suddenly, there was a large snap and groan and cold air enveloped the cab. I turned to see Emmett at the door, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey baby sister." He said cheekily. "Truck trying to eat you?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped out. "At least it isn't a vampire this time." Emmett laughed and I looked up at the house, seeing Edward sitting on the porch railing, looking his usual breathtaking self. I fought the sigh of satisfaction that would undoubtably make Emmett laugh.

Edward shrugged. "Sorry, he beat me out." He jumped off the porch and landed right in front of me, enveloping me in his arms. He reached into the cab of the truck and removed my overnight bag, then picked me up bridal style and began to carry me inside. Emmett laughed as I protested, but then turned his back and waved.

"Bye Emmy!" I said after him, looking over Edward's shoulder after him. "Have a good hunt." I didn't bother to raise my voice. Edward smiled, turning his head to kiss my temple.

"How are you tonight, gorgeous?" He asked, opening the door (somehow) and setting me down inside.

I furrowed my brow, looking around the room suspiciously. "Who are you talking to?" I raised a finger. "Oh, are you talking to yourself? That's a little weird, Edward. Just a little strange." I held my fingers up, holding them an inch apart.

Edward grinned, leaning in until his nose was touching my own. "Hmm… I don't understand you in the least. I suppose I never will, either."

I pressed my lips to his quickly, before he could protest. "Nope, never." I turned and walked into the living room, flopping on the couch. I reached my hands out to him. "Come to me, my love!" I said dramatically, throwing my arm over my eyes. "Before I wither away to nothing!"

Edward was instantly above me, holding his weight on his arms, hovering over my distraught form. A wicked grin grew over his face, and suddenly I was spinning, and dropped a short distance. Confused, I looked around. Somehow, he'd flipped me off of the couch and onto his chest, on the floor. Edward was laughing at my look of complete confusion as I tried to figure out what happened. He slid out from beneath me and rolled me over, so that our noses were touching.

"Is everyone gone?" I whispered, breathing in his sweet breath.

Edward kissed me and nodded. "Mmhm."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and slid my leg between his thighs. He looked surprised at first, but didn't pull away, instead pulling me closer. "Comfy?"

I smiled. "Surprisingly, considering it's the floor. But I could be comfy anywhere, as long as I get to do this." I said, kissing him deeply.

Edward whimpered slightly against my lips, and I smiled at the sound. I loved that I could reduce this immortal to a quivering mess, just with a few kisses. He rolled on top of me, pressing me into the floor. "Still comfy?" he whispered, this time really concerned.

I was, though I don't know how long I would stay that way. Edward seemed to understand my thought process and lifted me back to the sofa, before covering me again. "Better?"

I nodded, pulling him closer to me. I grabbed him everywhere I could. My hands eventually ventured to his ass, tentatively trying to pull his groin towards me. Edward pulled back to look at me, raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "You're irresistible."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm irresistible? Me??" He buried his head in my chest. "Do you know how hard it is for me not to jump you every second of the day?"

My eyes widened, and I shivered. "No… I don't…" I tugged on his hair so he'd raise his head. "Care to inform me?"

He grinned, and attacked my neck with his tongue. "You're so hot, so beautiful, and you don't even know it."

His hands traced my sides and slipped under my shirt. I rose to my elbows. "Off, off." I breathed, and watched as he took my shirt off, the rapture glowing in his face. I touched his shirt. "Yours too?"

His smile softened, and he kissed me softly before lifting his shirt from his body. He ran his hands up my stomach, making me quiver with delight, before slowly sliding my shirt off.

He sat back just to stare at me, and I could tell by his eyes that he liked what he saw. I couldn't understand it. What did he see?

His hands softly traced my ribs, making me squirm. Suddenly, his face became solemn.

"I remember" He breathed. "When we got back from Italy…"

My breath caught. We hardly ever talked about this time, now that it was so long gone. My heart fluttered weakly in my chest remembering the pain, the agony of his disappearance. My hand gripped his hair, holding him in my reality.

He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to my ribs. "You were so skinny. You'd lost so much weight." He rested his chin on my ribcage, looking up at me from his position. It was a little odd, looking at him between the curves of my slight cleavage. Both my hands moved through his hair, comforting. "You probably didn't notice, or didn't think I did… but it scared me." He murmured.

I tugged hard on his hair, urging him to come back to me so I could kiss him. Our lips met sweetly, but passionately. One of my hands remained in his hair, and the other rested on his back, stroking softly.

"Shh." I whispered, "No more talk about bad times. I'm happy now. Be happy with me."

Edward smiled, though there was still a tint of sadness in his eyes. I kissed him more deeply, spreading my legs for him to slide between them. He pressed against me, groaning softly. I arched up against him, reaching up to kiss his throat. He grunted, wrapping his arms around my torso and bringing it against his own. My nipples tightened at the feeling of his body against mine.

"Oh, please." I moaned. "More, more please."

Edward ducked his head against my chin, pressing kisses to my jaw. "Oh god, Bella."

Suddenly I was up, and the air around me was moving. I chuckled and clung to him as I felt us move quickly, up the stairs and to his room. I was tossed on the bed, where I bounced a few times, still laughing. I looked up at him, to see his eyes dark and intense. I followed his gaze to my chest, which was heaving just slightly. I blushed, I simultaneously got a wave of courage. Kneeling, I reached back and unhooked my bra, watching Edward's eyes darken even further. As the straps became loose in my arms, he took a hesitant step towards the bed. Finally, I only held the cups in my hands, and he took another step forward, one he didn't have to take. He bumped into the mattress and it almost fell off the bed frame. I gasped, then lauhged, but Edward pulled it back straight before I could really shift too much. I loved that I could unnerve him like that, drive him into such a zombie state. It made my inner dominatrix purr. My hands dropped, revealing my breasts to him, and he growled.

"You are delectable." He murmured, still growling deep in this throat. "I just want to devour you, always."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I said, challenging.

He nodded. "It's my dream to lick every centimeter of your body, to never forget your taste on my tongue."

I rolled my hips subconsciously. He practically purred. "God yes. Taste me. Edward, touch me please." I couldn't believe those words were slipping from my mouth, but I didn't care that I was blushing horribly. I just couldn't stop, my brain had turned to pudding.

Edward's tongue was the next thing I felt. On my lips, down my chin, down my throat, cleavage, belly, to the waist of my jeans. I almost cried out from the sheer torture. Every muscle he touched undulated at the feeling of him. I was blissed out. Edward licked at much of my body as he could, before nosing the waistband of my jeans. He stayed there, thoughtful, evaluating himself for a minute or so, before looking up at me through his long lashes.

"Please." I whispered, my hand clutching his shoulder tightly. _Pleasepleaseplease Oh God, be open to new ideas…_

A long pause, during which I had to close my eyes for fear I would die of suspense. But slowly, God, so slowly, I felt him begin to work the button of my jeans, actually glad he'd decided not to rip them off (Alice had bought them from some boutique for god knows how much). My breath caught in anticipation as I felt him undo the zipper and start tugging them down my legs.

"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember." He purred. "And that's a very long time. I wish I could say since I first saw you but…" He smiled against my thigh. I could _feel _it. "we both know that story."

I chuckled breathily. "You have me now. And trust me, I've wanted this since the first time I saw you, I've never wanted anything so badly."

Edward moaned, and in a very daring move for him, rolled his face to the front of my panties, pressing a kiss against my mound. I nearly jumped off the bed, but he held me down with a firm grasp. He divested me of the rest of my jeans and stared at me in my nearly naked glory, dumbfounded.

"So beautiful." He whispered, kissing my mound again. "Absolutely perfect."

I rolled my eyes, but unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) he saw. He growled, and picked up one of my legs, laying kisses all over it. I had never been so glad to have not only shaved, but to have shaved and left no nicks. As he reached my upper thigh, I began to whimper, feeling myself grow wetter with each soft kiss.

"Every. Inch. Of. You. Is. Perfection." He said between kisses, before running his tongue along my inner thigh.

"Oh god." I moaned, and pushed myself towards his face.

"God fucking damn." Edward panted. I trembled at the swears. He was barely holding himself together at this point, and I relished in the fervor in his eyes. Still, we would probably have to slow down a little, in the hopes that maybe he would have more control for… different things. Better things.

I pulled him up towards me again, and pressed soft kisses to his lips and face. "Breathe, baby." I whispered. He closed his eyes tightly and placed his face to my collarbone. "You're doing so well, you're driving my crazy."

I could feel his smirk against my flesh. I decided to take the risk.

"Will you…" I started, blushing deeply. I cleared my throat to start again. "Will you try to…" Breathe in, breathe out through my nose. "taste… me?"

Edward raised his head, and the expression on his face almost startled me. It was fierce, but not in a bad way. More like, he desperately wanted it too, but he knew he had to reign in his 'inner monster,' as he called it. I kissed his brow.

"Breathe, baby." I said again, and I felt him take a few deep breaths to control himself.

"I want that, so much." He groaned. "I'm nervous though."

I curled my arms around him, cradling him to my chest. "I trust you. With my life."

Edward began to kiss my neck and down my body. His body was rigid, and I reached my hands out to stroke his back, trying to relax him. He smiled softly, then moved farther down my body. He stopped at my panty line, pressing soft kisses all along the area. His chilly licks made my body quiver, and I found myself gasping.

"Oh, please… baby…" I reached down to try to slip my panties down. Edward's hand stopped me, and I looked at him with a wide gaze. He smiled.

"I want to do that." He chuckled. He carefully slipped his fingers under my panties and, keeping his eyes on me, pulled them down slowly.

I watched his face, and though his eyes remained fixed on mine, I saw him inhale deeply through his nose. I blushed deeply, lifting my legs so that he could get them off all the way. I tried not to feel embarrassed. To be fair, I was far too excited to feel very bashful, but I couldn't help a slight blush. Finally, Edward allowed himself to look down, his eyes devouring me. He softly traced the v down to my slit with his fingers, and I began to tremble. He pressed a kiss to my hip and slid one finger into my folds, and I nearly cried out. My hand latched onto his hair and tugged, not for him to stop, but to hold onto my own sense of reality.

I watched his face carefully. He was breathing me in like he'd found the elixir of life, his eyes dark and focused on the small dark area between my legs. I didn't shave the hair off completely, but kept it trimmed to a minimum, because I didn't know how he'd like it. Or how I liked it, for that matter. Judging from his face, he liked it, as long as it was me.

"You're unbelievably beautiful, Isabella." He murmured against my skin. He looked up at me through thick lashes and clasped one of my hands in his own. "How did I ever deserve you?"

I didn't want to have do this banter again, so I rolled my hips a little. "Please, Edward. I need you."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He softly kissed my mound, and I smiled triumphantly. "More." I whispered.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he parted my lips and lowered his mouth. It was probably the opposite feeling most people went for: He was freezing cold against my center, where most people probably liked the added head. I found I couldn't care the tiniest bit about the cold, it only meant that it was my Edward on me. Nothing made me more ecstatic.

Edward licked up and down my slit a few times, tentatively. He looked up, and I nodded. "Yes, yes, that's good. More." I whimpered. "More, baby."

Edward growled, and the vibrations went straight to my core. I thought I'd lose my mind. My hips leapt towards him and I held my breath, hoping that he had control enough for me to lose some. He chuckled, and I relaxed.

Suddenly, his tongue began to move at a much quicker pace, over my clit and deeper inside me. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. He groaned, and went faster.

The feeling was indescribable. I threw my head back and clutched my hair, arching my hips into his mouth when I could. His lips surrounded my clit and he sucked, hard, and my body began to tremble uncontrollably, sweat breaking out everywhere. I cried out again, this time with his name. I felt heat building inside me and moaned non-stop, touching everything I could reach: my hair, his hair, my breasts, his hair again.

"Edward… Oh Edward, I think I'm going to come…" I gasped, and he went faster and deeper than before, until I knew that no human could go that speed. Vampires have extra sexual skills, I was finding out. I gasped one last time, and my entire body convulsed intensely, making my choke out his name.

As I came down from my high, I felt him still continuing, but I was too sensitive for it. "Edward, stop…" I shifted away from him, watching as disappointment flashed across his face. I cupped his face, wanting to bring the triumph back. "It's okay, baby, I'm just too sensitive…" It worked. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and I smiled with him. He wiped his face on the bedspread, licking his lips, and climbed back up my body to kiss me.

I recoiled at first, because I didn't want to taste myself in that way, but soon found it hard to resist. It didn't end up tasting like much, just felt weird. I kissed him back passionately then, groaning and trying to pull him as close to me as possible.

"Edward." I murmured. "That was… fuck that was amazing."

Edward grinned. "I think I found my new favorite hobby." He said, kissing my hair. "Did that feel good?"

I rolled over to climb on top of him. "That was ecstasy. I can see why people can get addicted to this sex thing." I hardly noticed that I was naked on top of him. I found I didn't care. Edward's eyes darkened again. I leaned down. "Can I reciprocate?" I asked.

Edward tensed. "I don't know." He kissed me softly. "That was nearly too much for me, I don't want to lose it."

I nodded, but sadly. "What if…" I rolled off of him, and palmed his crotch. "I just used my hands?" Edward hips bucked slightly.

He breathed in deeply. "Maybe?"

I smiled, unfastening his pants button. I undid the zipper and pushed his pants down, him lifting his hips to help me. I slowly removed his boxers at well. Then, like he did to me, I allowed myself to ogle him.

I'd never seen a man naked before, and I'm sure I never would. But seeing a vampire naked is unreal. Everything was polished and smooth, muscular and perfectly proportioned. Long, hard… I gulped. He was perfect.

I lay my head on his stomach, just staring at him. "You're a god." I murmured. Edward laughed breathily. I lifted my head.

"I'm going to touch you now, okay?" I whispered, and he nodded. He took a deep breath and I reached out my hand, cupping him lightly. He hissed.

"You're so warm." He murmured, and I grinned. "It feels so good."

I took him in one hand and started to stroke. His hips arched into my hand and groaned. I started slow, fascinated by the feel of his steel erection in my hand. It felt unbelievable in my hands, strong and powerful, and yet just by holding it I was reducing Edward to whimpers. This feeling was addictive.

I stroked faster and watched Edward. He was gripping the sheets so tightly in his fists I was sure they would tear. But I let him, because god knows what else he would have destroyed if he didn't have that. He gasped rhythmically, meeting my gaze with eyes so intense I wondered if I should be scared. I wasn't. I couldn't be.

Edwards hips stuttered beneath me. "Bella." He moaned. "Oh Bella, Bella, my love…" I gripped harder and he convulsed. I took a huge risk. I bent down beside him and licked the underside of his cock, and he convulsed again.

"Oh God, I'm going to come." He moaned, so I licked him again. He brushed my face away from his cock and just in time: He came seconds afterwards, with a huge convulsion that dwindled away into aftershocks of smaller thrusts. His face was full of pleasure and I vowed I would try and create that face as many times as I could in my existence.

Suddenly I was being pulled into his arms, cradled and adorned with kisses. "You are amazing, truly amazing, Bella." He murmured into my hair. "I love you so much."

I smiled, burying my head in his chest. His temperature had risen just slightly, but he still helped me cool down. My sweat was all over him, and he seemed to enjoy it. He ran a hand through it and licked it off.

"You taste amazing." He whispered. "Every inch of you."

I thought I would die of the emotions I was feeling now. I allowed myself to stay tucked against him for a while, before I decided that I should probably shower. When I posed this idea, Edward perked up.

"I'll come with." He said, lifting me in his arms. Apparently he didn't want to see me leave, or at least, didn't want me dressed quite yet.

Twenty minutes and a sloppy shower later (kissing, touching, loving had created quite a watery mess on the floor), I was tucked in a warm robe and nothing else on the bed, while Edward gazed at me. He was wearing flannel sleep pants and a wife-beater, and was rubbing my back in the most sensual way. He eventually got me one of his t-shirts to wear to bed, and I slipped it on, no longer embarrassed by my nakedness.

We kissed and cuddled for yet another hour before I finally succumbed to exhaustion, happy and loved in the arms of my fiancé.


	3. The Invite

_Hey guys, _

_ Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've had finals and have been really sick. But now you have an update to add cheer to your Christmas! I love all of you guys for reading my stuff, it makes me super happy, and I love reading every one of your reviews. I'll try to reply to all of them if I can. _

_This one is slightly less lemony, but I promise , I'm working on the second part of it, and it will be worth it! (it's also unedited, because I'm sick and loopy, and I think it would actually be worse if I edited it. Sorry)_

_Thanks for reading! Review please!_

"Hey, Bella."

I spun around to see Mike coming from the back of the store as I zipped up my jacket. Edward was waiting outside in the Volvo, as close to the curb as he could get. I held up a finger for him to wait as I turned back to Mike.

"Is it okay if I go?" I asked, thinking he was going to stop me from leaving five minutes early.

"Yeah, no, that's not it." Mike's cheeks were tinged a little red with excitement over something, and he kept looking over his shoulders to check that his parents weren't in earshot. I leaned in a little so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "My parents are going to a convention this weekend, some stupid Wilderness thing. Anyways, I'm going to throw a party tomorrow night. You should come." His blue eyes flashed with excitement, and I looked down.

"Like, a real party? Drinking and stuff?" I asked, scraping some dirt off one shoe with the other.

"Yeah, I mean, no pressure to drink, but Jessica and Eric and Angela and Ben… all of our friends are coming. And some other people. I've got a pool and hot tub, and it's supposed to be clear, so you should bring your swimsuit."

"Can the Cullens come?" I asked, meeting his gaze. Mike furrowed his eyebrows and paused. I pressed on. "They haven't ever been to a party, they don't have many friends around here." I gave him my best puppy dog expression, and finally he smiled.

"Of course they can. We might just need more alcohol." He winked.

"Oh, don't worry, they don't drink." I added, looking out the window. "What time should I be there?"

Mike grinned. "10:30?"

I nodded, putting my hood up. "Cool, see you then." I said, giving him one last small smile before darting out into the pouring rain. Edward threw the door open just as I got to the car, so I could jump right inside.

"Thanks." I said, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked up at him through my wet hair, happy to see him smiling.

"A party, hm?" He said, pushing my hood back from my face and kissing me on the brow. "Sounds like fun." His sharp eyes took in my slight shiver and he pulled a blanket from the back and tossing it over my shoulders before starting to drive.

"You don't mind? I thought it would be fun to go, see everyone again, but I knew you wouldn't want me alone with Mike." I said, cuddling into the soft blanket.

"You've got that part right. And mind? You've just made Alice happy enough to last the next hundred years." Without asking, he drove to his house, probably because someone was asking for him. I had an idea who.

"How was work?" He asked as he drove effortlessly through the rain. One hand rested across my shoulders, and was playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I shivered at the touch. What a tease.

"Fine, I was mostly in the back room with Mike, unpacking stuff." I smirked at him, as he had automatically gripped the steering wheel tighter. The hand on the back of my neck stayed gentle and soft. "Of course, he was all over me. It was all I could do to resist his charms."

Edward growled, and I laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You trying to kill me?" He mumbled, leaning into my kiss.

"Never." I whispered. "You're just too cute when you're jealous." Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter and sped up, trying to put more distance between me and that Newton boy. I sat back in my seat and behaved.

When we got to the house, Edward dashed me up the stairs into the house as quickly as he could so I wouldn't get wet again. Immediately inside the door was a bouncing Alice. Of course.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait! Let's go plan what you're going to wear!" She tugged on my hand and I looked mournfully at Edward, who stood in the doorway helplessly. I saw him mouth 'Alice' right before I was dragged up the stairs, and had to watch my feet.

Alice had begun talking about my apparel, and I tried to tune in. "So, Mike was right about it being clear, and you're going to want to wear a nice bikini, so you can wear the one I picked out for you."

"What? When did you pick it out?" I choked, glaring at her.

Alice shrugged indifferently. "A few weeks ago. I just saw it and thought of you, it'll be perfect, so don't worry about the fit." We entered her room and she darted to the closet, pulling out a few tiny pieces of cloth attached to a string.

I gaped. "What is that?"

Alice looked at me like I was a moron. "Your new bathing suit. Go try it on. I swear you'll love it."

She pushed me into the bathroom and flung the bikini at me, shutting the door behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I mumbled, slowly lifting my shirt in defeat. I stripped and started to put the damn thing on. I had to admit, the design was cute. It was midnight blue with soft white embroidery, with two bikini straps at the hip, and a halter-top with black and brown beads on the ends of the strings. But on me…

"Alice, I can't wear this!" I gasped, looking at my body, which was far too revealed for my taste.

"I have a different one that you'll like even less, so be grateful for what you've got." She yelled through the door, before opening it and slipping inside. "What are you complaining about? You look amazing." She walked up to me and adjusted a few of my straps, so that my breasts went up and my bottoms went down. "There, perfect."

"Alice!" I said, covering my chest. "You can see _everything_!"

"Oh Bella, please." She said, removing my hands from my chest. Her hands grasped my face and drew my eyes away from the girl in the mirror and into her gold eyes. "You have the perfect body for this suit. You look amazing. You have no love-handles, no sagging parts, and tight, skinny little legs. You're hot shit. Now deal with it."

I glared at her, but consented to wear the damn thing. Maybe I wouldn't even swim…

"Don't think about it, Bella."

Stupid psychic.

Alice dragged me back into her bedroom where she had put out a variety of tops and… skirts. No pants, no jeans, just skirts. Short ones.

I turned to her indignantly. "Are you trying to make Edward kill someone?"

"Not kill, no." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Get so possessive he ravishes you on the spot… maybe." She winked, then began to sing 'Hollaback girl' by Gwen Stefani. I realized quickly that this was her way of getting Edward out of her head.

I was blushing deeply at this point. Would Edward ever get so possessive as to want to kiss me, touch me, shove me up against a wall and grind on me-- I shivered a little in delight—in public? I was surprised as how much the idea of this turned me on. To show all the girls that doubted us that Edward really was mine, that I could drive him crazy. I started looking at the skirts with a new appreciation.

They ranged from simple blue jean skirts to black leather that would cling to my ass rather uncomfortably. Alice didn't seem to understand the idea of chafing, so I threw that one out first. I finally settled on a simple black denim mini with some really interesting embroidery, and a brown corduroy skirt that was quite short, but I found it absolutely adorable somehow. Alice looked at my choices with approval, then pushed me towards the tops.

I don't know what she was thinking I'd wear these for when she picked these out, but I was surprised that they were actually quite appropriate for a party… to a point. One top had diamonds cut out all along the sides and right at the cleavage, which I picked up and threw at Alice. Of course she caught it before it could slap her in the face, but my intention was made clear. I finally settled on a soft blue tanktop with a lace v-cut. I smiled as Alice handed me a new hoodie that matched it perfectly.

"Why do you even have me choose?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Because then it's almost like you are in control of your own future." She said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. "However, you do not get to pick the bra and panty set, as I have already done that."

"I'm going to hate it, aren't I?"

"I ain't no Hollaback girl, I ain't no Hollaback girl!"

"Alice!" My savior yelled through the door. "Let me have my girlfriend."

"Save me!" I yelled, as he cracked open the door. I went to cover the outfits only to find them completely gone, and to see Alice coming out of the closet, brushing her hands together. In one quick move, he pulled me to his side, and led me into the hall.

Once there he wrapped his arms delicately around me, and pushed me gently against the wall. "So tell me honestly, how hot are you going to look tomorrow night?" He whispered, taking my ear between his lips. I moaned softly. He placed his lips against my ear and continued. "Cause I think you're going to look pretty hot no matter what you wear."

My knees nearly buckled and then he was carrying my to his room. It felt like I hardly ever walked anymore. Walking was the only exercise I got. I was going to get fat. "Would you love me even if I were fat?" I blurted out, unthinkingly.

He lay me on his bed, looking at my skeptically. "Are you planning on gaining a ton of weight before tomorrow? That probably won't be healthy."

I glared. "I'm serious. Would you still find me attractive if I was a size ten, fourteen, or even a twenty?" Suddenly, I was dying to know this answer. Was Edward shallow? I knew I was no great beauty, but would something like acne or weight turn him off, and he would never have thought twice about killing me that day? Or have ever talked to me?

Edward looked over my body, tracing his finger from my collarbone to my hip. He looked pensive. "I don't… know…" He started slowly. "It's hard, because before you, I never found anyone attractive. Beautiful, yes, both small and large women, but no one attracted me. So I can't say. I mean, I'm sure that I would still love you for your personality. And I don't care what you look like as long as you're still you. If you consider your appearance a strong part of who you are that's one thing. But I love YOU, no exceptions. I just don't know… because you aren't."

He picked me up and placed me between his legs, my back to his chest. "I know I love doing this." He said, wrapping his arms entirely around me, encircling me perfectly, tugging him to his chest. I went gladly, still thinking about his words. "I know weight wouldn't matter for most things, because I can lift a great deal more than any human could ever weight… but I also like that you seem to be made just perfectly for me." He sighed morosely, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I suppose that doesn't really answer your question, but it's the best I have."

I nodded, still thinking. He was right, it didn't answer my question, but I wasn't sure I entirely wanted to dwell on it.

"Have I upset you?" He asked, kissing my cheek gently.

I shook my head. "No, I just don't know what to say."

He turned my head and kissed my mouth. "I love you. Lets forget the what ifs. I find you beautiful now, and I'm sure that won't ever change. Even if you change."

I huffed. "Not having this conversation now."

Edward nodded, kissing my neck. "Okay, beautiful."

I leaned into his touch, but wanted to ask one more question. I pulled back ever so slightly so he would know. He gave me his attention immediately.

I held up a finger. "Just one more thing, then we can get back to that lovely lovely thing called kissing." Edward smiled, and stroked my hair. I bit my lip. "Did you always think I was beautiful?" Edward's smile faltered, and I quickly tried to cover up any feelings that may have slipped through in reaction. "I'm just asking, because I've always thought I was average, and everyone in Arizona thought I was weird, but then I came here and everyone… really was focused on me, and it freaked me out."

Edward nodded, caressing my hair. "I have to admit, though it seems so silly now, that I once thought of you as average." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead, and I sighed. "I don't know how I couldn't see what I see now. I guess your beauty is enhanced by your personality." He shrugged. "All I know is that you are the only creature I have ever found attractive, and I don't think that's likely to change. You are far from average. You are extraordinary." He pressed his lips to mine, and pushed me back on the bed. I found myself strangely satisfied with his answer. It gave me some proof that I was occasionally right, and that perhaps I wasn't as completely self-deprecating as I thought.

Edwards lips were everywhere on my neck and face. He growled possessively, and I purred in response. Against my neck, he mumbled, "I wonder what it is that Alice won't let me see. Something sinister, I'd imagine, something to tease me with Saturday night?" He pulled away to see if he'd get an answer out of me, but all I gave him was a shrug and a blush. He grinned and pressed his mouth against the top of my v-neckline, kissing the top of my breast gently. I gasped.

He was teasing me, trying to get an answer from me, but I wasn't going to relent. He didn't have to know anything and I was going to make sure he knew that. But God, that felt amazing. Why did he have to be so talented, so hypnotic? Ever since we'd been 'practicing', he'd become more confident and with it, more skilled at making me lose my mind. It was truly unfair, to say the least.

Luckily, I'd learned a few tricks as well. Pulling away, I pushed against him with my hands, asking him to flip over, then as quick as I could, I climbed on top of him, pushing my hands up his shirt and licking his neck. He groaned, and I could feel him swell underneath me. It made me feel so powerful.

"Tell me." He moaned, arching up underneath me. I bent down and scraped my teeth down his jawline. He cried out beneath me, and pulled my lips to his. "You have no idea how good that feels." He gasped, before drawing back and placing his finger on my lips, parting them to stroke my teeth. It felt like a piece of ice, and I shivered slightly. "You're innocent little teeth." I opened my mouth and ran my teeth over his finger, making him shudder in delight. I started to close my mouth around it, but he put a hand on my jaw to stop me. "Don't break your teeth, little one."

I smiled, and he removed his finger from my mouth. He kissed me deeply. "If anyone so much as looks at you tomorrow, I'm going to show them who you really belong to."

I pulled back, mockingly indignant. "Excuse me, _sir_, I don't _belong_ to anybody." I wriggled myself out from his locked arms and stood up, hooking my thumbs in the waistband of my jeans and strolling around his room. "I am offended by that statement, and as a feminist I think maybe I should stay away from you, and your misogynistic ways."

Edward played along, falling down to his knees beside me, wrapping his arms around my legs. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." He had adopted a bit of Jasper's southern accent, just for kicks. "Please forgive my erroneous and… naïve ways. I shall never disappoint you…" he kissed a bit of bare skin that had appeared between the hem of my shirt and my jeans. "again."

I grinned, and twined my hand in his hair. Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Esme's voice called from the other side. "Now what are you two up to?" She said, cracking the door open. "Come on, Bella dear, I've made you dinner, because this barbarian forgot to feed you." I chuckled and joined her. Edward followed after a moment, tipping his imaginary hat in his mother's direction.

"No harm intended." Esme cuffed him lightly on the ear and led me downstairs.

I was returned to Charlie's later, and managed to take a shower before Edward showed up for the night. I was finding it harder and harder not to devour him on sight. Since I'd had a taste, I just wanted more. He was so strangely moral, it drove me crazy. Charlie went to bed early so he could fish the next day, so Edward and I camped out in the living room, watching a movie, but mostly… not.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch at one point, because the next thing I remember is being in my room, cuddled against my giant ice-block. The nights here never got hot like Arizona, of course, but they were muggy and damp, and could get really uncomfortable. Edward made it his duty to never let me sweat, and if I did, he's wipe it away and hold me closer. If it was really hot, he'd even take off his shirt. I loved it when it was really hot.

This morning, Edward was, sadly, clothed, but also woke me up by pressing soft kisses to my shoulder's and chest. I sighed happily, letting my hand come to rest in his hair. I looked out the window drowsily, and frowned.

"It's sunny."

"Mhmm. Thought that would make you happy."

"But what are we going to do today?" I said, pressing my face to his neck. Edward kissed my hair.

"Well… we could stay inside and watch a movie, or you could go outside and enjoy the sun and I'll hide in the trees like I used to…" I looked at him, slightly alarmed.

"That sounds so creepy."

He smiled. "ooor… we could go to the meadow for a little while, and then to my house so Alice can get you ready for the party."

I kissed him. "Option three please. Without the Alice part."

"Unfortunately, that part is out of my control."

I gave Edward instructions to pack two books in my bag, and then he started on making my lunch while I got ready.

We spent a lovely day in the sun, reading and talking. By the end of the day, my cheeks had adopted a healthy color and I was feeling quite upbeat… until I remembered that Alice had to prepare me for the party.

We got to the Cullen's house and Edward carried me directly to the kitchen, where Esme was waiting with a plate of fettuccini alfredo. When I looked surprised at the amount of dense food, Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear "If you're going to be drinking alcohol, it's best not to do it on an empty stomach. Good hearty food will lessen the side effects after." I nodded, thanked Esme, and dug in. It was, of course, delicious.

I wasn't sure how I felt about drinking. I'd always been curious as to what it was like to be drunk, and though I'd snuck a few of Phil's beers before to drink with a few friends, I'd never gotten a big effect from it. So I was curious. And it was something I needed to cross of my list for human experiences. So why not? I just hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

After dinner, Alice made me shower, of course, and then went to work putting gobs of wonderful smelling product in my hair. I had no idea what it was for, but at least I'd smell good. I smiled at the thought. Edward always thought I smelled good. I chuckled, and Alice just shook her head, probably not even bothering to understand my strange mind.

After an hour of primping and perfecting, Alice smiled and turned me to face the mirror. It was still early, only 9: 30, but I'm sure she foresaw something that would keep us busy until then.

I had to admit, I looked pretty cute. I didn't have much make-up on, because of the likely-hood of swimming, and my hair was pretty simple, a pony with a few flowing curls around my face. She's rubbed something on my skin that made it gleam, and my outfit was sweet, but also a little flirty. I wore the corduroy skirt with the blue lace top, my bathing suit already on underneath (Alice's mysterious bra and panty set were hidden in the bag with my towel). Alice had given me a manicure and a pedicure, and conditioned my hair to the point where it would barely stay in the pony-tail holder, it was so soft.

"There, you look pretty good." Alice said, circling me like a vulture. "Now just don't get so drunk that you ruin everything, and don't jump in the pool until everyone has seen how cute you are."

I nodded mechanically, absently wondering where Edward was, and if he was going to save me from this. Just then, there was a small knock on the door, and Alice called, "Come in."

Edward was there, looking handsome as always, and his eyes brightened drastically when he took me in. He shot a quick glare at Alice, then walked over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Apparently I'm going to have to spend the entire night throwing men off you." He commented casually. "Because no one is going to be able to resist looking at you when you're this tempting." He pressed his lips gently to my own, as Alice harrumphed.

"Don't mess up her lip-stain. That should stay in place till she gets in the pool."

I groaned. "What if I don't _want_ to swim, Alice?"

She winked at me. "If you don't swim, Edward won't swim, and you won't be able to see any of his body. So there."

I gaped, then looked at Edward, who shrugged. "She's probably right."

I looked between the two of them, then sighed. "Well that's the right way to convince a girl, jeez."

Edward guided me to the door. "Come on, we have to pick up our gift before we get to Mike's."

"Gift?"

Alice shrugged. "You can't go to a party without a gift."

A handle of raspberry vodka and a case of beer later, I understood.

We walked as a unit to Mike Newton's front door at 10:30, where the sound of insane drunk people was filtering through the door. I clutched Edward closer to me. Emmett and Rosalie were in the back with the beer, and Jasper was surveying the party's emotions or something, because he looked straight out confused. Alice looked like all her Christmases had come at once. Edward, of course, looked hot.

I knocked tentatively, then felt a few light touches as Alice fixed my hair one last time before the door opened. Mike Newton's beaming face greeted us, and I extended my brown paper bag full of vodka tentatively.

"Um… hi, Mike."

_Thanks for reading! I'd love to meet you, so drop a review and say hello! Constructive Criticism is also totally amazing._

_Thanks!!!!_


	4. The Party

_Hi guys! Happy Holidays to all! I kind of promised myself I'd have this up by Christmas… it's 11:00 PM Christmas day… that counts! Thank you all for your support in reading this. I'm having a really rough year, so finding people who are willing to read something you put a lot of effort in is… amazing. You all rock. I think I have 40 reviews now, which is crazy. Thank you all so much!_

_I have edited this a bit, but I'm also still a bit sick, so stupid mistakes will happen. It's a lot longer. So now that I've written this, I need ideas for what needs to happen next. So, review, and gimme your fantasies. I'll try to have something up by new years if I get good reviews._

_  
wow, this is a long ass note. My bad. _

_Love_

_Anne_

We were welcomed into the party with shouts of "BELLA!!!!" from the likes of Eric and Tyler, and an exuberant Mike who used the alcohol in my hand as an excuse to touch my arm and lead me onto the patio, where he motioned for me to add the bottle to the huge collection of random drinks people had brought on a long folding table. Emmett placed the huge case of beer on the same table and winked at me, handing me a beer immediately.

Mike looked at the case, confused. "I thought you didn't drink." He said to Emmett, who handed Mike a beer as well.

"We don't. But we thought we'd be hospitable." Mike actually smiled at him. Everyone was much more welcoming to the Cullens after that, patting Emmett and Jasper on their shoulders and fist bumping Edward.

Angela and Jessica bombarded me as I looked around, and even gave Alice a small hug as they welcomed us to the party. I looked around for Edward, who was trailing behind me, talking to Mike about something. He kept one eye on me the entire time as the girls lead me out into the backyard. The night was warm and balmy, perfect for swimming. I waved to people who called out to me as I walked with Jessica and Angela.

"Oh my god, Bella, you look so cute." Jessica was saying, and I knew I was blushing. "You should totally come swim, the pool is so warm and the hot tub feels divine…" Angela shot me a knowing look as she took a sip of her beer. I smiled, rolling mine around in my hand. One of the benefits of Emmett holding the drinks was that they were already cold.

It appeared that about a quarter of our high school was packed into Mike Newton's house and backyard. How he expected his neighbors not to notice was beyond me, but for now, I felt quite relaxed, surprisingly. I didn't usually like gatherings like this, but people were smiling at me and thanking me for drinks I didn't buy, so I felt quite content.

A pair of long arms wrapped around my waist, and my picture was complete. "Have I told you just how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Angela gave us a knowing look and greeted Edward with a smile and a polite wave before tugging Jessica off to see Lauren.

I smiled. "Actually, no, you haven't. You said I looked 'tempting', but not beautiful."

Edward kissed my cheek delicately. "Blasphemy. I'm clearly falling down on the job." He spun me around to face him, lowering us both into a lawn chair. His skin looked odd in the pool's light, but did not detract from his good looks. "Mike Newton's head filled with all kinds of naughty fantasies the second he saw you, and now I fear I'm growing remiss in my treatment of you, while trying to defend you." He kissed me gently. "Needless to say, there is not one person here who is even a fraction as beautiful as you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not even Alice or Rosalie?"

A deep bass thrummed through the floor as someone fiddled with the stereo system. It surprised me and jolted me towards him, higher on his lap. Edward's eyes grew feral, and he gripped me tighter. "Not even close." He whispered, and stood up, planting my wobbly legs on the floor. Thank god Alice had let me wear flip-flops.

The stereo began to play, and I noticed Jasper behind the system, conferring with Tyler, who was apparently DJ-ing. Apparently he'd fixed whatever problem they were having, because Tyler was patting him on the back tentatively. Edward, meanwhile, was leading me towards the small group of my dancing friends, making me balk a little.

"Dancing? Really?" I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

Edward smiled. "Drink your beer and you'll be really into it, I swear." I rolled my eyes, but chugged the rest of my beer, wincing at the taste. Even if it was good quality beer, I felt that it was probably one of those things you had to have a taste for.

I handed my can to Emmett, who took it with a grin and handed me another. I groaned and shook my head, and he pulled a filled shot from behind his back. I grimaced, but took the shot anyways. I shivered as it went down, making Emmett and Edward laugh. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the dance floor.

I turned to Edward and raised my hands in a 'what now?' sort of gesture. I didn't do this kind of dancing. Hell, I didn't dance at all until he forced me to start at prom. Edward grinned and took my hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling my body close to his.

"Just feel the music." He whispered. I nodded, and rocked against him awkwardly. Each time, however, I felt a little more comfortable and started getting a bit more daring, really pressing my center against him in gyrating motions.. Edward slipped his hands a little lower, pulling my center against his, and slipping his leg between my legs. I found my breaths coming quicker, and I realized that this really wasn't so different to what we'd been doing these past few weeks. I could feel his bulge against my hip. Edward groaned softly in my ear, and I swelled with confidence.

Suddenly, I was turned around, so my backside was against his crotch, and I ground myself against him as Edward placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. I groaned. I could so get used to this position. Edward's mouth kissed along my neck sinfully, sending me into a euphoric tizzy. I could feel him against my ass, insistent and strong, his hands lovingly touching my hips and stomach. Guh.

"Ow Ow!" Emmett catcalled, and I snapped back into reality, stepping away from Edward and tripping a little. Emmett walked over and high-fived Edward, and clapped me on the back. "What a sexy little thing you are, little sis." He grinned, and a few people looked up skeptically.

"Shut it, Em." I growled, feeling embarrassed. None of these people knew I was engaged, and I wasn't too keen to have them all know. You know, until the wedding. The thought of the wedding made me crave another drink, and of course, Alice appeared, with a shot and a beer, giving me a knowing look. I smiled as I took the shot and chased it with a sip of the beer, before smiling back at Edward. I reached for his hand and drew him close to me.

He looked at me endearingly, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears and kissing my forehead. "Take it easy there, slugger." He whispered, taking my beer away from me. "That's four. You should take it a little slower."

"Shut up, pushy. I'm fine." I heard Emmett laugh in the background as I leaned close to Edward's chest, feeling pretty good. I was starting to feel a little fuzzy, which I assumed was the alcohol hitting my system. "Take a sip." I asked, then frowned. "Then give it back." Edward frowned, looking at the beer. Delicately, he took a small sip, and Emmett laughed again.

"How's it taste, bro?" He goaded. "You like some brewsky?"

Edward growled, handing me back the beer. "How do you think it tastes, Emmett? You should have one."

I chuckled. Just then, Jessica appeared out of nowhere, already halfway out of her t-shirt, saying I should get in the pool. I groaned, but allowed her to drag me to the pool's edge. The alcohol was starting to make me a little more confident, so when Jessica threw her shirt to the side, revealing her pink bikini underneath, I took my top off as well, with little hesitation. Angela joined us moments later, as I wriggled out of my skirt. I looked over my shoulder to find Edward, who was staring at me intensely. I also noticed he wasn't the only one staring at me. I blushed. Would Edward get possessive, like Alice had predicted?

Suddenly, I was off my feet, and cold arms enveloped me. I looked around wildly to see Emmett holding me in his arms with an evil grin on his face. He walked over to the very edge of the pool, looking down at the water. I blanched. Oh no…

"Emmett, don't you fucking dare." I warned, but others were chanting at him to dump me. I looked around for Edward, only to see him grinning slyly. I glared at Emmett one final time, growling out his name, before he shrugged and I was flying through the air.

I landed in the warmish water with a shriek, and several people laughed. The water stung my eyes a little, but I'd remembered to blow out through my nose when I landed. I broke through the surface to see Angela and Jessica jump in beside me. I looked around to glare at Emmett, letting lose a slew of curse-words. I saw Edward laugh and approach the edge of the pool, nudging Emmett as he went.

Another splash was heard on the opposite side of the pool and I turned to see Alice's head bobbing above the water, her usually spiky hair flat against her face as she winked at me. More and more people began joining us in the pool, and I shot Edward a puppy-eyed look.

"Please?" I said simply, and he nodded. Taking off his shirt and shorts drew the eyes of many girls, and I glared at them menacingly. He was _mine_. That body was mine. Edward met eyes with Emmett, who had stripped as well, and the two of them backed up as one, before racing each other into the pool. I was glad people cleared the area, because one of them falling on a human would certainly hurt the human a whole lot. They both tumbled into the water quite gracefully, considering they were pushing and shoving at each other the whole way there. Alice had swum over to me, and I noticed the water seemed to get colder as she approached.

"How are you feeling, lovely?" She asked, looking around the crowd with glee. "This is so much fun!" She leaned in and whispered, "You're not going to make a fool of yourself, don't worry. Just go with your emotions."

I laughed, still feeling just a little fuzzy. "Yeah, this is better than I thought." Emmett and Edward were busy splashing each other, and people were laughing, surprised at their openness and normality. I was enraptured at the look of happiness of Edward's face, and a little sad as well. Had they always wanted this kind of life, and just didn't have anyone to accept them? I smiled ruefully. I was glad I could give them this.

Looking around, I saw Jasper in his bathing suit, sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in as Alice swam over to him, a wide smile on his face. He was clearly absorbing all the excitement of the party, and enjoying himself profusely. He winked at me, and I gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back… a warm hand. I looked around to see Mike wrapping his arm around my waist. I groaned inwardly. Edward was going to kill him.

Mike put his head on my shoulder from behind, looking at the others with amusement. "I see the Cullens finally loosened up just a little, huh?"

I stepped away from him just a little, so his hand only touched part of my hip. He of course had the nerve to dip one of his fingers into one of the side strings of by bikini bottom, and I glared shot him an annoyed look.

"They're always like this, really. They're just never invited to things like this." I said, turning towards him. I saw his eyes drop to my cleavage, and I cleared my throat. "Mike."

His eyes flipped to mine. "Sorry, Bella. You just look _so hot_." He said, and I noticed that his speech was a little slurred. Weren't the hosts of parties supposed to stay mostly sober, in case something serious happened? Of course Mike would get plastered. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward watching me carefully, waiting for his cue to intervene. His eyes were furious, but the rest of his body seemed relaxed, calm and playful, still half-wrestling with Emmett.

"Um… thanks Mike." I said, moving away from him a little more. "But you'd better watch yourself, or Edward _will_ eat you."

Mike stepped back towards me, wrapping his hands around my waist again, his fingers groping lower. "How bout you? Can I convince you to put your mouth on me?" I slapped his hand in outrage and pushed him away from me.

"You're sick, Mike."

Edward was there, too quickly for it to be human, but no one seemed to notice. He pulled me towards him, against his cool chest, and I could feel his growls vibrate through him.

"Newton." He said stonily. Mike frowned.

"Hey man, clearly there has been some misunderstanding…" He said, holding his hands out to defend himself.

"Mike, fuck the hell off." I said, sticking my finger in his face. I wasn't going to let Edward fight this battle for me. I was a strong, modern, independent, slightly tipsy woman! I could do this. "You've got to learn your boundaries."

Edward grinned against my neck, pulling me closer towards him. I could feel his aroused bulge against my back. Clearly, me standing up against Mike was a huge turn-on.

I took a step towards Mike, trying to look menacing as I glared at him. "You have _GOT_ to stop with this. I'm not dealing with this anymore. You are ruining our friendship, and that's all we'll ever be. Friends. Please understand that, and leave me be."

I then stalked past him, away from Edward, and out of the pool. My head was spinning a little, and my mind felt thick with anger and frustration. I didn't even bother to grab a towel to cover myself as I normally would as I headed to the drink table. Impossibly, Jasper was there, and he handed me a glass of water and took my other hand in his own. I nodded, giving him permission to calm me down. Usually, I wasn't big on this, but I wanted to have fun, and not cause a scene, so I would let my almost-big-brother help me out. I felt coolness replace the heat in my belly, and found myself relaxing against the table, just as a fluffy blue towel was wrapped around my shoulders.

EPOV

I glared at Mike one more time, before moving past him, brushing him with my shoulder (… mind you, me brushing him still sent him sprawling), before going to find Bella's towel. It was hard to leave him standing after what he said to Bella. Everyone's thoughts seemed to be about her, and how hot she looked tonight. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I just needed them to stop thinking about her like that, before I went on a rampage. I'm sure Emmett would help, once he realized that his little sister's virtue was being compromised by someone who didn't deserve her…

I read Jasper's mental state, and felt Bella's tension through him. Surprisingly, Bella's confrontation hadn't caused a whole lot of stir amongst the crowd. She had been surprisingly quiet.

I picked up a few thoughts as I made my way out of the pool.

Angela: _Well, maybe now he'll stop bugging her. I know she doesn't want to hurt him, but he's so persistent. Oh, god, I hope Jessica didn't hear much of that. Where did she go?!?_

Mike: _That relationship is so weird. He's totally creepy, and she's so… _(an image of Bella half naked flashed through his head, which looked little like what she actually looked like at all. I growled internally._) It's unhealthy._

Tyler: _Shit, man. Bella looks amazing in that suit… Why does she hide her body if she's got such a nice one?. She looks pissed though… what did Mike do now?_

I walked over to where Alice had stashed our stuff and pulled out Bella's blue fluffy towel. Jasper was calming Bella down, and handing her a glass of water. I noticed she was quivering just a little bit. The party was still going strong, and Mike seemed unfazed, as he was now flirting with Jessica… with images I did not want to see flashing through his mind. The entire party seemed to be becoming more intimate, as people were coupling off, and I was eager to get a little more time with just Bella.

_She's okay now. _Jasper informed me, as I walked towards them. I wrapped Bella's towel around her and she leaned back against me, sighing in relief.

"Hi, beautiful." I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed as she pressed up against me. Her hand wandered upwards and twined itself in my wet hair, which I knew must feel chill to her. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"You're cold." I said, wrapping the towel closer around her. "Do you want to go inside?"

Bella shook her head. "Can we go in the hot-tub?"

I thought back to my med-school days, knowing that alcohol and Jacuzzis didn't usually mix, but there had been people much more drunk than Bella in Mike's hot-tub all night, so I figured it would be alright. Just then, a sensual thought came to my mind. I quickly realized it was not my own thought, but one of Alice's visions.

_Bella breathing quickly while surrounded by the hot water, me sitting next to her, my hand below the surface of the water…_

I nodded quickly, Jasper shooting me a knowing look, and led Bella to the tub. It was mostly empty, save for Jessica and Angela, the former much drunker than the latter. Jessica was repeatedly laughing way too loud, and ducking her head below the bubbly surface of the hot tub, which made Angela nervous. She too knew something about alcohol and hot tubs.

_I shouldn't let her be in here for too long, she'll overheat and die or something_.

"Hey guys." Bella said, dropping her towel and lowering herself slowly into the heat. I was glad for this. I could observe every inch and motion of her barely clad body if she took her sweet time. Not that I couldn't at normal pace… but still…

After she had fully immersed herself, I allowed myself to slip into the water as well. The heat felt heavenly to my skin, and I could feel my body temperature rising slowly. We should get one of these…

"So Bella!" Jessica erupted, looking between us slyly. Crap, this was going to be bad. "How is Edward in bed?"

Bella's face was already flushed from the heat, but it managed to get impossibly redder. She groaned and tried to sink below the surface, but I wouldn't let her. It was dangerous. Plus, I sickly wanted to know what she'd say.

When it became clear that she wouldn't answer, I tried to jump in and save her a little humiliation. "We haven't… totally…" I found that I was no more suave than her when talking about this. However, Jessica caught on quickly.

_WHAT?_ "You mean you haven't had sex yet? Oh, _my_ God, Bella! Seriously? You're still a virgin??" Angela shot us both pitying looks, trying desperately to get Jessica to shut up.

Bella was attempting to hide herself behind me, making me chuckle. "I mean, we do stuff… but we're waiting for the big thing…" She said, almost sadly. My heart clenched for her. Was waiting really that hard for her?

"For what?" Jessica shrieked, laughing hard. "Are you two like, engaged or something?" Finally, Angela shut her up, by handing her another drink and pointing out how much muscle Mike had put on this year. Jessica was easily distracted, and began to chatter constantly about how Mike and her were not really in a relationship but almost… I didn't care enough to listen. They eventually slipped out of the hot tub and back into the normal pool, Angela now seriously worried about Jessica overheating.

I turned to do damage control, pulling Bella against my side. I'm sure my slightly cooler skin felt good to her, balancing out the extreme heat.

"Sorry about that, love. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She groaned, and hid her face in my arm. I decided, now or never, and let my hand come to rest on her thigh. Bella stilled against my arm, becoming a statue. I noticed she'd picked up that habit from me. It delighted me. I pretended that she'd spoken, and answered her.

"Yes, Bella?"

Her eyes were locked on the edge of the tub, her head still resting against my arm. I rubbed my hand up and down her thigh, going higher with each stroke. Finally, I brushed against the v at the apex of her thighs, very gently. Bella's breath hitched.

"Hmm?" I murmured, tilting my head in her direction.

"Yes." She whispered, so softly no one else would ever be able to tell she spoke at all. "Edward, please…"

I smiled briefly, and slipped my hand higher. "You have to stay _very_ still" I whispered, "and natural."

She nodded quickly, and leaned her head back against my arm, hooking her elbow with mine. To any onlookers, we would just look like a happy couple enjoying a soak. In reality, I was sneaking my hand down the front of her swim-suit bottoms, bringing my warmer than normal fingers to her sensitive core, stroking lightly. Bella's breath caught in her throat, before she forced it out of her lungs.

Just then, Angela, Eric and Tyler came back into the hot-tub, making Bella flush even more.

"Hey, how are you liking da partyyy, Bella?" Tyler said, elongating his words and ginning jokingly.

Bella laughed breathily, as my hand circled her clit softly. "Yeah… Yeah, it's kinda crazy…" She said, trying desperately to act normal, and failing. Angela looked at her with slight concern, and I shrugged, pointing to the drink in Eric's hand and making vague drinking motions. Angela laughed, and Bella slapped my chest lightly. I pressed against her clit a little harder.

I engaged in conversation with Bella's friends, while she leaned against my arm with her eyes closed. I pleasured her slowly, teasingly, letting the hot swirling water do most of the work. After a minute, she seemed to be able to function a little better, and tried to talk to Angela a little. I began to add more pressure and speed up my hand, as much as I could without disturbing the water. I could feel her arousal mixing with the water, the silkiness of it lost to the swirling heat. Her eyes rolled back in her head a little, and I felt her breath get a little faster. I could feel her body respond to mine under that water, her hips bucking ever so slightly against my hand.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's hand on my arm, and she gave me a knowing look. I retracted my hand, kissing her forehead. "You feel pretty warm, do you want to get out?" I asked, and she nodded. We excused ourselves from the hot-tub, me wrapping a towel around her as we said goodbye to Angela and Tyler.

Bella led me over to the drink table, where Alice and Jasper were waiting with two incredulous looks on their faces, as well as two shots for Bella. She took them quickly as Jasper gawked at me, and Alice grinned slyly. She then handed Bella a small bag, which I saw contained her clothes and… underwear. I gulped.

It was all I could to not spring a rock hard erection while in my swim trunks, so I quickly led Bella into the mostly empty house. I looked down at her, to see her laughing into her hand, her eyes dark. "Where do you want to go, princess?" I whispered, before ducking down and lifting her onto my back. She giggled, and playfully gripped my earlobe between her lips. It felt amazing. I growled, and knew she could feel it.

"Mike's room. Let's go." I laughed loudly, before racing up the stairs, following Mike's scent to where it was most concentrated. I would have to block that out, which wouldn't be hard, because my arousal was already insistently pushing against my pants, and I could feel Bella's heat from within the towel.

I was still slightly warmer than usual from the hot-tub, and I hoped that maybe that would add some additional pleasure to Bella's… experience. I found Mike's room, smelling like a typical teenage boys room—dirty, sweaty, with a hint of sexual frustration—and pushed the door open. Bella jumped down, and I spun around and captured her lips in my own, slamming the door behind us. She swayed a little, probably a little dizzy from the heat change and all the movement, plus the alcohol. I sat her down on the bed, kneeling next to her.

"God, Edward, you drove me nuts out there." She moaned, accepting my tongue in her mouth. I laid her down on Mike's bed – trying desperately not to think of it as Mike's bed—and pressed my body against hers.

"You drive me nuts just by existing, Bella." I said, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone. "And that suit?" I ripped the towel away from her, expressing her nearly bare body to me. "God, you are so tempting. Everyone undressing you with their eyes… I want to kill them all." I paused, observing her carefully. "How drunk are you?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was really up for this.

Bella stilled, seeming to do a sort of self-assessment. "I feel a bit fuzzy, and a bit out of it, but also, like, ridiculously horny…" She blurted out, then gasped and covered her mouth.

I growled and attacked her neck, pulling her hand away from her mouth. "I love it when you talk like that."

"Oh, shit, Edward." Bella moaned, arching up against me. I rocked against her, my erection pressing against her center, which was still covered in her damp swim-suit. This was a problem. I quickly removed them as she whipped off her top. I palmed her damp breasts, pressing my face into her stomach.

"God, Bella, you smell…" I inhaled deeply.

She whimpered. "Edward, please?"

I dipped my head downwards, licking at the top of her center. Bella moaned, arching against me. I stilled her hips with my hands, looking up at her.

"Just curious, why Mike Newton's room?"

Bella shot me an incredulous look, her mouth smiling wide and her lips flushed. Suddenly, she grinned. "Oh, just cause I want him so badly, and this is the only way I can feel close to him…"

I growled, and sat back, eyes wide. Bella laughed, reaching for me to come back to her. I growled again, crawling over her on all fours, glaring down into her face.

"You're mine." I hissed, kissing her teasingly. "Say it."

I lowered my hips, so that my erection lay atop the apex of her legs. She gasped, arching against me. I pulled away, looking down at her intensely. "Bella."

"I'm yours. God, I'm yours, please…"

I relented, grinding myself against her. It was so hard for me to not sheath myself in her heated core. Her skin shined in the light from the outside. Her hair was damp and plastered to her face and neck, and I couldn't believe how lucky I felt at that moment.

The heat coming off her drove my lips to her flesh, licking every inch of her I could touch. She wasn't as hot as the Jacuzzi, but she was about five hundred times more welcoming.

"Oh, you're warmer than usual." She moaned, and I grinned against her skin. "It feels so different."

"Better?" I asked. Her hand twined in my hair and tugged, bringing my face level with hers.

"No… I _love _the way it feels when you touch me. This is nice too though."

My love for her swelled tenfold, and I pressed my lips to hers, loving, passionate kisses to her lips. How could I possibly be this lucky? She was so accepting, but that she enjoyed it as well? She whimpered, arching her hips against mine, so that my length trailed along her folds, causing me to moan deep in my chest.

"We can't, Bells." I whispered, hating myself.

"I know" She gasped, her eyes dark. "But you can't leave me here like this." She grinned. "Though it could be an early Christmas present for Mike…"

I groaned, and my mouth attached to her breast, and my fingers slipped south, pressing against her entrance. "This better?" I gasped against her skin.

Bella pressed against my hand, and my fingers slipped inside her heat. God, it was the best feeling ever. She was so tight, it wasn't even fair. I moved two of my fingers in an out of her, feeling her clench around me. I looked for the place I'd read about, arching my fingers inside of her. I knew it when I found it, because she gasped and looked at me with the strangest expression on her face.

"What is that?" She whispered, "It feels weird…"

"Does it hurt?" I asked, pressing against that spot again tentatively, prepared to stop at an instants notice. I kissed her hip bone, reassuringly.

"It feels like…" Bella blushed. "like I have to pee." She whispered.

I smiled. "I think that's right then…" I moved my fingers inside of her, a little harder, a little faster. "You won't actually, don't worry…" Suddenly, her hips leapt off the bed drastically.

"Oh. God!" She groaned, pressing harder against my hand. "That feels amazing."

Her hand twined in my hair, and I grinned against her folds. "Yeah?" I licked her, and she moaned even louder, before covering her mouth with her hand. I stopped, looking up at her. "No." I said. "Make some noise. I want people to hear you."

Bella looked at me incredulously, but her eyes darkened just a bit. I licked her folds again, driving my hands deep into her, and she moaned, this time louder.

_Are you killing her? _Emmett's thoughts sprang into my head, despite my attempts at blocking them all out.

_No one's noticed… yet… _Jasper said, before sending me an extra wave of lust.

I drove harder into Bella, driven nearly crazy by her reactions. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked as hard as I could, and felt her clench hard around my fingers.

"Oh, Edward, I'm not going to last." She moaned, her hand pulling hard at my hair, her voice edging on desperation. I looked up at her, groaning at the sight that met my eyes. Bella's eyes were dark, and her body was shaking slightly with her passion. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and I knew she wasn't going to last long. I attacked her clit one last time, thrusting my fingers into her hard a few more times, and watching her body arch and feeling her clench around me, one final time.

"Shit, Edward, Edward!" She screamed, shoving against my face. I drank everything she gave me, and I wanted more. I withdrew my fingers from her and licked them, savoring the taste.

"Fuck." Bella panted, watching me with dark eyes, before pulling me towards her. I kissed her deeply, tucking her hair behind her ears adoringly. She was too beautiful for words, especially now. I kissed her even more deeply, attempting to ignore the ache in my groin. But Bella would have none of that.

She pushed me onto my back, warning me with her eyes that she was going to touch me. Her hot hand enveloped my length, and she stroked me softly. I arched into her hand, sensations ripping through me. I pressed my head back into the pillows, willing my hands not to grab her. I could just rip Mike's bed to pieces instead… I felt the heat build in my stomach, until it was a steady burn. I looked down to watch her work, to see her looking at my… manhood with fascination. She looked up at me wickedly, and then leaned in to lick the head of my cock. I groaned, deep in my chest.

"Oh, god, Bella… careful…." She repositioned so that she was between my legs, facing my cock. She placed her hands on my hips, looking at me intensely.

"Do _not_ thrust. Do not _move_." She ordered, and I became even more aroused at her kittenish dominance. I willed myself into stillness. It was so easy normally, but now… Bella licked the head again, and I tried my hardest to keep myself locked in place.

"Good boy." She said, smiling. And then slowly, sinfully, she engulfed me.

_Holy mothers of all gods ever created. This was heaven._

Her mouth was so hot, so wet, it was divine. I almost screamed, but my hips remained locked in place. I could not hurt her. But _holy god, was that her tongue?_ I looked down to see Bella frowning over my cock, which was still buried in her mouth, and I realized she didn't know if I was enjoying myself.

I decided to give her a hint. "Holy shit, Bella, that's… God dammit." Bella hummed in assent, and the feeling went directly to my gut. She then sucked, hard, as hard as she could, and I moaned deeply. My hips shifted just slightly, but no damage had been done. We continued in this way, me petting her hair when she did something I really liked, like suck hard, or run her tongue over the head. She was a fast learner.

The pressure was building, and I felt myself start to lose it. Just then, I felt Bella run her teeth along my length, and I lost it. Tugging her hair lightly, I pulled her away just as my body convulsed, spilling my seed across my stomach as Bella watched intensely.

My body twitched and shook as I came down from my high, and I felt Bella's hot body lay against my side, and I wrapped an arm around her, feeling weak for the first time in almost 90 years. I was panting, and it felt like my lungs really did need the air.

Bella rested her head against my chest, and I stroked her hair and kissed it, pulling her closer to me. I looked down at her to see a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, totally blown away once again by this girl at my side.

Bella shrugged, sitting up and taking the comforter from Mike's bed and rubbing off my seed from my belly. She grinned up at me, dropping the calm façade pretty quickly. "Just proud of myself." I laughed breathily.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer and kissing her. We kissed slowly, softly, forgetting the world outside the window. The music outside was still blaring, but I noticed that I'd completely forgotten about it. I sighed, sitting up.

"We should probably get back." I whispered, and Bella nodded reluctantly. She picked up her bag of clothes, slipping on a pair of panties that should have been illegal (blue lace thong, really Alice?) and a matching bra, and then wiggling her clothes back on. I enjoyed the view immensely before slipping back into my bathing suit. I'd forgotten my clothes. Still feeling a little lethargic, we walked down the stairs together, holding hands. I hoped not too many people had noticed our absence, but some thoughts hit me as I opened my brain up again.

_I wonder where they went? _Angela asked _They sure look happy, though… _

_Yeah bro, score! _Emmett, of course.

_Real high class, Edward._ Rosalie muttered.

I saw Mike as we went back outside, and threw him a wave. He looked confused, but his brain was too far gone to decipher any of his drunken thoughts. Everyone else had either started leaving, or were too drunk to notice our absence. Bella was slightly flushed, and after giving me one more kiss, she went over to the drink table to talk to Tyler, Eric and Angela. I decided to rinse myself off in the pool, where Emmett was waiting for me.

BPOV

I tried my best to look composed, but I'm not quite sure I pulled it off. Angela greeted me with a wink and a nudge, and I blushed profusely. Tyler poured everyone two shots, which we all took together, clinking out shot glasses together before downing them. I'd found that during my time with Edward, I'd lost some of my buzz (only to have it replaced by a different kind), and I wanted it back. I joked and laughed with my human friends, remembering how much I really did enjoy their company. I even danced with Tyler once, though I refused to grind with him, and smiled at Edward over Tyler's shoulder.

I did my best to play the party scene, but those two shots, I found I was not only quite drunk, but also quite exhausted. I sat by the poolside with Angela, my feet in the pool, watching my vampire family play around in the pool. At one point, I tightrope walked along the edge of the pool, swaying dramatically as Alice barked at me, saying that if I ruined my clothes, she'd disown me. Rosalie had not really worked the party scene at all, instead sitting by the pool, watching people with judging looks. I felt bad, thinking that Emmett had made her come for nothing. Little did I know, this is exactly what she wanted; to appear too cool for this kind of party.

Eric and Tyler danced with me once more, me just being silly and making random vague hand motions in the air, before I declared that I was just too tired to be sociable, and needed to go home. All us humans took one more shot (except for Angela, who was driving, and who had actually only consumed three full drinks the entire night, her shots containing mostly water and a little vodka), and by the time I had gathered all of my things, Edward was at my side, dry, and back in his clothes.

The Cullens bid goodnight to everyone, and thanked Mike for the invite (Edward winked at him in a strange, creepy sort of way that Mike balked at, and I almost died laughing at), and I hugged all my friends goodbye, and even planted a big kiss on Tyler and Eric's cheeks. I was really feeling the alcohol now, and I could tell Edward was eager to get me home.

I don't remember the car ride home, or being helped into the Cullen house. I remember Edward making me drink lots of water and take two ibuprofen, and Alice helping me use the toilet, and rinse my hair out so it wouldn't be ruined by the chlorine. I remember tripping at least eight times, and Esme's amused looks at my overall stumbling.

And then I was in bed, next to Edward, who was stroking my hair. Alice had assured him that I wouldn't throw up or even have a headache in the morning if he didn't do anymore "hanky panky" tonight. So Edward patiently stroked my hair as I rested against his chest.

"I can't believe what a vixen you were tonight." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple. "You were so unbelievably sexy and relaxed at the party, like you'd done this your whole life."

I chuckled weakly, pulling him closer. "I don't know about that…"

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Mhmm… Definitely."

"Maybe we should throw a party sometime."

"Mmm…" I couldn't reply. My body was exhausted, my mind was done functioning. I just lay there, listening to his beautiful voice as he hummed my lullaby, sending me off to a wonderful and satisfying sleep.

_So… there we have it! Bella didn't make too much of a fool of herself, right? I love to see a girl stand up for herself. _

_Drop me a review and tell me what you want these two to do to each other. Keep in mind, they can't have sex till the wedding __**(**__major pout) but we can still have fun. _

_Thanks for your support! Happy holidays all!_


	5. Friends

_Here's another chapter! This is pretty mild, but more human, I think. I wanted to get back in touch with Bella's thoughts. Please review, you know how I love it. I'm very friendly, I swear._

_I keep forgetting to disclaim. I own a horse, a saddle, and very little else. I especially don't own people, or fictional people. At least, not these ones. _

BPOV

I had survived the night of the party. Waking up had been difficult, slow, and hilarious for all who watched, but overall successful. I had spent the day cuddled against Edward's side watching old movies, eating toast and drinking orange juice. I hadn't felt hung-over, per say, but rather fragile and unbalanced. And for a person such as myself, that could be dangerous.

Since then, a week had passed, and Mike Newton's party was all the news. Apparently Mike had managed to clean up the evidence of the party successfully only to have his neighbors rat him out. Even though he was grounded for ages, he was still at work, and had one day brought me a flower.

"I don't know why I said that thing at the party, Bella. I guess the alcohol just got to me." He had said, looking properly abashed. I had given him a hug and forgiven him, knowing that I'd already given him his punishment, even if it was without his knowledge.

As for mine and Edward's experimentation, it had temporarily been put on hold, due to my time of the month. Edward had confessed that he did not feel comfortable adding that hedge to the obstacles of experimenting, so I was left with a few kisses and snuggling, back to square one. It was nice, in a way, to know that we still loved each other for more than the physical attraction bit, but I was now craving him constantly. As frustrating as this was, it gave me a little hope: the wedding was a little over a month from now, and if I had my period regularly, that would mean I would have an entire month after to play with Edward in every way possible.

He himself was gone for the weekend, and I was spending a nice afternoon with Angela. After the party, I had remembered how much I really liked my human friends, and how much I would miss them when… you know. So when Angela had called me to see if I wanted to go to Port Angeles with her, I had accepted fully. We even shopped, which I found I enjoyed a lot more than when I did it with Alice, because I could decide what clothes I wanted, the prices were reasonable and _I _paid them. It made the process much more enjoyable.

Angela and I were walking along the main promenade, laughing about the various antics of our friends. Apparently while I was busy with Edward…

"Jessica just flashed the entire party, just ripped off her top and jumped into the pool screaming." Angela laughed, covering her eyes in mock dismay. "I had been watching her so carefully all night, and then, I look away for two seconds…"

I almost died with laughter, nearly tripping over my feet with glee. "I cannot believe I missed that one. She was so messed up." I turned my face to the sun, enjoying its rarity.

"I know…" Angela chuckled, looking slyly at me. "So, why _did_ you miss it?" She asked, nudging me suggestively.

I gaped, unattractive croaking noises slipping out of my throat as we entered another store, and I knew I was bright red. "We were touring the house?" I tried, my voice coming out in a squeak.

Angela smiled, but her face was more thoughtful. We walked down the aisle to our section, and started looking at some colorful tops that contrasted with the dull decorations of the store. I still hated shopping a bit. Nothing looked good on me, like it did on other people I'd seen. Hell, thinks even looked better on the mannequin than me. "You know, you can tell me," Angela broached. "if you lied the hot tub. If you and Edward are having sex… its okay… I won't judge you."

I blushed, smiling. "We're…" I clucked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "not. I wasn't lying." I said, leaning against one of the display stands. Angela held a blue top up to me, offering me a reassuring smile. "We're doing… some things… but we really are waiting."

"For what?"

I blushed. "Um… it's kind of a long story."

Angela folded the shirt back up, and gestured to the exit. The store was depressing compared to the wonderful sunshine, and we'd already done quite a bit of shopping, so I was eager to leave.

"I'm not sure I get you two." Angela said as we left, heading towards a small park that overlooked the water. We walked for a minute or so, before I got the courage to speak.

I stared at the sidewalk as I asked her what she meant.

She stalled, biting her lip as we sat down on a park bench. She looked over the water, and I felt my stomach clench in anticipation as I put down my shopping bag. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Look, I'm not judging." Angela started, looking at me worriedly over the rim of her glasses. I nodded. "I just think I should tell you this. A lot of people were really surprised… shocked really, that you took Edward back after he… left." I nodded, looking down at my red converse and tapping them together three times. _Somewhere over the rainbow_.

"I'm not really surprised." I muttered, giving her a quick look. "I didn't think people would understand."

Angela grabbed my hand reassuringly. "It's okay. Like I said, I'm not judging. I saw what happened to you when he was gone. You…" She squeezed my hand. "practically died. And I guess, it was just natural to take him back."

I felt my heart curl in despair. As much as I didn't want to care about what people thought about me, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be one of those weak girls who clung to their first loves. It wasn't me. I strove to be a sturdy, independent woman with goals and plans, and didn't need a man. But Edward had come along, and knocked my feet out from under me. As much as I was still independent and strong, I knew I did need him, because he was the only thing that gave me real hope for the things I believed in. Like love. It was so reassuring to know that love really existed like it did in Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice. I had my own love story to prove it.

"I know what you're thinking." I started out, my words slow and thick. "But it wasn't that simple." I rubbed my hands together, clenching and unclenching them around her soft hand. "I grew… like, exponentially. Epically." Angela smiled. "And I decided that Edward wasn't the easy way out. And I'm okay with the challenge." I smiled at her. "I'm ready for it."

Angela frowned. "I'm confused."

I nodded. "Yeah," I laughed. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do, I know." And my mind suddenly cleared. I could tell her. I had to tell someone.

"When Edward left me…" I shook my head and started again. "When his family left, Edward didn't want to stay with me, because he thought he wasn't good for me, because of the way everyone hates his family." Angela started to protest but I stopped her, knowing I'd lose my momentum if she stopped. "He wanted me to have my chance at being popular, because all the times that people…" I blushed. "had asked me out, or whatever.

"Anyways, then I found Jacob, and I realized that I had choices, and that there were different levels of love. And that no matter how much I loved Jacob, I would always love Edward more, even if it meant people would judge me for it. Then Alice came back to visit and told me that everyone was miserable in L.A., including Edward, so when Alice went back, I did too." I was doing pretty well, and I'm sure I could say that any blush I had was from emotion, not the twisted truth I was telling. "I convinced Edward that I still wanted him… and that's that. He apologized so many times I was afraid no other words would ever leave his mouth. He looked awful, and I knew that we couldn't do this without each other."

Angela watched me carefully for a moment, still stroking my hand gently. Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me closely, and I let myself relax against her. If I could trust any human, it would have to be Angela. She didn't have a cruel bone in her body. We sat for a few minutes in peace, just watching the surroundings. The sun tucked behind a cloud, and I frowned. It reminded me that Jacob was still missing. My sun.

Angela suddenly grinned, pulling me back to reality. "So you want him forever then, don't you?"

I smiled, watching her carefully. The words were on my tongue, desperate to jump out. And why not? I didn't have to hide anymore, did I? The wedding was in less than a month. The invitations were sent out the day before, and soon, everyone would know. Some people, like Jessica, would probably be mad that I hadn't told them first. Many, I figured, would come to the same conclusion as Charlie had, that I was pregnant. It would be good for me, to set some people straight first.

I looked down at my lap, still smiling. "I'm going to marry him."

"What?!? Are you serious?"

I glanced up at her, blushing deeply. "Yeah, I know."

"What? How? Since when?" Her eyes were wide and looking at me incredulously, obviously checking for lies.

I shrugged. "Um… since…" I squinted my eyes, thinking. "Since he came back?"

Angela gasped, and mimicked my croaking sounds from before. "You're… engaged. You're telling me you're engaged?"

"I didn't accept the proposal till a few months ago, but I think I knew I always would. The wedding is in a month… the invitations just went out. It'll be pretty small, but of course you're invited. Your dad is doing the ceremony, but we asked him not to tell anyone yet…" I rambled, reaching inside my shirt to pull out the ring I'd put on a necklace, because it still scared me to wear it on my hand. Edward had pouted more and more when I wasn't wearing it, and I'd put it on the necklace in compromise. He'd been very content, and had showered me with a ton of kisses in return.

Angela's eyes bugged as she surveyed the ring, running her fingers over the delicate bands. "It was his mother's." I said, and she smiled.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, and squeezed my hand again.

That evening found me standing in my room, trying on the new tops I'd bought that day. So far, it was a bit disappointing.

_It hadn't draped like that in the store, what am I doing differently?_ I groaned, spinning around to look at the different angles for the fifth time. My butt was too flat, it didn't have any… umph to it. That's what was wrong. I had no curves. The mirror in the mall must have been altered to make people look good in it. Crap.

I pulled the shirt over my head and sighed, flopping on the floor of my bedroom. I lay down in just my bra and sweat pants, so that I was looking right under my dresser.

There was something down there. A piece of paper, maybe? I reached forward and touched it, and it felt super smooth to my touch. A photo. I pulled it out delicately, afraid to see what it might be. For all I knew, it could be an old sexy photo of Renee from years ago.

I was right to be scared, even though the image wasn't quite as haunting as my nude mother's would have been. The image I was confronted with sent me spiraling into despair. The photo was mostly faces, smiling at the camera. Standing next to me with his arm around me, was Jacob. My missing best friend.

Suddenly my eyes were full of tears, and I sniffled pitifully, trying to fight them. The photo had been taken after Edward had left, and Jake still had his long hair. It must have been at the prime of my time with him, because I was smiling and there was some joy in my face. Not to mention very few pictures of me were taken during that time. Jake's face was full of light and joy, like the sun he was, and even then I could see the love he has, swimming in his dark eyes. I'd broken the poor boy.

A small sob wracked through me. "Oh, Jake, where are you?" I murmured, my voice sounding thin and weepy. I sighed putting the picture against the leg of my dresser and staring at it. "I miss you." I whimpered.

It was so easy, when Edward and his family were away, for me to sink into a deep sadness about Jake. I felt incredibly guilty for breaking his heart the way I did, and I hated myself for this. When Edward was around, he made a point of informing me that I was a good person, that he loved me because I was selfless and kind, but when he was gone, I felt all my self-doubt come creeping back into my mind.

Just then, a huge cramp wracked through my body, and I clutched my stomach. Luckily, I'd gotten few cramps during the day with Angela, but now I was paying the price. It felt like my body was punishing me, though I knew I was being dramatic. I placed my hand on my abdomen, hoping that the heat from it would help alleviate the pain. It didn't. I stayed curled on the floor until the wave passed, then got to my feet slowly.

Gingerly, I made my way to the bathroom, where I removed my tampon and turned on the shower. After the water turned hot, I got in, sitting on the floor of the shower stall. Feeling dismal, I sat there, my arms around my knees, and cried.

I don't know why, after a certain point, I was crying so hard. I missed Jake and I hurt, but deep inside there was a bigger feeling of release. I realized all the tension that I'd been holding onto through this whole wedding ordeal, though the fight, through all the fear, was still with me, sitting on my heart. And while I didn't regret Edward, or the engagement, or any of my decisions, I realized they'd been taking a toll on me nonetheless. And so I cried, a final cry, to leave all that sadness behind, once and for all.

I sat there until the water ran cold, then dressed in my sweats and bra again and went out to my bedroom to get a sleep shirt. It wasn't late, but I was lonely and didn't want to spend my time pouting at the world while I was awake. However, as I unclasped my bra and reached for my shirt, I heard the window shift.

Grabbing my shirt to cover myself, just in case, I looked over my shoulder warily. Edward sat on the windowsill, smiling at me, his eyes a brilliant gold. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I smiled, feeling whole again where just minutes ago I had felt fragile and delicate. I put my shirt on quickly, self-conscious of my slightly bloated stomach, and walked over to him. Though he was slightly dismayed to see me cover up, he still collected me in his arms giving me a huge hug. "You're home early." I sighed.

"How are you, love?" He murmured, sitting me on my bed gently. He knew I got awful cramps during my period, and was undoubtably worried about hurting me. I buried my head in my collarbone.

"Not so good." I whispered, feeling better now that I was with him. "But getting better."

He wrapped his arms delicately around me, kissing my head. "Are you in much pain?"

As he said it, my stomach clenched uncomfortably, and I nodded, a small whimper slipping through my lips. Edward's eyes met my own, pity pouring out of him, making me feel even worse. I touched his face gently.

"It'll get better. Don't worry. It'll be fine tomorrow. It's usually just…" I winced as another wave of pain wracked through me, "one day." I sighed, trying to mold myself closer to him.

Edward stroked my hair, breathing me in. "Charlie's heading to bed." He whispered. "I'll make you some tea when he's sleeping." I nodded, and pulled away to look under my bed. I pulled out a heating bag, and handed it to him.

"If you heat this up, I can put it against my stomach, and it might help me sleep."

Edward nodded eagerly, tucking my hair behind my ears. Suddenly, he darted away, just a knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Bells?" Charlie called. I rolled over him to see him opening the door tentatively. He was in his sleep shirt, and was holding his toothbrush.

"Yeah Dad?" I said, smiling a little at him.

Charlie came edging into the room, looking concerned. "Honey, I don't mean to pry, but were you crying earlier?"

I sighed, knowing more than one person was listening to this. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jake."

Charlie's eyes softened. He came over to the bed and kissed me on the head. "I know you miss him, doll. I miss him too. I just hope he comes home safe." I nodded sadly. "You gonna be okay tonight? I don't want you to start having nightmares again."

I nodded again, hugging him close to me and ignoring the dip in my stomach at the reminder of those nightmares. "I'll be fine. If I have a nightmare, I'll just call Edward or something."

Charlie hesitated for a moment, and I took that chance to ask something I really wanted to know. "Dad, are you okay that I chose Edward? I mean, do you like him enough?"

Charlie frowned. "You think I don't like Edward?"

I shrugged. "I know you banned him from the house for quite a long period of time. I know you really didn't used to like him, and you used to wish I chose Jacob. Not to mention you thought he had impregnated me, and nearly shot him. Admit it, you wanted to."

Charlie sat on my bed, looking me in the eye. "Look, baby." He paused, unsure of how to continue. "I love you, and I love to see you happy. And when Edward left you, he broke you. But I also see that you love him, and he obviously loves you to death. And if he can make you happy for the rest of your life, than I'll love him like a son. As of right now…." To my surprise, Charlie's eyes became glassy. I reached for him, worried. "I don't think anyone can deserve you. But if someone can, I think Edward maybe could come close."

"Oh, Dad." I gasped, pulling him close in a hug. Charlie hugged me tightly, before stepping back and clearing his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Bella, just know, the day you came to live with me, was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you baby." He kissed my head one more time and headed for the door.

"Love you so much, Dad." I whispered as he let himself out of my room. He smiled as he closed the door.

I rolled back over, knowing that Edward would be on the other side of me when I did, which he was. His eyes were incredibly soft, and fixed on the door. I gave him a smile, and he crushed me to his chest. "He's right. No one could ever deserve you."

I kissed his chest. "Maybe, but you _do_ come pretty close."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Edward carefully extracted himself from me, and went downstairs to make me tea and heat up my warming bag. I used the time to retrieve the photo of Jacob and I and placed it on my desk. I pulled out an unused picture frame and slipped it in, so that I could see it from my bed. I then went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

When I returned, Edward was sitting on my bed, as far away from the heating pack as he could while still sitting on the bed. I smiled, joining him on the bed. I was handed a mug of tea, and situated the warm pack to my abdomen. Then, I allowed myself to curl into Edward's side. Edward wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair as I sipped my tea.

"May I ask why you were crying?" Edward whispered.

I shrugged. "Just what I said. I found a picture of me and Jacob, and my hormones went all over the place, and I couldn't stop crying. I was also in a lot of pain. But I'm alright now."

Edward seemed to be able to tell I didn't want to talk much more about that, "What did you do today?" He asked gently, kissing the side of my head.

"I went shopping with Angela. I found it was actually pretty enjoyable without Alice shoving dresses down my throat, but now nothing fits." I frowned, taking a long drink of my tea. "I told her about the engagement."

"Really?" He said, his eyes bright with happiness. "What did she say?"

"I think she's happy for us." I put my head under his chin, and drank in his scent. I had finished my tea, and Edward took the mug from me, placing it on the bedside table. He then lowered himself so that he was level with me, and sealed his mouth to mine.

"I missed you. I almost feel ridiculous for being so sappy, but I really can't help it." He whispered when we broke apart, before claiming my lips again. We continued kissing for a few minutes, and the only sound in the house was our lips meeting and breaking apart. His icy tongue played with mine gently, and I forgot all about any discomfort I'd been feeling, and feeling entirely content with him. When we separated for air, Edward gave me an inquisitive look.

"Can I see what you bought?"

I groaned. "Nothing fits me right. I don't think I have the right body for any of this." Still, Edward got up, and grabbed my bag of new clothes. He sat back down on the bed next to me, and pulled out a tunic top I'd bought, in a soft powder blue. Edward held it against my body, smiling.

"I think this is perfect for you. Can I see it on you?" I shrugged, then nodded.

"Can you get me a bra from my top drawer?" Edward fetched a bra and I took off my shirt, putting both the bra and the new top on. "It looks funny. I don't know why I bought it." Edward helped me stand, then made me spin in front of him. I blushed, feeling ridiculous.

Edward watched my body so carefully, I could feel he was taking in every detail. After two full rotations, he put his arms around my waist and tugged me closer to him.

"You look beautiful." He said. "It accentuates your waistline and hugs you wonderfully. What's wrong with it?"

I huffed. "More, what's wrong with me. I have no hips for it."

Edward's eyebrows converged. "What?" He growled. "You're have the greatest hips in the world." He started moving my new shirt up my body, so that the slight swell of my lightly bloated stomach showed over the top of my sweatpants. He leaned in and kissed me there, running his thumbs over my hips. He slowly trailed his lips along that area, making me tremble in delight. My head tipped back against my will, and I became goo in his hands. How could he do this to me, so simply? Make me feel so good about myself, even in comparison to his perfection?

"Edward…" I whimpered, and to my complete thrill, I felt him slip the tunic up a little higher, and felt his tongue dart into my belly button. I looked down at him, to see his gold eyes watching me intensely.

"Do you like that?" He whispered, and I nodded. "I have to learn everything you like. What makes you purr, makes you cry out, everything." He reached around and cupped my butt cheeks, squeezing them. I groaned softly, letting him pull me closer towards him.

"You don't play fair." I whispered, leaning back against his hands. His lips fastened to my belly again, and suddenly I realized it was too quiet, and I couldn't feel his cool breath against my stomach. He was not breathing. His proximity to my center was clearly making him nervous, even if he wasn't showing it at all. I sighed, and stepped away.

"We should stop." I whimpered, and he looked up at me, questioningly. I pinched his nose with my fingers. "You don't need to be tempted, and I don't need to be teased." I smiled, so he would know I wasn't entirely disappointed.

Edward smiled ruefully. "But I like being tempted by you." He whispered, and I sighed. I took off the new shirt and let Edward undo my bra. I gathered up my sleep shirt, and Edward pressed a kiss to each of my nipples before letting me put my shirt on. He then gathered me into his lap, and laid us both down, situating the blankets around me and engulfing me in his arms delicately. "You ready for bed?" I nodded, fastening myself to him for the night. Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead, and started stroking my hair again.

"Want me to hum your lullaby?" He asked. I shook my head. I didn't need it tonight, and as my head was already full of Jacob, I didn't want the two sides mixing like that in my head. Instead I settled it, relaxing myself with his smell, and let my mind wander. It was quite a while before I drifted off to sleep.

_There you have it! It's not smut, by any means, but you know, life isn't all smut. Unfortunately. Next time, I'll try to get back into Edward's head, though I have more ideas for Bella. Tell me what you want to see!_

_Drop me a review and make a friend!_


	6. The Lesson A Edward

_Note: _

_This chapter is a little strange, and some people might take some of it to be slash. It is not intended that way, its just more… brothers teaching. Please give it a chance, I'm hoping not to make any enemies or offend anyone. _

_Self-edited, again, and probably badly, my bad._

_I disclaim liek woah._

3

The Lesson part A

EPOV

_So man, you been practicing for the big night? _I rolled my eyes. Emmett's thoughts entered my mind before he entered my bedroom, and when he did make an entrance into my room, a huge grin lit his face at my glare. _What? Are you, or are you not, working on your skills?_

"Depends on what you mean by skills." I said, putting down my book. It early in the morning, and I'd left Bella for the day so that she could spend some quality time with Charlie, and help him clean the house. She'd begun to sort her things out, though secretly Alice was slowly stripping her of all her clothes. Alice was giving her a new wardrobe for a wedding present. The wedding. God, the wedding night. The ultimate precipice that I was getting closer to. "I think I can hold my own."

I got a mental flash of Emmett thinking of Rosalie, moaning and writhing naked in the sheets while he was above her. "Stop it, Emmett, or I'll cut your dick off and burn it." I groaned, wishing for brain bleach. I'd lived with these images my entire life. Before, they just disgusted me. Now, I was driven to replace them with Bella and I, and so it also just made me physically uncomfortable.

"Look, bro, I'm just saying, if you want to make it good for her, you're going to have to be more than a two-pump-chump. You have to be patient and meet her needs."

I sighed. "I'm trying to just get through this without killing her. Pleasure is going to be a second thought." An image of Bella dying, drained and broken, while I sobbed over her body, my eyes blood-red… No, it wasn't going to happen. I was getting better at this.

"Not really. Pleasure might completely block your common sense out." Emmett said, sitting on my floor and looking up at me. "You have to practice feeling good, too, so it won't just be about you when it happens."

I groaned, tossing my book off the table. "This isn't fair, Emmett. You know I've tried some things. Why can't I keep some things for the wedding night?"

"You can." I turned my head as Jasper joined us, drawn by the obvious embarrassment that I threw off. "You just have to be aware what you might be encountering." Mental images of Alice's flooded my mind, and I rolled my eyes.

"How am I supposed to practice for that?" This was killing me. I felt like I'd made so much progress with Bella these past few weeks, and now I was being told that everything I'd been doing was fruitless? I knew trying to do this was crazy, but I wanted it so badly. And I knew Bella did as well. I could feel it, pulsing through her every time I was with her. When she began to get aroused, I could smell it, and the scent drove me to her, clouding my head. It was dangerous, but so far, so far I'd been able to handle myself.

Now, I was driven to despair, because apparently it wasn't enough.

"Look, Edward," Jasper started tentatively. "I can give you an idea of what it will feel like in that moment, if you want me to. It obviously won't feel the same as when you're in the actual moment, but it couldn't hurt to try."

I felt slightly uncomfortable about this. This idea of Jasper sending me that kind of artificial pleasure –recycled pleasure, even— made something sit ill deep in my stomach. But what else could I do? I mustn't hurt her, and there was no other way to approach it. "What do I do?"

Jasper looked at Emmett pointedly. "Our brother should leave, and then we can start." Emmett pouted, before leaving the room.

_I get to help you practice finesse later though. _He sent me clips of porn-star hip gyrations, making me groan. I focused back on Jasper.

Jasper sat on my couch, watching me intently. _I know this could be awkward, but it'll be fine once we start. Now, just focus on Bella. What she looks like, what turns you on about her, what she feels like._ I sighed, breathing through my nose.

I focused on my mental image of Bella, on the bed, her sly smile as she watched me. Her soft lips, her whispered moans. The taste of her arousal, my new favorite flavor. The heat in my belly stirred, and I felt my erection stir in kind.

_Good, Edward. Now forget I'm here, as much as you can. I'm going to help you out a little. _I felt the heat flare, and groaned deep in my chest. I tried to forget Jasper was there. I focused on my body, how this heat felt different than what I'd felt before. It was deeper, and felt slightly frantic. I realized what Jasper was showing me.

This was the pleasure of being inside of someone.

It was more intense than I was expecting. I didn't think about Alice, or Jasper. I thought about Bella, and her heat, her tight mouth, and how that felt. I could picture myself inside of her, her heat enveloping me… And this, for some reason, felt more. More everything. _Tighthotwetperfect._ I felt feral, and venom slid down my throat as I struggled to breathe. _Hold on, Edward_, Jasper warned. Suddenly, it the intensity flared even more, and my mind went blank. Two separate hungers gnawed at me, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from reacting. I roared, and snapped. Jumping up, I growled, fastening my teeth into the first thing I found.

"Edward!" Jasper tackled me, and my teeth sunk into his arm. He pressed me to the ground as I thrashed, glaring at him. My mind was blank, but slowly, I found common sense again. Jasper's eyes watched me carefully, calming me down bit by bit. I went limp.

"What happened?" I whispered, trying to put the pieces together. My loins still ached, and I realized that I was still painfully aroused, as well as a bit angry that I hadn't found release. But of course I hadn't. It wasn't Bella with me, it was Jasper. And it wasn't even real.

"You lost it." Jasper whispered, and I looked around to see Emmett standing in the doorway, looking alarmed. "We should have gone slower, or something, because you couldn't take the intensity, and you snapped."

My insides crushed down on me, and I felt humiliated, as well as feeling the gripped hand of failure around my throat. "What am I going to do?" I sobbed, crushed. Emmett watched me, looking at me like he'd never seen me before. And it was probably true, he hadn't seen me act like that, ever. "What if that had been Bella? I'd have killed her! I've felt an orgasm before, but that was…"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Emmett whispered. "It's insane. It's out of your mind. Like hunting." I closed my eyes, dying inside. How was I supposed to do this? And those were _secondhand_ emotions.

"You need to practice more, with Bella." Jasper said kindly, getting off of me. "You've been moving quite fast with her as well, you need to really make yourself slow down and savor every little bit of pleasure you can. Make is agonizingly slow, if you have to, just so you know what you're going to have to do with her. You're going to have to drive yourself insane."

I nodded, flopping down on the floor, hating myself. Emmett sat on my bed, still watching me. Jasper nodded to make sure that I was alright, then excused himself from the room, desperate to get away from the emotions that were flowing out of me. I sat with my brother, who reached forward and pulled me into a sitting position. _Man, I have never seen him like that. Holy Christ. That's terrifying._

"What do I do?" I croaked, and Emmett squeezed my shoulder harder.

"I don't know, man." Emmett said, not bothering to hide his astonishment. "Blood and sex kinda go together for us." We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, before Emmett frowned and stood up. "No, you know what? I know exactly what you're going to do."

I stiffened, too mesmerized by his words to think about his brain activity. "What? What do I do?"

Emmett grabbed my face, making me look at him. "You're going to remember that this is _Bella_. Bella. You're soon to be wife. The reason for your existence." Emmett said, glaring at me. "And you're not going to hurt her, because you love her."

I sighed, and nodded. God, I hope it's that easy.

An hour later, after I'd had serious time to calm down and think about my actions, I walked to Bella's. Charlie had left for La Push earlier, to help look for Jacob, so I was alone in the house with my love. My thoughts wandered to Jacob, and where he might be. I was still confident in my decision to invite him to the wedding, even if he didn't accept. I knew that Bella missed him, and that it tore at her very soul to hurt someone the way she had, even if it was inadvertent. I felt guilty, a bit. After all, Jacob had saved Bella, when I couldn't… when I hurt her. He was a friend, even if he was the competition.

My mind still full of what had happened at my house, I knocked on the door, hesitantly. I could hear Bella within, swearing, and, if I was correct, tripping over a bucket. I laughed, leaning against the doorframe. The door swung open with a flourish, and Bella was there, flustered, wet, with her hair in a pony tail and a smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said, inviting me in. I hesitated, my mind flashing back to my earlier actions. What if it had been her? What if I'd ripped her arm off, or killed her? God, I was such an idiot.

"Edward." She was looking at my skeptically, obviously noting my mood. "What's wrong?" She took my hand, gently leading me into her living room. "What happened?" I could hear her heart rate pick up, and I chastised myself for making her worry. _But she should worry_.

I sat on the couch, and she straddled me, her knees aligned with my thighs, cupping my face in her hands and staring into my eyes. And just like that, I broke.

"I don't…" I sobbed, my voice breaking as I watched her beautiful brown eyes change, widening as they took in my reaction. She squeezed my face harder, though I could barely feel the change in pressure. "I don't know if I can give you what you want." I whispered, pulling her towards me. Bella resisted, looking me in the eye seriously.

"What do you mean?" She replied in a whisper, kissing my cheek and letting her cheek rest against my own. "What has you so worried, baby? We've been doing so well."

I leaned my head against her shoulder, crying against her. Her arms went around my shoulders, and though she was on my lap, she seemed to be cradling me.

After a few minutes, I forced myself into composure, meeting her gaze. "Jasper was testing me, flooding me with emotions, trying to see if I could take the intensity of everything…" I looked at her, felt her heartbeat, hoping that she'd understand. She nodded, understanding written all over her face. "And… I couldn't take it. I snapped!" I gasped, tugging her against me. "I attacked him, and what if it had been you? What if I'd killed you, just like that?"

Bella was silent for a long time, resting her forehead against mine. Her heart rate had increased, but not dramatically. I clutched her, holding her close to me. "Edward, it's okay."

"Don't you dare say that, it will not be okay if I do that to you."

She leaned back on my knees, her hands twined behind my neck. "But you won't." Bella whispered, and I growled.

"How can you know?"

"Because you love me. And I think you knew…"

I glared at her, interrupting her. "Knew what? That I'd hurt you?"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." She said, tugging on my hair. I smiled, despite myself. "I think you knew, in your subconscious, that you were with Jasper, and not me. And you know Jasper isn't as fragile as I am." She leaned forward and kissed me quickly, before continuing, her eyebrows furrowed. "And while I'm kind of weirded out that Jasper got you that aroused…" She winked to show she was joking "I can't blame you for acting the way you did, it probably surprised you."

"Bella, how do you know, though, that I'll be able to take it?" I whispered, burying my nose in the hair by her ear, making her shiver.

She held me there while she thought of her answer. "Edward, why didn't you want me to become a vampire? Why you stay around me, even though it's" she added air-quotes for my benefit "'not good for me?'"

I stayed put, my lips centimeters from her ear. "Because I'm selfish." I desperately wanted to know where she was going with this, because I was totally lost.

"Exactly." She said, pulling away, looking me squarely in the eye. "You won't kill me, because it hurt you too much to stay away from me, and you can't bear to cause me any pain, because it hurts you too. So be selfish, and don't hurt me, or make me go anywhere." She kissed me again, smiling. "Because you'll be lonely and unhappy again."

I smiled, surprisingly impressed by her logic. "Not bad, wimpy human." I whispered, enveloping her earlobe with my lips. "We'll work on this theory of yours, shall we?"

Bella smiled. "We have three weeks. Plenty of practice time." I picked her up by the hips, turning her around and pressing her against the couch. She wrapped her warm little legs around my waist as I kneeled in front of her, kissing her deeply. I knew I could do this part. I loved her, feeling her warmth around me, God, I loved her so much.

Bella twined her little fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. I took advantage of our position and ran my hands under her shirt, savoring her shiver of delight. She wiggled her hips closer to mine, and I reached up higher and unsnapped her bra. "I see you're done with your time of the month?" I whispered, detecting no obvious smell of blood on her, besides the normal temptation. This past time when she'd gotten her period, I'd nearly been driven mad by the scent of her, mixed with her arousal. I'd had to stop breathing, just to continue with her. Thank god she'd stopped me.

"Yes. Edward." My little vixen whimpered, rubbing against me, and I was lost. I picked her up, and darted us both up to her room, burying my head in her hair. She smelled so sweet, all the time. She could go days without showering, and still smell amazing. It was just her, the essence of her.

I tossed her on her bed and covered her, immediately. She ran her hands under my shirt and tried to tug it off, but her hands were shaking. _Fear? No, desire…_ I growled, ripping my shirt off all together. Then I paused. Slow. I was supposed to be taking this slow, teasing myself.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, and I looked at her, I'm sure with agony in my eyes.

"Bella," I said, kissing her lightly. "Let's go slow. Really slow. Take our time. Charlie's not coming back, right?"

Bella shook her head, then nodded. "Okay. Slow." She paused, then laughed. "How do we do slow?"

I smiled, climbing between her legs and pressing her into the pillows, kissing her deeply and luxuriously. She pushed me back a moment so she could ease out of her bra, but kept her shirt on, a feat I was pretty surprised with. Then I claimed her lips again, dragging out even our kisses, long, slow strokes of my tongue followed by her taking my bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it. It was divine.

I was surprised. This kind of kissing was different than what we had been doing our whole relationship. Though we'd always been kissing _well_, to the best of my knowledge, there was also the feeling that we were desperate, eager, yet there was never enough time. Now there seemed to be, and we were discovering a new, deeper pleasure. It wasn't that it didn't build, because it did. It just didn't have to, if we didn't want it to.

I think we kissed solidly for about an hour nonstop, before I ventured lower. Bella's lips were red and swollen, and mine felt incredibly tingly, to my delight. I kissed and licked her neck and collarbone, before moving down to her stomach, pushing her shirt up much as I had the day before.

"I love your stomach." I said, running my nose along her belly, and pushing it into her belly button. "I love every inch of your body." Bella shivered, her hands gripping my hair tightly. I licked along her stomach, moving upwards to her ribs. I kissed every individual rib, moving her shirt up as I went. Bella was torn between breathy moans and laughing, because I'm sure I was tickling her. I pushed her shirt up more, and she helped me by removing it completely so I didn't have to move from my spot. Up her ribs, to her armpit, where I lay soft, sucking kisses to her warm skin. Bella wriggled a little more here, probably slightly uncomfortable, because this wasn't an area that was usually lavished with attention. But from this spot came a musky scent that I recognized as pure Bella, and I loved it for that reason.

"Edward…" Bella sighed, and I looked up at her, her eyes hooded and happy, and she tugged on my hair so that I would come back to her lips and kiss her. So I did, and the circuit began again.

After we broke apart to feed her lungs, I turned my attention to her breasts. I nuzzled each mound with my nose, sighing and breathing in her perfect female scent. Though I was sad, in a way, that these breasts would never fulfill their motherly job, I was also distinctly satisfied that I would be the only one to ever touch them in such a loving way.

I could smell her arousal, and smiled. How could I ever live without this? This girl, who made my dead heart beat. I couldn't, and that made me content with myself. _I would not hurt her_. _I couldn't._

I grinned, and took her nipple into my mouth, covering my teeth with my lips. Bella gasped a little, arching into my mouth. I hummed against her skin, the way she had against my member the time she had gone down on me, and I felt her moan in response. The vibrations of it reverberated through my lips, causing me to moan again against her skin. I wanted to bite, not to feed, but to give her pleasure. I took her other nipple between my fingers and rolled it, pinching it ever so slightly. Bella cried out, to my surprise. I looked up at her, to see her eyes dark and hooded, and her breath coming in steady pants. I could smell her arousal more now, so I knew I hadn't hurt her.

"You like that, pretty girl?" Bella nodded, gripping me tighter. I sucked on of her breasts hard while pinching the other one. My lips did the same as my fingers, pinching.

"Oh, oh shit." Bella cried out, her hips rubbing against mine as I touched her. "Edward, that feels so good."

I grinned, pressing soft kisses to her body with every exhalation she made. I marveled at our progress, the fact that we could tease and torture each other without desperately trying to get off. This is what we needed to work on. It added to my courage.

"You look so unbelievably sexy like this, Bella." I purred, climbing up her body to whisper in her ear. "All hot and desperate beneath me. It makes me so happy."

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head, and her body shivered. "Do you like it when I talk to you like this?" I whispered, and she nodded.

"Yes." She breathed. I smiled. She smirked. "But make sure you can handle the retaliation."

I frowned, looking at her closely. Her hands were on my chest, and she looked down at me, at my erection, which was making itself present. "Happy to see me, big boy?" She asked, running her hands down my chest. Her face was slightly flushed, but that was the only sign of embarrassment she showed. Her hot little hands moved over my muscles, making them tremble. _God, how did she feel this good to me, all the time? I'll never get sick of her. And the dirty talk… God Dammit, that was hot…_

"I was never surprised at how big you were, Edward." Bella whispered, before ducking to suck on my collarbone. "I knew you'd be huge, just perfect to fill me." Without my permission, my hips jumped, crashing against hers. We both moaned simultaneously, pleasure crashing through my system. "That's it, baby." She crooned, reaching lower and cupping my erection, sliding down my body. She pressed kisses to my chest, running her hot little tongue _God, that tongue_ down my stomach and then back up. "You're so perfect, like a perfect piece of candy, all for me to lick." Bella's cheeks were bright red, and I knew she was having a hard time saying these ridiculous things. And I knew they were ridiculous. But it was so hot.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the heat coming off of her made her own personal sauna. I reached down and pulled her back up, attacking her lips with my own. She spread her legs wider for me to slip between them, and I pressed my clothed erection to her clothed center. "You feel what you do to me, Isabella?" I moaned into her mouth. "You drive me crazy."

"Right there." She panted. "Oh Edward, you feel so good right there." She wrapped her legs around my waist and kicked my butt, urging me to thrust. I lavished attention on her breasts while beginning to thrust gently against her. "Oh Edward. Please, I can't go slow anymore."

I nodded, and popped the button of her jeans, helping her slide them down her thin hips. I followed the path with my mouth, resting against her mound. I pulled off her jeans all the way, pressing my lips against her panties that rested low on her hips. They were crimson and lace, and didn't match her bra. I loved that. They were slightly damp. Wonderful.

Bella shifted her hips towards my face, rolling them against my chin. I moaned, and rubbed my nose against her center, where I thought her clit was. She shivered, sighing. "Stop teasing, Edward." She moaned. "I want you."

I smiled, then began to pull her panties down her hips with my teeth. She smiled, flopping her head back on her pillow. To my surprise, I found that she'd completely shaved herself, which I found I loved. When I had fully removed the panties, I returned to the top of her mound, pressing flat kisses to it, making her writhe. I chuckled, and she hissed. "Please, baby." Bella moaned, her hands tugging at my hair and stroking my neck and ears. "Please lick me, show me how much you love me." I moaned, and licked her deeply, running from her entrance to her clit. Bella gasped, and shoved her hips against my face. "More… oh _god_, Edward."

I loved her, and poured my love onto her body, collecting everything she gave me. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed this. A few years ago, listening to my family's exploits—oh, the horror—I'd always found this one particularly odd. But with Bella, I felt I could subside solely on what she gave me. Her core was glistening, the lips swollen and pink. It was so beautiful, so intimate. It was mine.

I felt Bella's heart rate increase, and her breathing picked up. I sucked on her clit, pinching it between my lips. To my surprise, her leg began to twitch with each pinch I gave her. I smiled, looking up at her. "What is that?" I asked.

She chucked breathily. "I don't know, I can't stop it." I smiled.

"Good," I said. "because I don't want you to." To my surprise, Bella pushed on my shoulders, motioning for me to get off of her. I sat back, looking at her curiously.

"Together" She breathed, sitting up and pushing me back against the other side of her bed. I smiled collecting her in my arms. I kissed her deeply, settling her between my legs so that my erection –_good god—_rested between her ass cheeks. Her wet center touched the waistband of my pants, and I hissed. Bella smiled, unbuttoning my pants and motioning for me to shove them down, which I did. Then Bella's center was pressed against my pubic hair, and my erection nestled below her. She shifted her hips so that her folds gently lined my erection, her heat flowing against me. I moaned, rubbing against her ever so slightly.

"What do _you_ want, big boy?" She whispered, and I smiled.

"So many things."

She smiled, leaning forward to lick my ear. "More specifically."

I grinned, sitting back on my elbows. Bella lost her balance momentarily, then seemed to get the picture, and slid down my body. "Just to warm up." I said, not wanting her to let me come without her. She nodded, and I breathed in, tensing myself for the first touch of her. Then I felt Bella's lips press kisses to my stomach, and then to my pubic hair. I growled, but was still very much control. Bella then ran her lips up and down my member, making my stomach coil pleasantly.

"Ready, love?" Bella asked, looking at me warily. I nodded, and grabbed on to her headboard, just in case. I felt Bella's mouth engulf me, and I sighed in complete bliss. This was complete paradise, and I groaned. Bella seemed to chuckle around my… my cock (that was so weird to say, so against my boyhood lessons), sending vibrations to the base of my cock. This was only her mouth, and she already made me lose my mind with just this. Imagine it getting even better? I was doomed.

"Bella, God, you're so incredible, baby." I moaned, allowing one of my hands to unclench slightly to touch her hair. This was more intense than the previous time we'd done this, because we were both aware it could get better, and that we_ would_ get there. This was just the start.

My mind, as some people would say, totally blissed out, to the point where I was completely content. Bella was producing some of the most ridiculously sexy sounds, slurping and sucking along my shaft with her hot little mouth. Suddenly, I felt the pleasure grow even better, and looked down to see her attempting to fit all of my length down her throat. I gasped, totally surprised by this girl. How I loved her.

I felt myself building, and I had to stop her. "Bella. Please. Together." I breathed, and she smiled, releasing me. I pulled her up my body, nestling her into my lap. I then flipped us over, so that I could rub myself against her center. I was so close, and hoped she was still there too.

"Edward, please." She moaned, rubbing against me. I thrust against her wet hot folds, my member sliding between them, but not penetrating, and placed my thumb on her clit. "Oh, oh god_ Edward_." She moaned, and her voice was lower and huskier than I had ever heard before. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I could feel her, quivering below me. "I'm there, baby, I'm almost there." She moaned, and I could feel my insides coil more intensely.

"Me too, Bella. God, I love you." I panted, kissing her deeply and I felt her convulse underneath me, and let myself go. I pulled back enough so that my seed didn't get near her center, instead marking her thigh and sheets. Bella sighed, meeting my gaze.

"It feels good, kind of cooling and tingly." She sighed, pulling my mouth to hers. "I love you." She whispered, kissing me gently and stroking my back. I felt so proud to be able to call her my own, this sweet, beautiful, selfless girl. I told her so, and she blushed deeply.

Bella sat up, reaching over to her bedside table and pulling out what I recognized as her ring box. She took my mother's ring out and put it on her finger, still blushing. "I took it off because I was cleaning, but I've been wearing it all week." She whispered, and I grinned widely. "I'm ready to wear it all the time, I think. The invitations are out, we don't have to stay secret anymore."

I was unbelievably touched, and thought I could feel my heart beat again from the amount of joy it held. I tucked Bella's hair behind her ears and kissed her, holding her cheeks in my hands. "My perfect girl." I whispered. "I could never express to you…"

Bella put her hand over my mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Please don't get too sappy." She said, and I laughed. "Honestly, I don't know if I can take it."

I chuckled, and buried my head in her armpit. "Fine, fine. But I do love you." Bella smiled, and kissed my head. I smiled, and held her close, until I heard Charlie's thoughts, and we had to get dressed, and continue on our day, a little more aware, and entirely satisfied. For now.

_Hey all,_

_Winter break is great for writing, but sadly, it's coming to a close! I am actually going to London for the semester, and I leave Tuesday. I have one more chapter that I know I'm going to write, but I don't know how much time I'll have to keep doing this, and my updates will not be as frequent._

_I just want you to know that I really appreciate every comment you have given me, and every person who has given me a chance and read this. This is my first major fanfiction (that is more than a one shot) and I have a lot of ideas for more, if you'll stay with me for a while. Feel free to add me as a friend on LJ if you like, my name is wopt70 and I love new people._

_Happy New Years, and great futures for you all. _

_Sincerely_

_Anne_


	7. The Lesson B Bella

**Gah! I'm so so sorry this took so damn long. Honest to god, 80% of it was written, and I just sat down and finished it right now, and I'm going to post it and be happy about it, even if there's editing mistakes.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED. I love you all, and if you read my story and don't review, how am I supposed to know you like it? Or don't. I want to hear your voices.**

**Hopefully things will calm down for me a little now that the honeymoon stage of London is over. Feel free to look at my blog. I don't know why I didn't make another LJ one… I think I have too many of those. ****.com/**

**Also, feel free to add me on LJ, at name wopt70. I love friends.**

**Ok, long ass note over. Please enjoy and review lots.**

The Lesson (B)

BPOV

_Edward mouth was on my stomach, leaving a wet trail of his saliva along my belly, and making me writhe in delight. I arousal was dripping down my thigh, and I was fruitlessly trying to force him towards my center, so that he would please, please help me out. But he was too strong, and too determined, teasing me, and driving me completely wild. I was panting, rolling my hips against his sternum, nearly screaming in frustration._

"Bella!" I rolled over to feel a cool hand on my brow, and I exhaled through my nose, realizing that I was slowly coming awake, and that I'd only been dreaming.

"Fuck…" I whispered, and Edward laughed breathily. I met his gaze, a flush heating my cheeks. His eyes were dark and hooded, and while one of his hands remained on my brow, the other pressed against my chest, above my breasts. I realized that I was way too warm, probably as a result from my dream. I also noticed that Edward had shifted so that I could not rub against him, even though he was sporting a huge erection.

He took note of my observations and petting my hair back from my forehead, whispered "I didn't feel quite right rubbing against you while you were sleeping." He leaned forward and kissed me between my eyebrows.

I grinned. "You could have woken me up then." Edward laughed. Slowly, still slightly groggy, I climbed on top of him, straddling him, and resting against his chest. "I was dreaming about you, about us, going slow. You were torturing me." I whispered, and he chuckled, stroking my hair gently.

"I'm sorry, lovely." He paused, then laughed. "Wait, no I'm not."

I groaned, smacking his chest lightly. "Why am I marrying you?"

"Because you're very very stupid."

"Right. And because you give me fantastic orgasms."

"Basically."

I smiled, rubbing my cheek against his. "So are you going to leave me here like this, or are you going to make my dreams come true?"

"Depends what your dreams were." He said in a sultry fashion, running his tongue down my neck. I shivered. "Did it involve something like this?" He said, shifting so that he could lick between my breasts, dipping under my tank-top. I groaned, and rubbed my hips against him.

Edward pushed me backwards, covering me like a hungry lion. I purred, reaching up for him, pulling his lips to mine. Edward's plan to go slow as often as possible was delightful, but also had made me absurdly needy for him. His tongue was like air for me, and I loved to feel it along every plane of my body, almost constantly. I'd been having near constant dreams of him, and every morning Edward would wake me voraciously, totally insane with sexual frustration.

I groaned, glancing at the clock. 4 AM. "Shit, Charlie's going fishing today. He'll be up soon." I gasped, and Edward's lips paused against my cheek.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." I said immediately. "But we have to be quick." Edward chuckled, helping me out of my sleep top. I purred as he attacked my breasts, playing with my nipples, his new favorite thing. Between pinching my nipples and my clit, he was completely obsessed, ravishing them every chance he got. It was a good thing I loved it so much, because otherwise, it would almost get tiring.

He dipped his hand between my legs as my body undulated under his own. "I love how cool you are against me. It's such a perfect feeling." I panted, as he stroked my wet folds with his index finger. I'd taken to wearing only short boxer shorts and a tank top to bed, ditching my sweatpants so that I could grant him easy access to anywhere he wanted to touch. I knew I should have felt guilty, doing all this with my father two rooms over, but I was two and a half weeks to being married. I figured I was allowed.

"You're so wet, Bella. That dream really got you going." He breathed, sucking on my stomach.

"Edward…." I moaned. "Mark me." I loved the feel of him sucking on my hip. I wanted more.

Edward grinned against the inside of my right hip, and sucked harder. To my immediate surprise, a completely uncontrollable shiver of bliss ripped through me. I rolled my hips in delight, unable to stop moving. My hands gripped his hair, and I opened my mouth in a silent cry. The feel of his lips on me was almost orgasmic in itself. His fingers continued their work against center, becoming more frantic.

"Edward." I panted, and he released my skin. I looked down to see a dark purple mark the size of my thumb against my normal alabaster skin. Edward licked it a few times to sooth any ache, and I purred contentedly.

"Mine." Edward mouthed against my skin, and I smiled. I pulled him up to me and kissed him deeply, lying on top of him once again.

"Only cause I let you have me." I joked, and he kissed me deeply, running his hands through my hair.

"Should I get back to work, princess?" He whispered, and I nodded.

"Can I try to reciprocate?" He moaned.

"I'd love it." He said, "But let me take care of you first. I actually enjoy it more…" I frowned.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I said, my heart dropping in my chest. "You have to tell me…"

Edward silenced me with a quick kiss, before drawing back and looking into my eyes reassuringly. "No, no of course not. I love what you do to me. You're… amazing at it. So much that I wonder if I'm the only one you're practicing on…" He winked. "I just love to give you pleasure, to see you writhe and moan, and know that I'm the one doing it to you."

I blushed, and leaned into his neck. "Only you can do it to me."

"And you have no idea how much that relieves me, since everyone else seems to want to try to do it to you." He said, before laying me down on the bed, and moving down my body. "Now let me take care of you." He grinned. "You look very uncomfortable."

I smiled, and turned my head to my pillow as he took off my shorts. I knew Charlie would be waking soon, sometimes he got up as early as 4:30, so I'd have to be quiet. Hopefully Edward would keep a mental ear out for him, in case he came to check on me in the morning. I hoped not, because even if he did warn me, there was no way I could get my clothes back on in time, and it was too hot to wear my covers.

I felt the first touch of his wet cold tongue to my lips, and I sighed. He was so perfect on night like this, when my skin was overheated and sweaty. He lapped every drop I had, and I felt him moan into me. It was such an overload. My hips leapt off the bed, and I thought I could feel his teeth for half a second, but there was no pain. Edward groaned again, and slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned and pushed back against him, and he added another, and began thrusting gently.

I didn't last long. There was no way I could have, with his skills added to the state I'd already worked myself into through dreaming. I came hard into his mouth, my whole body quivering like a leaf. However, I didn't get my moment of afterglow. Edward quickly tossed me my clothes, which I threw on as quickly as possible, and disappeared. I pulled the sheet over my overheated body, rolled towards the window so Charlie wouldn't see my overheated face, and tried to be realistically asleep.

I failed.

Charlie slipped into the room and walked over to my bed. "Bells?" He whispered, and put his hand on my back. Even his hand felt cool compared to my skin. "Bella, you're burning up and sweaty." He said, pulling the sheet from me. I shifted, groaned, and tried to act like I was just waking up. "You're all flushed." Charlie said, and went into the bathroom to get me a glass of water. While he was gone, I winced as I felt the result of my orgasm slick in between my thighs. Ick. How could Edward like that?

Charlie came back with a washcloth and a cup of water, and patted my face with the damp cloth. "Dad, I'm fine…" I moaned hoarsely. "I just had a little nightmare because of the heat."

Charlie sat on the bed and sighed. "You sure kiddo? I don't want you having nightmares again. You look all flushed."

I nodded, getting frustrated. "Go fishing, Dad. I'm fine. It's too early for me to be up. Have fun."

Charlie chuckled and got up, leaving. "Okay, stay out of trouble." I groaned, and rolled over as he left.

I few seconds later, I felt Edward's cool hand on my brow. "You really are warm."

"Please, Edward. I'm smoking hot." I joked, refusing to open my eyes. Edward laughed. "Do you want to continue?"

Edward sighed. "Um… I kind of… lost it. That was a pretty terrifying experience, and I think I'm gonna take a little while to recover." I nodded, agreeing mostly. It was hard to get back in the mood with my father walking around downstairs.

Edward climbed back into my bed and tucked me into his chest, cooling me off immediately. I felt pretty drained after our early morning activities, so I allowed him to lull me back to sleep by listening to him singing in a low voice.

When I woke up again, I was surprised to hear Alice singing along to the radio downstairs, and to find no Edward behind me. Suddenly, Alice's voice was outside my door, and she burst through and hopped on my bed. "Morning, sweet stuff!"

I groaned. "Where is my fiancée, Alice?"

"Ooh, you're finally using that word. Good for you." She said, jumping on the bed a few more times before flopping beside me. "Rosalie and I told him to get out, so we could give you some lessons for your wedding night." She pulled a vial of bubble mix out of her pocket and blew some in my face. I wondered if I was still dreaming, because this seemed a little strange.

"What kind of lessons?" I said warily, trying to shed the last of my sleepiness. "And where is Rosalie?"

"Downstairs, pouting because I wouldn't let her buy you a stripper pole. That's more a… first anniversary present than we need right now. Plus you'd probably only hurt yourself." I shivered, and Alice laughed. "So get dressed in what I put out for you, and make your way downstairs. I've got breakfast on the stove."

I groaned, and tried to pull my covers back over my head. Alice ripped them off my bed and jumped a few more times and blew more bubbles in my face before taking off down the stairs, giggling.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and put on the clothes (skimpy black shorts and tank, of course) and washed my face before trudging downstairs, feeling like I weighed 500 lbs. Alice was waiting for me with eggs and toast, and was bouncing in her seat, practically vibrating the house. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, and offered me a friendly wave, though she continued to sit away from the food.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked between bites, making sure to swallow fully before speaking, as Alice was reinforcing for the wedding.

"We're going to teach you how to be sexy." Rosalie called from the other room, and I blushed.

"Oh no." I moaned, and flopped my head onto the table. Hard. Ouch.

"Yeah, I bet that hurt." Alice said between chuckles. "Look, we're not going to do anything super dramatic, just teach you how to give a lap dance, a bit of a strip-tease…"

"We would've been able to show you how to pole dance if Alice didn't think you were such a pussy. I personally think you have the balls for it." Rosalie griped, then smiled, from what I could see through the small hole between my armpit and the table. "I bet Bella's quite the seductress when she wants to be."

I rolled my head around on the table, groaning. "Why….?" I asked.

"Because it's essential." Rosalie replied, at the exact same time that Alice spoke:

Because it's fun."

I finished most of my eggs (weren't people suppose to diet before their weddings? Why did Alice insist on feeding me so much?), and got up, ready to be humiliated.

Alice and I joined Rosalie in the living room, where she was watching MTV, possibly the least used channel in the house. Alice sat me down and pointed to the TV. "Bella, meet Shakira."

"I know who Shakira is."

"Of course you do. What you should know is how to move your hips like her."

I gaped. "Are you kidding me? Her hips are practically disconnected from the rest of her body. That can't be healthy." Rosalie got up, and shook her hips side to side just like Shakira did. I sighed. "Well, of course you can do it, Rosalie. You're perfect at everything."

Rosalie grinned. "And I'm even better than perfect at sex." She said, and Alice laughed uproariously. Even I broke out into a slight smile. I had to admit, if anyone were to teach me about sex, I would trust these two. I had heard enough of their stories to fully trust them. Almost too many to be comfortable with. I could only imagine how Edward felt when he heard them. Poor boy.

Rosalie made me stand and put her hands on my hips. "Now, I noticed you had pretty good movement at the party, and don't try to deny it. As long as your feet don't move, you're actually a bit graceful, though it's hard for me to admit it."

Alice chuckled, but hid it behind her hand delicately. I growled at her, and she laughed again. Rosalie snapped her fingers at me to get my attention again.

"Okay, now move like you're dancing."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "There's no music." Alice turned on the sound of the TV, and some outrageously smutty rap song came on. I tried to sway with the rhythm, but was totally lost. Rosalie huffed, frustrated.

"I know you can do better than that. Come on now." She gripped my hips, and made them move in a more acute fashion. "I'll count, you move to the rhythm I count out." I nodded reluctantly, and did as she said.

Soon I was moving in a slightly better fashion, because Rosalie stopped harping quite so much. She actually smiled, and then tried to get my hips to move in a circular fashion. Here, Alice came to help. She stood in front of me, and made me thrust towards her. She showed me how I could practice thrusting against a cushion or something, her hips moving as fast as lightening. I was totally lost. All in all, it was pretty horrifying, but soon I could move my hips in a slightly seductive fashion.

Throughout the morning, we went over everything from basic seductive tricks (trailing a finger down an arm with a suggestive look) to full out lap dances. Rosalie made me give them a strip tease, which was awful because I had to follow her performance, and her body reached a level of perfection mine would never be able to reach. Nothing I was doing was nearly as sexual as what Alice and Rosalie were doing, and anytime anything got too weird, we would all dissolve into giggles. The worst was when Rosalie was showing me how to walk like I was on a runway (why, I don't know), and I flipped my hair very dramatically and ran into the couch and fell over. None of us could stop laughing for ten minutes.

By the end of the morning, I was no Shakira, but I had a pretty decent butt shake in my arsenal, and had learned a few tricks to keep Edward guessing. Finally, Alice pulled a box out from behind the couch, and presented it to me.

"Every girl should have one." Rosalie stated, and I immediately became afraid. I refused to touch the box, so Alice whipped the lid off for me. It was just as bad as I thought. A light blue… toy lay in the box.

"It's a vibrator." Alice chirped. "And it's great for getting a guy excited for you. They think it's the hottest thing in the world to watch a girl pleasure herself. And then, they're desperate to give you more pleasure, to prove that you still need them."

Rosalie lifted her hands to the ceiling. "Tada!"

I groaned. "I'm never gonna use this." I said, putting the box down. Alice moved too quickly for me to see. Next thing I knew, the _thing_ was pressed against my lower back, just above my butt. And it was vibrating. And it felt really good. "Oh." I said, and both Cullens laughed. I decided I would keep it, just in case. You know, for massage purposes…

When Edward returned to the house, it was to find us all giggling over girly movies, the vibrator already hidden by Alice upstairs. Rosalie and Alice excused themselves, ruffling Edward's hair (Alice had to jump a bit to do it) as the made their way through the kitchen. Edward raised an eyebrow suggestively, then reached an arm out to me.

"They were thinking about dancing…" Edward said, taking my hand and twirling me around. "Were you practicing dancing without me?"

"Hmm…" I let him dance me around, wrapping my arms around me from behind, pulling me to his chest. I chuckled as he slipped his hands in to the front pockets of my jeans. I fit perfectly under his chin, and he kissed my neck.

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife in a few short weeks." He whispered against me, and I shivered in delight. Those weeks seemed epically long to me, but I guess I wasn't waiting for exactly the same part of the wedding process he was. Then again….

"You just want sex," I whispered.

Edward laughed, his cool breath puffing against my cheek. "That's a plus, yes." He rocked me against his hips, swaying side to side. "But I'm excited for a lot of other things too."

I smiled. "My immortality…"

Edward sighed, but placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "That too." He removed his arms from around me and sat on the couch, still holding my hand. His face was torn between adoration and concern, and I longed to make the concern disappear. He was always afraid, and I hated it.

An idea popped into my mind. "Want to see what Rosalie taught me?" I said, smiling.

Edward watched me warily. "Yes?"

"Yes." I said, before straddling him, while running my hands through his hair. "I'm still a little shaky. I'm not the most graceful girl." I turned on the TV, and Sean Paul's Temperature was playing. Edward raised and eyebrow, and I blushed. "Sorry, I need music."

At first I just kissed him, running my hands through his hair and up and down his chest. He sighed happily against my lips, and I rewarded him by shifting my hips slightly against his and taking his bottom lip into my mouth. I started to rock against him to the beat, attempting to give him a little bit of a lap dance, standing up and sitting in his lap facing the other direction, running my hands along his thighs and touching my own body (stomach, hair, breasts) with the beat of the music.

Edward's hands were on my hips, and I could hear him breathing roughly behind me. Soon, my legs got too tired to continue (I'd been doing this all day), and I flopped against him, my head rolling back on his shoulder so that I could look at him. His face was stoic, and my heart dropped. "I'm not very good at it. I can't really _do _sexy. I just don't have the fluidity that your sisters have."

Edward's hands shifted so that they were encompassing my hips. He rolled his face so that his cheek was pressed against my forehead. He felt good and cool against my flushed face. "You have no idea." He breathed right into my ear. "You are so good at sexy. Every little thing you do, it's perfect. It's all I could ever want." I smiled, and kissed his throat.

"Thank you." I shifted, and felt his erection below me. Clearly my dance had affected him, if only slightly. "What did you do today?" I whispered against his throat, pressing an open mouthed kiss there, right on his adams apple.

"Hung out with Jasper and Emmett. Talked to Carlisle. Not nearly as much fun as you seemed to have had."

I grinned. "I can help remedy that, if you will. You never got your happy ending this morning." I whispered, rubbing my behind against him. Edward moaned softly, gripping my hips a bit harder.

"You in the mood?" He asked, probably listening to my heart-rate. I was pretty cool, but always ready to jump into action.

"Psh, For you? Always." I said, sitting up and moving around to straddle him again, leaning forward to take his earlobe into my mouth. "Your beautiful body can get me going anytime."

Edward smiled against my cheek. "Let's hope that stays true for eternity."

I moved back so that my weight rested against his knee caps, and I slowly undid the fly of his jeans. I kept kissing him as I took his length into my hands, something we hadn't tried yet. I was worried that the combination of kissing and touching would be too much for him. Edward let out an uneven breath, but continued to kiss me passionately. I pulled back and spit into my hand, before continuing to stroke him. He moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"You feel so good, lovely." He whispered to me. "I love your hands on me, your hot little hands. They're so soft, and so perfect."

I smiled, taking his bottom lip into my mouth. I could feel the icy wetness of his teeth, and the thought thrilled me. Soon, soon. He'd change me. I'd feel those teeth.

"Your heart is about to take flight." Edward breathed against me, licking my ear and making me tremble in delight. "What are you thinking about?" He arched up into my hand a little more with each stroke, and I felt so powerful.

I tried to focus on his question. "Mmm, you. The honeymoon. Everything." I panted. Edward shivered below me, practically purring. I sighed against his lip, totally happy. Edward's erection was almost warm in my grasp, and seemed to be thrumming, as if there was blood below the surface. I wondered briefly at the biology of it all, then decided I really really didn't care enough for it to be a thought process right now. Just as long as it never stopped.

My center was throbbing, fully drawn to his presence. Edward was trembling slightly, and this was only a hand-job. Imagine the real thing? Wait… that's what had cause problems before. I felt wonderful, feeling Edward's breath against my cheek and his upward thrusts in to my hand. I felt if I could stay this way for my entire life, I'd never need anything else.

"Shit. Shit, oh God, _Bella_…" Edward gasped, and brushed my hand away. His face gave way to complete bliss as he came, collecting what he could in his hand. However, a small drop of his seed flew upwards, and landed on my bottom lip. Edward's eyes watched me warily, before I stuck my tongue out and licked the drop off. It tasted different from anything I'd ever tasted, a little salty, but also sweet. Almost too sweet. I smiled around my find.

"Oh my fucking god." He moaned, sitting back against the couch, fully relaxed. "That was so sexy. You fucking vixen. You're so sexy, my love."

I felt the drop tingle in my mouth, like pop rocks. It felt good. "I want more." I whispered, and Edward closed his eyes an released a shaky breath. "Want to go upstairs?" I asked, checking my watch. "I've an hour before I should start making dinner." Without an answer, I got up and headed upstairs, attempting to sway my hips in a suggestive manner like Rosalie had taught me. Halfway up the stairs, I felt cool hands grab me and lift me to his chest. I giggled, leaning against him as he lifted me. His hands were smooth and cool against my bare legs and shoulders, and when we got to the bedroom, I remained in his arms as we lay in the bed. Edward's hands rubbed soothing circles against my skin, and I moaned in delight.

Slowly, he lay me on the bed on my stomach and straddled me, and began to give me a thorough back massage. The pressure was just perfect for getting out my muscle knots, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I was drooling on my pillow. It just felt so unbelievably good.

Edward's hands moved lower, and his weight settled on the backs on my thighs, and began to massage my butt. I giggled, because it surprisingly tickled, and Edward laughed. Deep down though, all his touches were fanning a fire in my belly, and I began to become more and more aroused. And Edward, he knew. He could smell it. He massaged my thighs, but something else pressed against my butt. I looked back, confused, to see his resting his face against my butt while he massaged me. And his nostrils were flared, taking in the scent of me. _Oh God._

I wrapped my arms around my pillow and felt, to my surprise, the small blue vibrator that Alice had hidden in my room. I clenched it in my fist and Edward stopped massaging. "What is that you've got, my love?" He whispered, obviously curious. I realized he could smell the thing in my hands.

"Just a present from Alice." I sighed, meeting his gaze. It was a weird angle to view him from, but no less attractive.

"May I see?"

"You might get mad."

Edward frowned, so I brought my hand out from under my pillow. His eyes darkened and his eyebrow quirked hilariously as he looked at the thing, which wasn't as obvious as some, but still pretty out there. "And why, my love, do you need one of these?" He whispered, and I shivered.

"I don't. She just said every girl needed one. To drive men mad." I whispered, blushing.

Edward smiled. "Have you used it yet?" I shook my head. "Would you like to try it out?" I shrugged. "Together?" I smiled.

"Sure." I said, a little nervous. Edward smiled grew and he kissed me reassuringly. "I'll take care of you." He began tugging down my jeans ever so gently, and I tried to lay back and relax against my pillows.

For some reason, I was nervous about adding this to our experimentation. So far, I'd felt mostly confident with everything we'd done, but that was because I trusted Edward with my life. Bringing this new object into our play made me feel a little… well, lets just say I wasn't as sure what to expect, because it wasn't cold, and it… settings instead of feelings. So yeah, a little wary was I. But I still trusted Edward, and I knew if I said stop, he would stop.

My jeans were off, but my panties stayed on, as did the rest of my clothes. This was a little different as well. Usually my clothes were practically ripped to shreds in sexual desperation, but now we were just taking our sweet time.

Edward started the toy, and I winced at the dramatic whirring sound it made. My entire body tensed, and Edward's hand took my own. I was still facing mostly down, though I was slightly twisted to face him. He met my gaze, calming me, before placing the vibrator against my back. It felt good, I had to admit, and just like a massage chair, but very centralized. I closed my eyes and felt Edward shift a bit, before feeling his mouth against my lower back as well, a few inches from the vibrator. And he was… _guh_… licking me, placing open mouthed kisses all long the area the vibrator traveled.

"Does that feel good?" He murmured, moving the toy in circles around my back, still lapping at my skin.

I could only whimper in response. He chuckled. He then moved the toy lower, so that it rested between my butt cheeks. I gasped. I could feel the vibrations moving up and down my slit and I moaned softly into the pillow. Edward took that as a good sign, and moved it lower, though still slowly. _Good god_, I sighed, feeling myself become wet. _Not that I hadn't already been before_. Edward kissed my very upper thigh as he played with the thing, rubbing it around that general area before flipping me onto my back in a quick movement. His eyes were dark and wild, and my breath left me.

Edward began to lick me through my panties, applying the toy to my inner thigh. I was still a little tense, I could feel, and tried to relax myself further. He was clearly waiting for my 'OK,' but I couldn't quite say I minded the slow pace. However, his tongue was quickly making my panties soaking wet, from both sides. He licked the crease between my center and my leg, darting under the panties ever so slightly, and causing me to tremble. I was already panting quite embarrassingly, but Edward seemed to want to draw as many of those pants out of me as possible.

Then, he switched, putting his mouth on my thigh and the vibrator just above my center, teasing me. I was nearly shaking at the feel of it, which sent shockwaves in the direction of my core. Slowly, he moved the thing downwards, until it rested above my clit. The feeling was muted, of course, by the fabric, but it was still wonderful. It reminded me of the first time Edward had gone down on me, and he had moved his tongue so quickly… _shit._ With that image and this feeling…

I was now gasping, and I reached down to touch his soft hair to ground me. "_Edward_," I sighed, my hips shifting on the bed ever so slightly. Edward smiled and took the chance to remove my panties, not bothering to slide them down my legs, instead going for tearing them off at the hips. He immediately pressed an open mouth kiss to my bare flesh before adding his tongue in a few luxurious strokes. I convulsed, my stomach contracting. He purred against my skin, and then placed the vibrator back on my folds. I whimpered desperately as the vibrations coursed through me, turning my body to goo.

Suddenly, the vibrating got more intense, and my body arched. I looked desperately at Edward, trying to make my brain work to see what had changed, to see Edward's grin widen. He was pushing buttons I hadn't explored yet. Literally. And figuratively. He lowered the device closer to my opening, and I could feel the vibrations _inside_ of me now, coursing up my spine. He made this circuit a few times before adding even more pressure to the device against my clit.

"_Oh… my god…. Edward!"_ I shrieked, surprised as he laughed. His mouth reattached itself to my thigh, and it was all I could do to not scream. He pressed it against my clit in hard, slow circles, slowly beginning to increase his speed, while altering his pressure. My hands fisted in the sheets as I felt myself building to a climax. I reached down wildly to his hair and yanked, asking, begging for him to kiss me, something I don't think I'd ever wanted more than at this moment.

Thank God he caught the message, because the second he fastened his lips to mine, he turned the vibrator on to it's highest setting, and between the two feelings, I was completely lost and destroyed in the agony of my own pleasure. I gasped into his mouth as I shuddered, convulsing drastically and clutching him desperately, feeling like any second I might be blown away.

My brain had turned to mush, and my muscles locked, so I couldn't exactly let him go. When I finally came to, I felt Edward pressing desperate kisses to my neck and collarbone, not trying to extract himself from my grip. Good man. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh, seeming to pulse through his pants onto my leg. I felt selfish and satisfied at the same time, knowing that he still needed—_wanted--_ me to help him. My muscles finally unlocked, and I slowly lowered myself to the bed and out of my arched position, whimpering slightly. The vibrator was gone, probably thrown over the side of the bed as I came down from my high.

Edward chuckled. "There you are. I was worried I'd caused serious damage." I couldn't answer, and stayed content just laying there, with his body weight on me.

"Shut up, you jerk." I eventually managed, it coming out in a breathy moan. Edward faked a pout, which broke as soon as I lifted my thigh to rub against his erection. Then his face broke into a delighted yet pained expression of lust and desperation.

"God, Bella, don't surprise me like that." He gasped, resting his head against my collarbone.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. You can manage."

He laughed breathily, pressing back into my thigh with his hips. But I didn't want him there. I shifted my body under his, him lifting himself to help me a little, removing his slacks and boxers, and I lined us so that he was between my legs. He rubbed his erection against my center and practically purred. "You're so wet. God, you're so hot and wet." He said, and I looked down to see his cock literally glistening on parts with my come. The sight was too much, I nearly forced myself onto him that very instant. But he withdrew, instead rubbing his cock under me, so that it slid between my butt cheeks to give him some friction. That was a fricken amazing feeling as well.

"God, Bella… I bet you're so tight." He was panting now, barely able to control his slow thrusts. His entire body was tense from the point where his forehead met my collarbone to his toes, which were curled tightly. "I know you're so tight. My fingers barely fit, I can't even imagine…" He arched his back, his face tight, eyes closed, teeth clenched.

I felt brave, feeling him come apart in my arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and whispered to him, knowing he'd hear. "Imagine it, Edward." He whimpered. "Imagine me hot and tight around you, you sliding in and out of me… torturing me." I moaned softly, getting lost in the moment. "Imagine me clenching around you, coming around you, so wet, so deep…" Edward groaned, and I saw his abdomen clench as he let go, letting slip a rough growl. I felt his cool ejaculation against my back and sighed.

Edward gingerly laid himself back down on my body, letting me feel his full weight against me. He placed his head sideways against my shoulder so that his lips were pressed against my throat, groaning softly. "You're going to kill me, girl. I would move mountains for you, to see you in ecstasy like that."

I grinned, holding him to me tightly. "Have you ever tried that?" I asked.

He pressed a kiss to my jugular. "Tried what?"

"To move mountains. Is that possible?"

Edward laughed weakly. "I have never tried that, and I don't know how I would really. But once you're like me, we'll try."

I smiled, my insides bursting with happiness at his admission. I laughed gleefully, tightening my grip on him. "You admitted that I'm going to be one of you." I whispered, pressing my cheek to his hair.

Edward attached his lips to me again, sucking softly. "Of course. You're not changing your mind are you?" He joked, and I hit him.

"We'll be married soon, and you'll be stuck with me." I whispered.

Edward pushed up to so he could hover above me. "Oh no, what ever will I do." He said in a dead tone, mirth shining in his eyes. I reached up and pulled his lips to mine.

I smiled. "We will move mountains."

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it's totally addicting reading what you all have to say, and it really boosts my confidence. I love you all! Feel free to view my travel blog and friend me! .com/**

**love**

**Anne**


	8. The Human Drama

Experimentation Chapter 8 The Human Drama

**Hey peeps.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and attention! I love you all, you're too sweet for words. Here's the next chapter, and it's a little more dramatic, but also a little more sexy. So let me know what you think! Oh. and it's unbetaed. again... So editing is my bad.**

One Week. God, One week, and we'd be married. My mind swirled in happiness as I pictured Bella's face, with a veil, or maybe not, maybe just a white dress. Hell, I didn't even care if she wore sweats and one of her baggy, holey shirts (that I'd seen very little of lately, since she was so keen on seducing me… not that I minded), as long as she walked down the aisle and didn't regret saying "I do" at the end of the day.

Truth be told, I didn't know much about what our wedding day was going to be like. Bella had decided very early on that she wanted as little to do with the wedding process as possible, and so with her stepping out of the picture, Alice seemed to decide that it was unfair for me to remain. Which was fine with me, really. What did I know about color coordination and flower bouquets?

Of course, our extended family was being invited. All of them save one were quite pleased, and very excited to meet my dear Bella. After so long of seeing me mateless, lost and alone, they were intrigued to see what sort of fairy had turned my gaze. I remember, of course, the day Esme and Carlisle had told them of Bella. I hadn't wanted to be a part of the conversation, because I didn't want to know what they would say about me falling in love with a human girl. It was bad enough hearing my own thoughts. And Tanya… poor Tanya. It was here I could sympathize for Bella's plight with Jacob. Tanya had been crushed. I remember Esme's sweet loving voice, so happy for me, as she broke the news over the telephone, where my extended family waited on speakerphone.

_ "Well, we're actually calling because we have very good news." Esme's voice practically trembled with excitement. Even two stories up from them, I could see her smiling face reflected in Carlisle's thoughts._

_ "Oh?" Carmen's motherly voice registered as a warm friendly sound in Esme and Carlisle's minds. I could hear the voice directly through the phone, but not as well as it registered with my parents. "Well, tell us then. We're all dying to hear what's so exciting!"_

_ "Did Alice buy some big fancy car or a shopping mall or something?" Kate's joking voice was full of smiles._

_ "Better." Carlisle said, laughing. "Edward has found a mate." Here my stomach had clenched uncomfortably, waiting to hear what damage I'd cause in their family, now that I could no longer be matched up so perfectly with Tanya. Not that what they thought of Bella would change the way I thought of her, not in the slightest. But it would be so easy if everyone just got along. _

_ "A mate? Really?" Carmen said excitedly, though I noticed there was a mumble of voices in the background. I had sighed. _

_ "Yes, though it's a little complicated." Esme said, as Carlisle hugged her to his side. She then had begun to talk about how Bella was in fact human, and how she affected my vampire senses, and how I was struggling with it everyday, but so determined, because I loved her. And it was all completely true. _

_ Silence greeted her words. _

_ "But surely…" Irina had begun, and I had wished at the time that I could listen to each of their thought processes. Of course, falling in love with a human was unheard of, even taboo. As it should be. "she can't love him back, can she? Does she know what he is?"_

_ My mind had ached for a moment as I thought of this. There was no way Bella could have loved me as much as I loved her, there was no way. I felt like a mere asteroid circling the sun, doomed to crash into its surface and die out. Or be enveloped in it's blast should it die. _

_ Carlisle had cleared his throat purposefully and continued. "Yes, she loves him very much. And yes, she knows what he is. She is the most accepting creature I've ever seen, and completely tolerant of us. It's outstanding." _

_ "Edward told her?" Tanya had whispered, her voice strained. My heart had clenched for her, pained for my friend. But now that I had Bella, I knew that I could never have loved Tanya the way she wanted me to. My brotherly affection would never have been enough._

_ "No, of course not. She figured it out, somehow." Esme said. "She's a very bright girl, and so sweet. One of the nicest young women I've ever come across."_

_ "What's her name?" Kate had asked, her voice happy, though with a tinge of sympathy for Tanya. _

_ "Bella." _

_ "Ah, beautiful." Alistair had said, and I heard acceptance in his tone. "She must be charming and beautiful indeed to win the heart of someone like Edward."_

_ "She is, but she is also just very unique." Carlisle said. "For instance, she is completely clumsy and accident prone, and, most unique of all, Edward cannot hear her thoughts." _

_ The conversation had broken out into queries of why that would be, and away from the gut wrenching part of this. I had begun to feel restless, and started to make my way down the steps. I already knew where I was headed. I missed her. As I passed the room where Carlisle and Esme were on the phone, they called out to me. _

_ "Tell them about her, Edward." Esme had said, putting the phone on speakerphone. _

_ I had shrugged. "I cant." I had said simply. "She is indescribable." And had sprinted out the door._

I smiled at the memory, remembering the warmth that had radiated through me at my parents complete acceptance of my choice. And they had only helped since then. A week ago, Bella's car had arrived, the Guardian. Carlisle had had to pull major strings to get one, even on temporary lease. Bella, of course, was terrified of the thing, and I had to say the only thing consoling me from her adjustment to it was the fact that if she was, for any reason (be it she push the gas too hard or the brakes), no harm could possibly become her. Still, she did hate the thing. She missed her truck.

I missed her. She had gone to the mall with Alice (on some secret mission that I was not to know about), and was to return soon. And so I was here, sitting on my bed, pretending to read but thinking of her. I couldn't wait till she returned. It seemed my love for her, and my desire for her, grew exponentially by the day. It made my carnal, so that many of our nights together she did not fall asleep until two or three in the morning, because we both wanted each other so damn much. I would feel bad for my disruption of her sleeping habits, but most days she got to sleep in, and besides, she always informed me that it was more than welcome.

As if on cue, I heard Alice's thoughts in my head as she crossed into my five mile zone, though they were not what I thought they would be, of sales and good buys. Instead, she seemed to be focusing on a rather distraught Bella, who was sniffling in the seat beside her. I sat up immediately, and began to make my way downstairs, so that I could be there to receive them. Even with her fast Porsche, the drive to the house seemed impossibly long. Five miles, how long could it take to drive five miles when you have a car that goes 180? I sat on the bottom step, worrying my lip, until finally I hear her tires on the driveway.

_ Stupid kids_. Alice was thinking violent thoughts about some of Bella's high school friends, and I wondered more than ever what had happened.

The Porsche drove up to the house, and I sprang to Bella's door. As I opened it, I saw her tear stained face, and my heart broke. However, she pushed me away without looking at me, and with Alice's help she sprinted up the steps without tripping. Confused, I grabbed the two shopping bags from the backseat of the car and bolted after them, trying to decipher Alice's jumbled thoughts.

I followed them to the bathroom, where I heard the worst sound: Bella sobbing, and retching into the toilet. I dropped the bags outside the bathroom and rushed in, sitting on the tub behind Bella and petting her back as she dry heaved.

"What happened?" I demanded, looking at Alice desperately. She groaned.

"We ran into Jessica and Mike at the mall. I ran to go get something, a present I didn't want Bella to see, so I left her there, thinking they'd be fine just talking." Bella sniffled enormously, and I pressed a kiss to her head before she began to retch again. "When I came back, they were being horrible to her, asking her how many months pregnant she was, how upset were you that you were stuck with her now, that you had to pretend to love her for that much longer." Alice was clearly furious. "That all you'd wanted was a quick fuck and she'd got attached. It was awful. Bella was holding her own, but the moment she got to the car, she began to sob." Alice stroked Bella's hair sweetly.

I wanted to kill those humans. How could they say something like that? Bella had stopped retching, as nothing but stomach fluid had come up, and she was resting her head on the toilet seat. I pulled her to me, and buried my face in her hair. Alice shot me a knowing look and kissed Bella's temple before leaving the room, picking up the bags that I'd left outside the door. Her entire figure seemed diminished. But I was more focused on my beautiful girl, and stopping her tears.

"My poor girl…" I muttered, stroking her hair and trying to turn her face towards me.

"No… Edward, I'm gross…" Bella moaned, and I nodded. I let go of her momentarily, standing and letting her rest between my legs as I got her a glass of water from the sink. I was almost frightened at how listless she seemed, flopping limply around. I then sat on the floor with her, positioning her between my legs and handing her the cup. She sipped and swished the water around in her mouth before spitting it into the toilet bowl. "Sorry." She sighed. "That can't smell good."

I smiled at her inability to think of herself first. "It's okay love. Can we focus on you though? Are you okay?" I said, stroking her hair back as she rested against my chest, her head tucked under my chin. I heard various thoughts of concern throughout the house as Alice relayed the story to everyone. "I have to admit, I want to kill those idiots for what they said to you."

Bella chuckled weakly. "I might let you. I don't know the last time I've been that upset. I didn't puke when Jake…" She trailed off, and I kissed her temple. I couldn't be mad at her for that anymore. She sniffled again, and I could smell the salt of more tears. "I just can't believe them. They were my friends…" She said, her voice thin and cracking. "Why would they say that?" She said, turning in my grasp to look at me. "What did I ever do to them?" Small lines of wet trickled down her cheeks.

My heart broke at her expression, and I felt the pain acutely. "They're jealous and stupid, because they'll never understand what we have." I said, smiling at my own cheesiness. "As silly as it sounds, it's true. Mike wants you and Jessica wants a boyfriend who actually loves her. They don't want to show that they're hurt, so they lash out." I reached forward and flushed the toilet. "Let me take you out of here, love." She nodded slightly, and I picked her up effortlessly and stood, taking her to my—our—room. Once there, she curled against me tightly, and cried.

I hated this. Feeling so helpless because of something I'd done, even indirectly. She was marrying me because I begged her, and of course she was getting attacked for it. It was cruelly unfair, for women everywhere. Esme was almost frantic, wanting to comfort Bella as well, her thoughts racing. Alice was informing her that she could bring Bella tea in fifteen minutes, once she'd calmed down. I silently thanked them.

Sure enough, minutes later, Bella stopped sniffling, and relaxed against me. I kissed her forehead, and then pulled to closer so I could give her a proper kiss. She was soft and welcoming against me, and her lips tasted of salt. Slowly, she smiled, and I smiled back at her. "That's better." I whispered. "There's that smile I love."

Bella laughed, rolling her eyes at me. "Do you ever get tired of being the sappiest man alive?"

I kissed her again softly. "No, because it's impossible for me to get tired of anything related to you, and also, I'm not a man."

She laughed again. She lowered her hand to my crotch and patted lightly. "This begs to differ." She whispered, her voice still carrying the remains of her sadness in its scratchy tone. I glared at her jokingly.

"Don't tease, Isabella."

Her grin widened, and there was a mischievous glint to her eyes. "That's not my name."

Just then Esme's voice broke through my mind, asking me if she could come up, and I realized she was standing directly at the base of the staircase, waiting for me to say yes. She even had the tea ready.

"Come on up, Esme." I said softly, and Bella's face contracted in confusion before clearing, and laughing a little. Esme came into the room with a tray of tea and cookies, which she placed on the bedside table. She then kneeled onto the bed and pulled Bella towards her, hugging her to her chest.

"People never understand strong women, Bella baby." Esme crooned, and Bella sighed against her. "They never understand how hard it is to make these kind of decisions and know what is to come." She kissed Bella's head, and I smiled. Esme was so good at this mothering stuff. From what I knew, Renee had never been so great at tending to Bella's needs. It seemed Renee needed the support more than Bella had. But I knew it could not have been easy for her, growing up with few friends and little father, as well as a scatterbrained mother that didn't really put her daughter first.

Esme finally released Bella, who drew back with a sniffle. I collected her in my arms immediately, pulling her into my lap. Esme handed her a cup of tea and cookie, making Bella giggle, especially because Esme refused to leave until she saw Bella eat at least one cookie.

"You're too skinny, girly. You're mimicking Alice, and I like to see a girl with some curves." Bella blushed and took a big bite of the cookie. Esme kissed her head again and moved back to the doorway, smiling at both of us. _Take care of my girl, Edward, _she thought as she closed the door behind her. I grinned, pressing my nose to Bella's hair.

Bella sipped her tea delicately: in fact, the only thing she needed to add was a pointed pinky and she'd have all the poise of a princess. "Are you feeling better?" I murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I hate to see you so sad."

Bella shrugged, taking another slow sip. When she lowered the cup, she paused for a moment before speaking. "I just thought they were my good friends, that's all." She shrugged. I hugged her tightly from behind. "I had no idea they had that kind of venom."

"They probably didn't mean very much of it, if any." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder. "But I have to tell you, Jessica has always been full of venom." Bella sighed. "Trust me, I should know."

"I do trust you." She whispered. "I just wish we didn't live in a world with two sided friendships all over the place. I had hoped to leave that behind when I left Arizona."

My ears perked. Bella never mentioned old friends from Arizona, never even admitted to having any. "What happened in Arizona, love?" I whispered, laying us both down and rolling her so she lay on my chest, facing me.

Bella sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ears, a sign of agitation. I slipped my arms around her waist, holding her to me. "I had these two friends, Lisa and Courtney. Courtney was a promiscuous girl who was really more sad than sexy. The boys went to her to get their rocks off, and then left her, and never mentioned that they'd 'hit that'." I smiled at the addition of air-quotes. "And Lisa worshipped her, because she got with all the popular guys, even if the guys didn't want to admit it.

"I didn't really have anyone else to hang out with, so I followed them around, and they tried desperately to get me to flirt and play around with the boys. Which, as you probably know, me being me, didn't work so well." Bella blushed bright red, and I wondered if she'd even tried, or if she'd just stuck to her own morals. "So, because they didn't understand why I wouldn't just flaunt myself like they did, they started passing rumors that I was…" she buried her head in my chest, even her ears pink now. "a lesbian."

I smiled fondly, and hugged her even tighter. "Ouch." I whispered, and she giggled, springing back up to rest her head on her hands.

"Not that there is anything wrong with that, but of course my social status, small as it was, plunged, and everyone started calling me the lesbo. When I found out that they were the ones to spread the rumors, I sent a different rumor around the school, saying that Courtney had herpes. I don't think she got laid for the rest of high school."

I laughed, pulling her forward for a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft as always, and sent tingles through my body. "Well," I murmured as our lips parted, "I think you handled yourself quite well, really." Bella smiled and blushed, then reattached herself to my lips.

We kissed slowly and softly for a few moments, entirely happy within our little bubble. We then rolled onto our sides, looking at each other fondly. "What do you want to do now?" I asked her, my mind lost in her eyes. God, I really was a sap. But who cared?

Bella stretched like a cat on a sunlit rug and smiled. "Actually, I think I want to take a shower. I feel kind of gross."

"You don't look very gross." Bella laughed.

"All the same, pretty boy, I'm going to hop in the shower." She got off the bed and stretched. Just as she stretched her arms out, a small burst of sunlight broke through a cloud, and struck her. Her skin glowed in the light: her cheek warmed to the light, and the small strip above her waist where her sweatshirt had ridden up. Her hair glowed. I was so awestruck by this simple image, that all breath left my lungs. I stopped breathing. Bella watched me carefully, her hair slipping into her eyes. "Care to join me?" She whispered, smiling shyly.

I rose slowly, walking toward her reverently. As I reached her, I dipped and placed my hands under her butt and picked her up, lifting her so that she towered above my head. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and fell onto my face, and she grinned. "You are perfection." I whispered, spinning her around. "You're incredibly perfect."

Bella blushed. "Even when I'm gross?" She whispered, grinning.

"You could never be gross." I said, frowning at her, my eyebrows furrowed. "Never."

Bella laughed. "Are you going to carry me to the bathroom then? 'Cause… I'm okay with that."

"Good." And she folded herself over my shoulder as I carried her to the bathroom like a sack of potatoes. Once we were enclosed inside, I pressed her up against the bathroom counter, my hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. I slipped it over her head slowly, smiling when her head got momentarily stuck. I then turned around and turned the shower on, so it would be warm for her by the time she got fully undressed. When I turned around again, I saw that she'd unzipped her jeans, and her thumb was hooked suggestively in her belt loop, and was slowly tugging them down. I growled.

How could she not think she was sexy? When she'd pulled out those lap dance moves for me last week, I'd nearly lost it before I'd even had a chance to touch her. I ran my hands along her bare waist, pulling her to me, running my hands over her flat stomach and up to the edge of her bra. Bella shivered under my touch. I used one hand to move her hair to one side of her neck and touched my mouth to the other side. "You smell divine." I whispered. Bella purred, and I began to tug her jeans down. "Now lets get you warmed up." Bella stepped out of her jeans and I slipped her panties off as well, following their path with my nose. I could feel Bella trembling beneath me, I heard her unsnap her bra.

"You tease." She muttered, and ducked to my new level and grabbed me, kissing me. Her hands worked on my shirt, desperately trying to tug it over my head. I laughed and fell backwards, so that she fell between my legs. I helped her with my shirt and she started working on my pants, tugging at them. They were soon unbuttoned and I slipped them off.

"Get in the shower, you." I said. "You've got goosebumps all over you."

Bella reluctantly stood and I shed the rest of my clothing, before standing and pushing her towards the shower. "You should like the effect of cold on me." She muttered, sticking her perfect breasts out, and I grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to _**be**_cold." She smiled and stepped into the warm spray, her hair flattening around her head. I followed her, the hot water making my skin tingle. Bella's cheeks began to flush with the heat, and I could hear her heart flutter as she took in my body. I was so focused on her beautiful, tight, perfect body that I barely noticed the thrum of her blood in her neck.

I ran my hands along her waist again and pulled her to me, tucking her under my chin, then slipping my hands under her butt. Her breasts tightened against my chest from the chill of my skin, but she was hot against my hands. I pressed a kiss to her temple, and she practically purred.

"Does your house have unlimited hot water?" Bella asked, her lip pressing softly against my collarbone.

"Pretty much, yeah. We like hot water, it makes our skin warmer and makes us feel really good. Why?" I asked, kissing her temple again.

"Good. Cause I don't think I ever want to leave this place." I laughed. Reluctantly, I reached for her body wash and stepped away from her. I poured the soap onto a sea-sponge and rubbed it between my hands.

"Turn around."

Bella spun away from me, and I rubbed the sponge all over her back, forming a rich lather. It smelled of vanilla, of Bella. I washed her with the one hand, and massaged her back with the other, working out knots on her smooth soft back. Bella's chin dropped to her chest, and she moaned. The sound went directly to my cock, and I groaned softly in response.

I slowly washed her entire body, reaching around to wash her breasts, feeling her body respond to my touches, and hearing her breathy gasps. They drove me to distraction. My member was hard and aching and I could smell her arousal as well. Finally, I rinsed her, and turned her around to look at me. "Feel good?" I asked softly, kissing her.

Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My erection rubbed against her stomach and she sighed in content. "I love that feeling." She moaned. "That feeling of you being so ready and excited, just because of me." She kissed my adam's apple. "Makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Mmm… then maybe you are." My hands made their way to the sides of her breasts, tracing slow circles against them.

"You're driving me crazy." She muttered, pressing her face against my cheek. "You better be willing to finish this."

I scoffed. "Like I'd leave you hanging." But I wanted to take my time, so I reached for the shampoo. "Turn around. This will feel good."

As she obeyed, I poured her shampoo into my hand and began working it through her hair. Her head dropped back towards me, and I rubbed in small hard circles, massaging her scalp. She sighed happily. I smiled and dropped on of my hands to her butt, pinching slightly. "Hey now…" She warned, jumping a little. "Don't get me all relaxed and then surprise me. You'll give me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't want that…" I muttered, kissing her shoulder. "Not one bit."

I loved her hair. It was unbelievably thick, and shone in the sun. It covered her sweet ears (that she hated) and framed her face so perfectly. It also smelled so sweet, even if she didn't shampoo it. Now I showed it the care it deserved, working shampoo and then conditioner through it tenderly. I slowly realized that her one hand was moving… _Oh God, _she was touching herself. Slowly, teasing herself. I practically lost it then and there. I turned her around and rinsed her hair, and she unabashedly didn't stop touching herself. I groaned, rubbing her hair to get rid of all the soap, barely controlling myself. All I wanted to do was bury my head between her legs. Once all the shampoo was gone, and pulled her to me, kissing her deeply. My tongue explored her mouth, and she rubbed against me sensually.

"Please, Edward…" She panted against my lips. "God, I can barely wait a week. I want you so badly right now." She took my hand and placed it between her legs. I could feel how slick she was, and my eyes rolled back in my head. "If I asked you to, Edward, would you?" She panted.

I groaned, and my erection jumped. "God, yes… yes, I wouldn't stand a chance." I said, pressing against her. My fingers traced her slit. "Turn around, Bella, please." I panted. She looked at me, confused, before turning away from me, reaching out and bracing herself against the shower wall.

Immediately, I dropped to my knees, and began to press kisses to the back of her thighs. She moaned, and I saw her hand dip back to her center. "No." I said, pushing her hand away. "That's mine." I murmured, and she groaned. I spread her cheeks and pressed a kiss to each of them, before diving into her center.

"Edward!" She gasped, subconsciously trusting back towards my mouth. I moaned, and she gasped again. She could feel the vibrations. From then on, I sent as many vibrations up her body as I could manage. Bella was soon dripping wet, and not from the shower. I drank from her, which was quickly becoming my favorite thing to do.

At the end of last week, Bella had gotten her period, and we'd had to put a halt on me giving her oral pleasure. She had refused to stop pleasuring me, of course. She seemed to like that more than receiving, sometimes. However, I wished that I could have had the strength to taste her menstrual blood. However, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Edward, oh, Edward." Bella moaned, and I could see she was resting her head against the cool tile. I wondered distantly how long we'd been in the shower. How long I'd been torturing her. How long could we continue? I couldn't wait until she would stop getting tired, when we could do this all day. "Fuck, fuck fuck… it feels so good." She panted. "You drive me crazy…"

I slipped a finger inside of her, and she emitted a loud "fuck!". I smiled, tonguing her again. "More…" she panted, and I added another finger. I felt her body adjust to the new size quickly enough. And more than that, I felt her G-spot more easily in this position than ever before. "God, Edward. You need to stretch me, add another. You're bigger than this." I moaned.

This time, I added the third finger more slowly, and felt her body stretch as I shifted them around. I also heard her breath in between her teeth. "Does it hurt, baby?" I whispered, and she made a sound that told me it did.

"It's not awful, just new." She panted, but her words were laced with pain. I stilled my fingers. I hated to admit that if this would be too much for her, then I would probably be too much for her. I was bigger than this, and, of course, longer. "Just give me a moment."

I waited, though I wanted nothing more to drill into her—with more than just my fingers—and bring her such pleasure as I had in the past. But I could wait, because I knew I wouldn't be bringing her pleasure.

"Okay…" She said. "I think you can move now." I pressed a soft kiss to her lower back and began to move, searching for that G-spot. I knew immediately when I found it, because Bella gasped. I felt relieved immediately. I didn't want to hurt her. I kept moving towards that spot, and she would gasp in encouragement. I loved that sound. I focused on my hand and pressed kisses to her back. Randomly I would feel her body clench as an especially good thrust hit her, and I'd try to repeat it to the best of my ability.

The moment that nearly did _me_ in was when Bella reached on of her hands back and grabbed as much of my hair as she could, telling me through tugging that she loved what I was doing. And her sounds… for a shy, un-talkative person, she certainly let words spill when she was enjoying herself.

"God, Edward… Oh… shit… I can't wait… to feel… you… Oh _shit!"_

Those words were like an aphrodisiac to me, driving me insane. I reached my other hand around her slim hips and worked her clit, making her groan. I knew she was close. She was panting hard, and I could feel her clenching down on my fingers—_imagine what it'll feel like when its your…_-- and I wanted to see her face as she came…

I withdrew my fingers and pulled her down to the floor with me (I have a huge shower, I might add), and once she was facing me, wide eyed and pink cheeked, I pushed my fingers back inside and kissed her, driving into her, until she began to shake and convulse beneath me. I drew back to watch her face, as she clenched her eyes shut.

"oh, oh _fuck_…" she gasped, clenching around my fingers a final time. I watched as she came down from that euphoric feeling, her face calm and relaxed, and so happy. Then suddenly she leaned backwards, and I had to reach out and grab her before her head cracked into the tile.

"oops…" she muttered, and I laughed and hugged her to me.

I just then began to notice the water pouring on to us from above. Huh. How'd I forget that part? I reached up and turned the water off, collecting Bella in my lap. Her heart was still thumping a mile a minute and I was sure the heated water wasn't helping. I slowly rose, bringing her with me, and carefully set her on her feet outside the shower. I then grabbed a towel and began to dry her off.

"Shower time is over?" She said as I bent down to dry her legs. She looked delicate on her feet, and I was eager to get her out of the bathroom before she tripped and fell over, or knocked into something. It would be just like her to survive vampires, werewolves, and cliff diving, but to slip and crack her head open in a bathroom. My worst nightmare.

"Yes, babe. We can go cuddle in bed, but you look a little out of it. Hard objects, not your friend."

Bella snorted. "I wouldn't say that…" She said, and eyed my member suggestively. I coughed and grabbed a towel to cover myself. She frowned as I wrapped it around my waist. "What?"

I wrapped her in a towel and picked her up. "Come on, love. Lets go back to bed." She pouted, but relented. If only she knew how hard it was to resist her.

I lay her down on the bed and covered her with my duvet, before slipping the towel away from her. She smiled and burrowed into the soft covers, eyes closed and content, the weak light that slipped through the clouds lighting her visible body. My already hard member twitched, seeing her in all her natural beauty. Her collarbone and sternum peaked over the top of the duvet, as well as her smooth slim arm. So beautiful.

"You know…" She muttered, smiling in her stillness. "I could disarm that gun you're carrying under the towel."

I burst out laughing, before climbing on the bed on all fours. "Oh really?" I said, trying to contain my laughter. "How would you go about doing that, I wonder?"

She didn't stir. The only part of her that moved was her mouth. "Oral persuasion. I'd talk you down from that cliff."

"And what if I want to jump?" I said, my lips tracing her hairline before I rested my head on my elbow and watched her.

One brown eye popped open, surveying me wickedly. "Well then." She said, pulling herself from the covers and revealing her breasts to me. "I guess I'd just have to make the fall worth it then."

She tugged at my towel and revealed my body. When she saw me, she practically licked her lips. It was delectable. I leaned forward and captured those lips with my own, drinking in her perfect taste. It was the sweet wine of my fiancée, something I could never get tired of.

Of course I could hear shifting of the fabric and covers, but it still caught me by surprise when she gripped my member in her hot little hand. My hips jumped, and she laughed into my mouth. "Too cute." She whispered, and I moaned.

"You mean manly."

"Sure, sure, whatever big boy."

She then began to kiss my chest, and all I could do was lie back and let her, because the second she touched me, I felt entirely helpless. Her mouth left a hot trail of tingles on my body, warming my very soul. It was moments like this that I felt human, that I felt my heart could pound and race, and that if I didn't breathe, my lungs would collapse because I wouldn't be inhaling her sweet scent.

"God, Bella…" I moaned, and she chuckled against my skin. "You're like a live wire, shocking me. You bring me to life."

Bella rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me. "You realize you just quoted Evanescence, right?" She said jokingly, but her eyes were soft.

I gave her a half-smile, and I heard her heart thump unevenly. "It was completely coincidental, I swear."

"Mhm… right."

Just as I was about to reply, she twisted her hand around my member and ran her thumb over the head. I gasped, and threw my head back. Too good. I felt Bella shift, and her mouth kissed my hip, before licking its way to the base of my member. She then traced up the length of it, teasing with only her lips. It was torture. I gripped the sheets, trying so hard not to grab her, to thrust upwards against her, possibly causing a fractured jaw, if not worse. So I focused on her heartbeat, and I focused on breathing, and when she engulfed me, finally, finally… I tried not to scream. I let out a grunt and closed my eyes, still picturing Bella, towering over my as I licked my way into her, her warm passage… _God_…

Her hot mouth made circuits on my skin, her soft hand working my scrotum and making me shiver. Occasionally she would tug (accidentally, I presume) my pubic hair, and it would intensify the feelings. There was only so much I could take. I groaned, and spilled into my lovers mouth, before realizing what I'd done.

I sat up instantaneously as I heard her slurp, watching as she took in my seed.

"Bella!" I said, watching her face. "Don't…" Too late… I heard her swallow. While it may have been the single most sexual thing I'd ever seen, I hardly noticed, as I was panicking about her physical state.

I immediately bolted up, running to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass of water and darted back into the room, to where Bella was sitting the bed, looking confused. I handed her the water. "Drink."

Bella rolled her eyes but drank the water. When the glass was empty, she handed it back to me and buried back into the covers. I watched her face for discomfort, but there was none. Only irritation. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Bella glared. "I'm fine, except for the fact that I don't get to hold my boyfriend after I give oral sex, because he's way over protective."

I sighed. Of course. "God, I'm sorry Bella." I said, crawling into bed and wrapping my arms around her. "I didn't mean it that way… I just don't know if you should be ingesting any fluid I produce. It might poison you."

Bella shrugged. "I feel fine. I just feel hurt, like…" I interrupted her by pulling her to me, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just forget…" I said, pressing my forehead against her ear. "I just freak out that something's going to take you away from me, so close…"

"Shhh." Bella whispered, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me to her. "None of that. Nothing's going to take me away from you now. Not even yourself."

I chuckled a little, feeling her warm skin flush underneath me. "You're sure you feel alright?"

Bella nodded, still holding me. I rolled onto my side, still keeping in contact with her, and slipped under the covers, lying beside her. Bella rolled on her side, and remained there, my forehead against her temple. I drank in her sweet breath and held her close, pressing soft kisses to her nose and cheeks when I felt compelled to touch her more.

Eventually, her heartbeat evened out, and I knew she'd drifted off to sleep. I sat there, both content and worried, thinking about my seed sitting in her stomach, and worried that it would wear through the lining of her stomach. I'd given her the water in hope that she'd quickly need to urinate and that it would help expel it from her body, but as long as it didn't enter her bloodstream…

I thought for a while about the different medical issues Carlisle had brought up at various points through our discussions about having sex with Bella. Seeing as we were only a week away, it seemed these issues were always on my mind. It was the reason I freaked out when Bella had swallowed… ahem... yeah. I just felt like everything was at risk, that she'd be snatched from me, just when everything was starting to go well.

Bella only slept for a little over a half hour, clutching me to her the entire time. I was glad it was summer, and that my skin wouldn't irritate her like it did when it was cold out. Now she pulled me ever closer to her, and used me to cool off her overheated skin.

When she awoke, she did so with an enormous yawn, which then turned into a smile.

"Good day, sir." She said with a sleepy smile. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "You need a pet name." She mumbled.

I laughed. "What? What would my pet name be? Snookums?"

Bella smiled. "If that's what you want to be called." She shifted, resting on her elbow and looking at me. "You call me love and baby, as well as some other names."

I reached up for a kiss. "Well, honestly, I was surprised you liked baby. I always think baby refers to the Grease Lightening stage of American history." I felt her smile against my lips.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it makes me feel kinda sweet and sexy." I ran my hands through her hair, feeling it thick between my fingers. "It caught me off guard at first, but I definitely like it." She pressed her lips to my chin, then lowered them to my adam's apple.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." I whispered. I pressed her against the mattress and just looked down at her, touching her soft hair and cheek. To my surprise, Bella's expression turned pensive. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you something?" She said, her beautiful dark eyes earnest. My nerves went into high alert, but I tried to remain calm. However, I could see she'd picked up that I was too still. I tried to smile reassuringly. "It's not bad, it's just…" She bit her lip, and I wished I could get a glimpse into her mind. Finally, she sighed. "Okay. I am afraid to meet your cousins." She whispered, blushing and flopping back down to her pillow.

"Why?" I asked, confused. She really did perplex me terribly sometimes. One day she wanted to know as much as she could about me, the next minute she was afraid of my family.

"Because I know I'm going to see Tanya and think that I'm not good enough, because she's going to be perfect and and and beautiful and graceful and even, and I know you will, but even if you show me the best attention all night, I'm still going to feel bad about myself in comparison." Bella blurted out, in one huge long mixed up breath of sweet air. Even with all the extra space in my brain, it took me a minute to figure out what she'd said.

I didn't know what to say. At least she had admitted that she knew I wouldn't be interested in Tanya, but that she would still feel diminished. "What can I do to change that feeling?" I whispered, searching her face.

"I don't know." She said, looking sad. "I don't think it can be helped."

I smiled sadly. "If only you saw yourself through my eyes, Bella. You'd be amazed at what I see." Bella smiled, and threaded her hand through my hair, tugging me towards her.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, and kissed me. Suddenly, there was a buzzing from the floor. I picked up Bella's bag and handed it to her, and she pulled out her new cell phone.

"It's a text." She said, and opened it. "…from Mike." I growled. "He says he's sorry, he doesn't know what came over him. He was hurt I hadn't told him before he got the invite." Bella frowned. She looked up at me. "I'm still really bad at texting. Can you type what I want to say?" I nodded reluctantly. All I wanted to write was 'fuck off, Newton.' Bella looked over my shoulder, though, so I couldn't slip it in. "Just tell him, 'You can't know how hard it is to be the source of this gossip. It's scary. I didn't tell anyone."

I quickly typed what she said, and sent it. I cupped her cheek in my hand, comforting her. A minute later, her phone buzzed again. I opened it and showed it to her. All it said was "Angela." She sighed, and took the phone. I saw her search through her phone numbers until she found Mikes.

"Don't call him, love." I whispered, pleading. For god's sake, she was still naked in my bed from our love play. I didn't want to associate Mike with this image.

"It'll only take a second. I'm sorry." She said, pressing the call button. I pulled the covers up so they covered her, so at least I could feel like she was dressed. I cuddled into her side, impatient and irritated, and she ran her hand through my hair in an attempt to comfort me. "Mike, look." She said, when Mike picked up. "You really have no idea how it feels to be in my position. I told Angela because I knew she wouldn't gossip. And even then, I just told her a few weeks ago. So don't go getting all offended. Because I knew you'd judge me, and you can't blame me for trying to avoid that."

I heard Mike on the other line, apologizing profusely. He said something along the lines of just taunting Bella to make Jessica feel better, which didn't really solve anything, but Bella seemed to accept. "Of course you can still come to the wedding. Just fucking behave, okay?" She growled, and I chuckled. Bella shushed me silently, but her eyes were laughing. "Yeah, that's Edward. I have to go, okay? Bye."

She hung up the call and threw her phone away, holding me tightly. "I'm sorry, that was really mean to you. I just had to set that straight."

I chuckled. "It's okay, babe." I ripped the covers away from her, exposing her body to me.

"Oh, God, Edward, I don't know if I can take anymore today. That was pretty intense."

I smiled. "I just want to look over my domain." I pressed flat innocent kisses over her belly and her shoulders, and she relaxed against the bed. I got to her ear and took the lobe in my mouth, my lips over my teeth.

"You know what?" I whispered.

"Hm…"

"You're absolutely perfect for me. And no one can ever compare. Ever."

Bella stared back at me, her eyes dark and full of love. Then, she burst out laughing.

"You are the cheesiest person ever, Edward. What the hell…"

**So, there you have it! It's not finished, but I have a question for you all to answer, as an excuse to get you to press the review button.**

** Do you guys want to see me do the honeymoon, or do you like to leave that up to your imagination? Let me know for sure, because I have no problems writing it (I'm not dealing with babies though, just warning you, so it might be slightly AU). So let me know!**

**luv**

**Anne**


	9. The Relatives

**Hey all! Sorry this took a while. It's been a little crazy here, we have tests and shit, and my 21****st**** birthday was a few days ago, so it's been kinda madness. That being said, this chapter was REALLY hard for me, for some reason. My mind has been kinda scatterbrained, so let me know if it doesn't work so well. It's also only barely edited, because I don't have brains, right now… yeah. **

**Anyways, you know the deal. Read, Review, = Love. And maybe a sneak peak… if I can get my shit together.**

The Relatives

Two days. There were only two days left until I would be stumbling down the aisle towards my … husband. Good _God_. How was this all happening so quickly? Don't get me wrong, I was ready. The dress was ready, the cake was ready, and I would assume everything else was as well, even though I had no idea what everything else was, exactly, because I didn't want any part of the wedding ceremony except for the getting hitched part. And even that was negotiable. But the families were arriving, much to my dismay, and today I'd have to meet my worst nightmare, the vampire who loved Edward. My competition, even if she wasn't a speck on Edward's radar screen. But she was a looming shadow over my self-esteem, all the same.

Still, I was excited to be able to meet the rest of Edward's 'family'. He had told me hilarious stories about Kate, who he was almost as close to as he was to anyone in his most direct family. They talked on the phone often, and emailed. He missed her, he had said.

So here I was, on the day that they were supposed to arrive, sitting in the Cullen kitchen, torn in my emotions. Staring. Off. Into. Space.

"Bella?"

I distantly heard Esme's sweet caring voice in the back of my brain, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I kept thinking of the worst possibilities of Tanya, with her beautiful hair and striking eyes, perfect skin…

"Bella, honey, you're scaring me a little. You haven't blinked in minutes." Esme's face entered my vision, and I blinked. "Ah, so there is life in there. Sweetheart, are you alright?" I could only bring myself to nod dumbly. "Maybe you should go take a nap in Edward's bed, you're probably overdoing yourself. You must be stressed." I nodded again, and Esme helped me stand. My limbs had frozen in the position I'd been sitting in for so long.

She called to Jasper in the next room, and asked him to take me upstairs while she finished some pastries she was making. Jasper kindly picked me up, offering me a sweet smile and carrying me to Edward's room. He left my emotional state alone, which I was thankful for. I feel like I was justified in my emotions. Jasper lay me down on Edward's

"Wanna chat?" He asked, before flopping on his back beside me.

"Mmmghmm…" I managed, before rolling on my side to look at him. He had one arm flung over his forehead, and was peeking at me out of the corner of his eye. I copied his pose, bending my arm over the side of my face and looking through the tiny crook in my elbow. He smiled at me.

"Come on, Bells. You look like a zombie." Jasper chuckled, but I winced. Zombie. That brought back memories. Jasper's look turned to one of concern as he read the pain that the word had inflicted. "What?" He said, and I could feel his concern oozing from his body.

"Nothing." I said, my words thick in my mouth. "Just…" I rubbed my face in the pillow a few times before looking back at me. "That's what I was. That's what people called me… when Edward left."

"Zombie?" Jasper said, reaching a hand out to touch my ear gently. It tickled ever so slightly, but I was pleasantly surprised by the contact. "That's pretty cruel."

"It was true." I sniffed. "I never said more than a single syllable sentence and I stopped eating and sleeping. It was pretty much the equivalent of the living dead."

Jasper sighed, rolling over to face me head on. He drew me close. "We did you no good in leaving, did we…" He said, more as a statement than a question. "I have to admit, when Edward stated that we had to leave, I related to him." I opened me mouth, but he cut me off. "Not because I blamed myself, which I did, but because I remember how I felt when I first met Alice." This caught my attention immediately. His southern drawl peaked through a little more as he spoke emotionally, which I found hauntingly beautiful. "I was such a wild and feral creature when I met her, and she was so innocent and dainty." He chuckled. "I felt like I was gonna break her, corrupt her, ruin her. But she loved me, and I loved her, so we made it work. But I can't say I don't know how Edward feels, sometimes." He smirked. "And I don't mean literally."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just breathing.

"I'm scared." I finally whispered, reaching over to hold his hand. "Scared my self-esteem won't be able to take the hit that Tanya is going to bring before me in two hours, and that I'll fall into another self-deprecating spiral."

"Ah…" Jasper said, squeezing my hand. I noticed he did it just a little harder than Edward would have, giving away the fact that Jasper hadn't spent as much time interacting with humans. Still, it didn't hurt. "But isn't that the same as seeing any woman you consider more beautiful than yourself?"

I shrugged, though my one shoulder was still trapped on the bed. "Yeah, but not everyone is as perfectly suited for Edward, and loves him."

"Hmm…" Jasper watched me carefully, in a way that unnerved me a little. I could always tell that Jasper was trying to read down to the deepest pegs of your soul. I closed my eyes against his penetrating gaze, and sighed. "Well…" He said after a few moments. "At least you know you don't have to worry about him liking someone else. God knows, he's head over heels over heads for you."

"Never heard that one before." I muttered, suddenly feeling drowsy. I didn't know if he was causing that, or if I really was just too stressed to take on reality right now, so I gave into that feeling. "Thanks, Jazz." I murmured, and he stroked my arm until I was out.

When I woke, it was to red. Shiny red. I groaned and sat up, looking down at what was in front of me skeptically. It was a velvet red box, wrapped in shiny red cellophane.

"They're chocolates." I heard Edward say from behind me. I didn't jump; I was used to him popping up silently. I turned to look at him over my shoulder as he lay on my other side, hands behind his head. "Eleazar and Carmen brought them for you."

My heart stuttered. They were here. Had I really been asleep that long? I looked at the box again. It was huge, at least two levels deep, maybe three. "Alice probably won't let me eat them before the wedding, in fear that I won't fit into my dress."

"Actually, Alice asked them to bring them. Apparently you still have a pound or two to gain before your dress fits perfectly." Edward said, rolling over to kiss my neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist and tucked his head in the crook of my neck. He then took the hand from my waist and used it to open the box of chocolates. "Any preferences?"

"Why am I still too skinny for my dress?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

Edward rested his cheek against mine and sighed. "You were _very_ thin when we came back. You looked… sick." He sighed, his cool breath ghosting past my cheek. "Alice had the dress before we left, apparently. Or at least, she had ordered it in your previous size when she ordered it." He kissed my cheek. "Not to mention, sexual activity burns quite a lot of calories."

I smiled faintly. "She had it before you left? She knew you'd propose?"

His hand traced my stomach and hipbone. "_I_ knew I'd propose eventually, starting the day of the meadow. I just had to wait for a time when the thought of marriage didn't cause you panic."

"Still does…" I muttered, and he laughed.

"Come on, pick a fancy."

I smiled, rolling a bit to kiss his cheek. "I guess, raspberry if there is any." Edward deftly removed a chocolate from the box and held it to my lips I bit into the rich treat, collecting the filling with my tongue. It was a wonderfully rich raspberry truffle. I sighed, holding the sweetness in my mouth for as long as I could before chewing and swallowing. Edward put the other half of the treat back in the box.

"That must taste amazing. You're practically purring." Edward chuckled, pressing kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"Guh." I murmured, leaning against him. "It's like the perfect combination. Edward plus chocolate plus raspberry equals one happy Bella."

Edward smiled, and reached for the box again. "What flavor this time?" He purred, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"I'm still savoring this combination!" I protested against his lips, but he reached for one anyways. He pressed it to my lips after detracting his own. I rolled my eyes but then shut them and took a bite. Dark chocolate with marzipan. Holy god.

Just as I began to swirl the taste around in my mouth, I felt Edward's sinful lips against my own. He sucked gently on my bottom lip before delving into my mouth with his tongue. Honestly, it was the greatest and only addition to the chocolate that could improve it. Edward hummed in my mouth, which caused me to roll towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. He laughed, straddling me before kissing me again deeply.

"How's that taste for you?" I whispered when he pulled away. I finally was able to swallow properly, and did so.

"Not as good as you all by yourself, but not bad." He murmured, kissing my throat.

I allowed him to continue on in this fashion, discreetly popping the second half of the marzipan chocolate into my mouth as he kissed my throat and what chest he could find above my tank top. However, my mind was wandering to the people that were probably downstairs. My thoughts were touched with apprehension and fear.

"Are Eleazar and Carmen around? I should meet them and thank them for the delicacies."

"Mmm, they went for a quick hunt with the rest of the family, just so they could catch up." He seemed to read between the lines of my words, and held me tighter. "They'll love you," he murmured. "you have nothing to worry about."

"Says the king of worry." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, then. I would know if there was something to fret over." I smiled weakly, and nodded. He began to kiss me again, only stopping to pop the second half of the raspberry treat in my mouth.

"Tell me about them? What should I know?" I asked, chewing thoughtfully. Edward rested his chin on my chest and looked up at me with soft eyes.

"Well, they're pretty straight forward. Kate is a calmer version of Alice, slightly sarcastic but genuinely good hearted and fun. She loves someone who will joke with her and stand up for themselves, so I already know she'll love you." He said, pressing a kiss to the side of one of my breasts. I chuckled.

"Irina is the most like Rosalie. She's quite full of herself, if you can remember from the way she didn't want to help out the wolves, blah blah. She can be quite stuck up, and stubborn, but she, like Rosalie, is good at the very core. Just not the most pleasant of the group."

Carmen and Eleazar are pretty much similar to Esme and Carlisle, though perhaps not as compassionate. Not that they aren't!" He quickly said, as I'm sure he saw the fear in my eyes. "It's just that Esme and Carlisle are overtly compassionate. Almost too much so. But Carmen and Eleazar are still wonderfully parental, and very sweet. So you don't need to worry."

"And Tanya?" I asked hesitantly.

Before answering, Edward leaned up and kissed me deeply. I knew what he was telling me. _Don't worry. I love you_. He repositioned us so that he was leaning against his headboard and I was nestled against his chest. I sighed, feeling comfortable and loved.

"Tanya is a very nice young woman, but very centered in her ideas. She believes that she must find a mate to be happy, and that makes her a little desperate. But she's also very confident in herself. It used to be her favorite thing to go pick up human men and have sex with them before killing them, back when she drank human blood. So needless to say, she's very much different from those days, but she still has that edge to her."

I nodded, though my stomach churned uncomfortably. A creature that was not only extraordinarily beautiful, but sexual capable to handle someone like Edward. Shit.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pressing his head to my hair. "Why is your heart thrumming so?"

I turned in his arms to straddle him taking his face into my hands. "I'm not doubting you. Remember that." I pressed a kiss to his lips. "But telling me about some beautiful woman's sexual prowess is not the way to make me relax about her. Especially when she's had her eye on you for years."

"Oh Bella…" He said, a mix of apology and lust in his eyes. "Trust me, beautiful girl. You drive me so crazy. I can't imagine what you're going to be like once we've practiced more, because I can barely meet your skill level now." He purred, kissing me deeply.

I rolled my eyes, but kissed him back, just as deeply. "Liar." I whispered, but kissed him deeper. His tongue swirled with my own, and I ran my hands through his hair. After a minute or so though, he pulled away.

"They're coming back, slowly." He whispered. "Do you want lunch before they get here?"

"So they don't have to smell food. Good idea." I said, climbing off him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll make you a sandwich. What kind would you like?"

"BLT? I'm just going to freshen up." Edward kissed me, and jogged downstairs. As soon as he left, I felt myself panic a little. _What should I do with my hair? Should I put on makeup?_ I allowed myself a momentary flail of panic before I washed my face and brushed my hair, leaving it loose around my face the way Edward liked it. I applied a little eyeliner and eye shadow, then topped it off with some dark mascara. I spritzed on a little body mist and reapplied my deodorant. I looked at myself in the mirror, analyzing my every freckle. I guess I didn't look bad, but there was no way I would compare to any of them. I was human of course… but not for long.

With that thought, I allowed myself a smile, and after ducking back into Edward's room and grabbing some gum, I darted back downstairs. Edward was just finishing up my sandwich, and poured me some juice to drink while I waited.

"You look beautiful." He said, leaning over to kiss me as he placed the drink in front of me. I leaned into his touch, and he smiled. "You didn't need to dress up though."

I nodded. "I know. I just wanted to feel good about myself." Edward brought my food over to me and sat across from me, cupping my face and bringing me forward for a kiss. His tongue barely touched my bottom lip before drawing back.

"You're my world. You should feel good about yourself, because you are the axis I revolve on." I smiled, blinking away excess emotion. Normally I would cringe slightly at the amount of sappiness Edward could spew, but today, I really appreciated it. "Eat." He said, giving me one last kiss. "You're too skinny."

I smiled and dug into my food, which was prepared perfectly as always. I knew the smell wouldn't be gone from the room by the time they arrived, but at least it wouldn't be on my breath. I ate quickly, Edward sometimes reaching over to touch my hair and tuck it behind my ears so I didn't eat that too. Once I finished, I popped the stick of gum in my mouth and Edward took my plate away, shaking his head at me, clearly amused by my incredibly over the top behavior.

I stayed at the table, fidgeting. Edward came over to me and lifted me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Just as I started to relax I heard the back door open, and Esme's laughter float through the room. I tensed automatically, and Edward put his forehead against my neck. "It's okay, just relax."

I turned to rest my face against his throat as I breathed in and out very slowly, trying to calm myself.

"Edward?" Esme called out, obviously already knowing where we were. I was sure every one of them was focused on my thumping heart that was trying to break out of my chest. "Don't worry," I heard her whisper. "she's just shy." I tried to stand but Edward kept me locked to his chest. I quickly spit out my gum and put it into a napkin on the table. I didn't need to look like a cow chewing her cud.

Esme walked into the kitchen, followed by a woman with flowing black hair. This must be Carmen, I thought, taking in her kind face and her gentle eyes. She smiled at me warmly, extending her hand.

"And you must be the infamous Bella." She said, as I reached forward to shake her hand. "Edward, she is beautiful." Carmen said to him, flashing him a smile, before pulling me out of his grasp. "Let me get a good look at the woman that did the impossible."

"Carmen…" Edward groaned, and to my delight, he looked embarrassed. I giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Carmen." I said, my voice shy and nervous. Where was my bravado when I needed it?

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea." She replied, and pulled me into a hug. My muscles tightened automatically, but I tried my hardest to relax. As she let me go, I felt Edward tugging me back to the safety of his arms.

"Okay, make way!" Called a happy voice from the other room. In flashed a young woman with straight blond hair. "Well well well…" She said speculatively, circling me like a predator. She then smiled, her whole face lighting up. "You're pretty cute, I gotta say. Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Kate." She reached down and pulled me into a hug. "And you must be fricken fantastic for Edward to be drooling over you all the time."

Edward reached out and smacked her playfully as she pulled back. "Trust me, she is."

I shrugged. "I can hold my own." I said nonchalantly and Kate grinned.

"I think I like her. No promises yet, but I'm pretty sure I do." I smiled, and Edward stood us both up, putting me back on my feet. I felt a little shaky, but more confidant as an older vampire came into the room, looking over me carefully.

"Eleazar, this is my Bella." Edward said, gesturing between us. Eleazar bowed like a gentleman, and took my hand in his.

"It's an absolute delight, Bella. You're just as lovely as everyone described you as." I blushed profusely, and but was pleased. They seemed to like me enough. The only two left were the tough ones. My stomach dropped at that thought. Crap.

Rosalie and Alice came into the room, leading the remaining two vampires I hadn't met yet. My breath caught in my throat as I took in who I knew would be Tanya. Her strawberry blond curls were perfect, her skin, luminous, her body… perfect. I sighed despite myself. She viewed me critically, and I felt naked before her. Her sharp gold eyes took in every detail, every freckle, every open pore. I wanted to cry. Edward hugged me to his chest as he greeted the two girls. I realized had forgotten to observe Irina, who was looking at me just as critically as Tanya. Her pale skin blended in with her pale hair, giving her the look of an albino. It was unnerving. Still, I tried my hardest to smile at both of them.

"Tanya, Irina, meet Bella." Esme said gently, reaching forward to touch my hand. She guided me towards herself, where she hugged me close. I hadn't realized I was shaking slightly. Esme gave me a comforting smile, and Edward was watching me carefully.

I collected all of my nerve, took a deep breath, and extended my hand. "It's really great to meet you both at last. I've heard so much." I said, praying that my voice wouldn't shake. Surprisingly, it didn't. I looked over at Edward, who was watching Jasper walk by, and I understood.

Irina watched my hand, but Tanya eventually reached forward to grab it. She clenched a little harder than any of the Cullens would have, but it didn't really hurt. Much. "It's so nice to meet you too, Bella." She said, smiling down at me. I saw Edward frown beside me. I stepped back, waving a little at Irina. I probably looked like a moron. But Irina almost intimidated me more than Tanya. She seemed to openly dislike me. Probably for her sister's sake.

Edward collected me back into his arms. "Shall we head to the living room?" He asked, gesturing with his head. He pressed a kiss to my temple, and I sighed. Suddenly, I remembered.

"Oh, Carmen, thank you so much for the chocolates!" I gasped, before covering my mouth. I blushed. "Edward has force fed me a few, and they're fantastic."

Carmen laughed, but Kate frowned. "Why by force?"

"Because she's too skinny, and can't admit it." Edward said, nuzzling behind my ear. He seemed to be trying to make a point to Tanya and Irina. I was silently grateful.

"No, it's just that…" I started, but Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, making me 'oomph' as everyone else giggled. He then carried me to the living room and sat me down on his lap on the couch. I blushed. Would they really be okay with us being this open and touchy feely? Edward didn't seem to care, but I felt wrong, so I slid off his lap and sat next to him, cuddling into his side. Everyone else filtered into the room, Alice and Kate sitting on either side of us.

"Good job on your make-up Bella." Alice said, brushing away a fleck of something from my cheek. I blushed.

Everyone settled around the chairs and sofa, and Emmett put on a baseball game so the attention wasn't solely focused on me. Which it pretty much still was. Because I was the oddity here. I was the main attraction.

"So Bella, tell us a little bit more about you." Carmen said, leaning forward and touching my hand. "We already know that you're originally from here, but moved to Arizona, and that you like English and are apparently not afraid of really anything!" She said, smiling at me happily.

I flushed even more. "There's really not much to tell." I said shyly. "I'm not very interesting. You should ask Edward, because I'd be dying to hear what he thinks is so cool about me too."

Everyone chuckled a little, but they did turn to Edward's gaze, because I could tell they were actually very curious as to what he found so amazing about me. He smiled in that wicked way that made my heart shake.

"Like I said before, she's indescribable…" He said, and I blushed. "But more than anything, she's selfless, caring, beautiful, honest, and completely mine." He rubbed his thumb over my fingers to sooth me. I turned my bright red face into his side, wanting more than anything to hide. But at least he knew how to gush over me properly.

We spent another hour or so getting to know each other a little better, before Emmett got bored and dragged Jasper outside to wrestle, and the Denali girls followed. All but Carmen, Eleazar, and… Tanya. I sighed. Besides having Edward, I had never had much luck.

I got up sluggishly, and wandered into the kitchen for some tea. It had been slightly unnerving to watch all the vampires converse with each other, because even though they were well versed in acting human, they knew they didn't have to around me, and would sometimes go minutes without blinking or moving in the slightest. I always felt jittery and hyper when this would happen, because my very human nature would cause me to twitch or stretch. Even Edward seemed too still at times, though he would always look down at me and smile if I needed to shift.

Still, I was human, and beginning to feel a little insignificant. Especially with my bodily needs. After I set the tea to boil, I used the bathroom, feeling very self-conscious that probably everyone could hear what I was doing, and judging me. I felt more self-aware than I ever had with just the Cullens, and I hated it. I couldn't help it, could I? I went back into the kitchen after washing my hands, and as I began to pour the tea, I heard a small cough.

Spinning around and spilling some of the hot water, I saw Tanya waiting in the doorway. She smiled in apology. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." I lied, knowing she could hear my heart race. "I'm used to silent movers now. Unfortunately for me, I'm the clumsiest loudest walker there is." I rambled, feeling slightly hysterical.

Tanya laughed a little, before coming to sit on the counter near me. "Yeah, I've heard from Emmett that you're a bit of a klutz. It's one of your charming features, apparently."

I breathed a laugh. "Yeah, Emmett capitalizes on that particular trait of mine." We sat in an eerie silence for a moment, Tanya kicking her legs.

"So…" She said after a while. "Are you ready?" Her voice was low, though not quite a whisper. Maybe she thought I wouldn't be able to hear her if she whispered.

I frowned. "Ready for what?" I asked, jumping up on a counter across from her. I did it much less gracefully, and spilled a bit of my tea in the process.

Tanya gestured vaguely. "You know, to become…"

"Oh." I said, eyes wide. "Yeah, yeah I am." I said, hoping my heartbeat didn't make me sound nervous.

"Esme says it'll be soon after the wedding."

I nodded, taking a sip of my too hot tea. I hissed as it burned it's way down my throat. "Yup. Edward promised."

Tanya leaned forward. "Esme said you're also going to be trying… while you're still human, I mean."

I got the gist of what she was saying immediately. Of course she'd want to know this. This was clearly the point that proved I was mental. A human having sex with a vampire for pleasure probably sounded like a bull trying to mate with a mouse. Ridiculous. "Yes." I whispered. "We're going to."

Tanya came down from the counter, and stepped in front of me. "I know you've heard about my pursuit of Edward. And you probably think I'm jealous and crazy, and maybe want to kill you." I gulped, but nodded minutely. "Honestly, though, I'm just amazed to see how happy you've made him."

I nodded, smiling. I was unaware where she was going with this, but if she was going to play nice, I would too.

"I've had sex with humans before." She said, putting her hand on my knee. I tensed subconsciously, then relaxed, apologizing silently. She nodded. "It's hard, but not impossible. Of course, I did it with the intention of feeding afterwards. But all the same…" She trailed off, looking out the window.

"We're practicing." I blurted, unable to believe I was willing to tell my pseudo-rival this. "We've done a lot of stuff to prepare."

Tanya smiled. "If I know Edward, that'll be about right. He always worries so much about everything."

"Actually, it was my idea. He was going to go into it from a standstill. I used experimenting as an excuse to finally get the chance to touch him like I wanted to."

Tanya laughed. "You're sly, aren't you? Wouldn't expect it from you, but I can tell."

"Why wouldn't you expect it from me?" I asked curiously, sipping my tea again. It was cooler now, so I managed to do it without looking like an idiot.

"Humans are dull repetitive. They're so content within their systematic lives that they don't ever bother to think outside of it. I can tell your little brain races away from it, into the imaginary."

I frowned. "Are you calling me crazy?"

Tanya shrugged. "If you're brave enough to want to have sex with a vampire, you must be a little crazy."

"Bella!" Edward's voice rescued me from providing an answer I didn't have. He came around the corner of the house, looking windswept and tousled. "Sorry, love, I got pulled into the wrestling match."

"It's okay." I said, letting him pull me into a kiss. I was hard pressed not to dramatically lift my leg and meet Tanya's gaze. Even in her trying to be nice to me, she had handed me a backhanded compliment, fresh off the grill. Edward seemed to have caught part of the discussion because he was letting his hands wander quite freely, like they were trying to prove a point. I pulled back eventually to breathe. "Tanya and I were just discussing our marriage arrangement. She was giving me tips."

Edward scowled. "Like you need any help being a minx…" He said, spinning me around and attaching his lips to my neck. In a brief glance towards Tanya, I saw that her jaw had dropped and her eyes had bugged. I smirked internally.

When Edward pulled back, Tanya breathed out "How can you do that? Being so attracted to her blood, how do you touch her like that?"

Edward smiled fondly, and pressed a kiss to my jugular. "She means the world to me, how could I hurt her?" He whispered, and swept me from the room.

We darted up to our room, me on my feet but stumbling slightly as I tried to catch up with my fiancée's speed. As soon as we got through the door, Edward picked me up and lay me on the bed reverently. "You survived an encounter with the beast!" He exclaimed, climbing on top of me. He reached above my head as I giggled, and brought a chocolate to his nose. "Peanut butter, I believe." I opened my mouth obediently and he slipped the treat between my lips, then attacked my neck as I laughed around the delicious chocolate and peanut butter.

"Edward, I'm going to choke…" I groaned, but my hand laced in his hair, keeping him there.

"It's okay, I know the Heimlich." He mumbled against my throat. I chuckled. "Besides, I want to reward you for your courageous display down there. And I want them to hear us, so they know how serious I am about you."

I purred, swallowing my chocolate. "That's quite adventurous of you, Edward." I whispered, pulling him up for a sweet kiss. He tasted so good, and mixed with chocolate, it was practically orgasmic. "You taste so good."

"Are you talking to me?" He asked, reaching for another chocolate. He gestured it towards me. "Or the chocolate?"

"Both."

He chuckled and divested me of my shirt, placing the chocolate between my breasts. It was actually cradled quite nicely thanks to the wonderful push-up bra Alice had bought me (she'd been buying me tons of lingerie lately), and Edward grinned. "This one is caramel." He said, sniffing at it. "Mixed with your lovely scent, it smells divine." He picked it up between his teeth and planted it on my lower lip. I lapped at it with my tongue, and he helped me push it into my mouth with his own. _God, this creature…_

Just as I began to chew the caramel, Edward's lips attacked my torso, making me shiver. "Edward…" I moaned. "No more chocolate, just you." I breathed, and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." He said, beginning to undo my jeans. I could hardly appreciate food when he was doing this to me. It was sensory overload, and I couldn't just focus on one thing. And I wanted to appreciate it all… _shitt, what is he doing_?

Edward seemed to be licking me through my panties, lavishing my mound with kisses and nipping lightly at the fabric, pulling them down bit by bit. I sighed contentedly as I felt them clear the area of my center, and I felt his cold nose against my slit.

"Edward…" I sighed as he parted my lips and pressed his nose against my clit. "Please." I sighed, and he chuckled. He quickly removed my panties (by ripping them… what a waste) and dove in, delving his tongue into my folds. "Oh, Jesus…" I sighed, arching my hips into his mouth. "You're so good at this."

"I have a great teacher." Edward mumbled.

"Oi."

"I meant you." He laughed. He then dove back in and proceeded to drive me crazy, my heart thrumming so fast in my chest that no one that could hear it could have any doubts what we were doing. Unless he was scary the bejesus out of me. His tongue plunged deep inside of me, and I shivered. Soon I was panting and moaning weakly as he sucked and played with my clit, and I shivered out a quaking orgasm.

I pulled him up to my level, kissing him, a little turned on by his wet lips.

"I want to..." I whispered, blushing. "I want them to know you… you like me… that I can please you." I mumbled.

Edward moaned softly, and buried his head in my shoulder. "You know it doesn't matter, Bella, what they think." He whispered. "You know that you do."

I nodded. "I know…" I sighed. "I just want them to know it too. That I can handle you."

Edward crouched over me, pressing his forehead to my own. "Love, if they could hear my thoughts, they would know how crazy you drive me every second. As it is, they can already see how…" he struggled to say the world, which made me chuckle "whipped, totally and utterly whipped I am for you, they know you know how to handle me."

I smiled, ducking to press my lips to his shoulder. I then pressed my palm to his zipper, feeling the bulge twitch at the contact. I chuckled, rubbing against him. He breathed out shakily, putting a gentle hand on my head, scratching my scalp soothingly with his nails.

I pressed an open mouth kiss to the vee of his chest, visible through the opening of his partially unbuttoned shirt. "What do you want?" I asked him. "You can have anything you want tonight."

Edward purred, pushing me back towards the bed with his head. "Anything?" He asked, though it came out deep and desperate. I trembled with desire.

"Mhmm." I said as casually as I could manage, which was a little pathetic. "Sticking to our rules, of course. It would be silly to break them…" Edward's fierce gaze took my breath away. I gulped. "now."

Edward pressed me back into the pillows, then kissed me deeply. I moaned and twined my fingers in his hair. When he broke away, he traced his nose along my cheekbones. "I have had this long standing fantasy, and I don't know if you would be willing to comply with it."

I frowned. What wouldn't I do for him. "It's not anal, is it? Cause that's not on my to do list." I whispered, and he laughed.

"No, definitely not anal." He kissed me again, and took my hand in his own. Slowly, he moved it down my body until it was resting just above my center. "You never touch yourself…" He breathed. "except for that time in the shower. And that was so…" He moaned softly. "so… God, it drove me crazy."

I looked into his lust filled eyes, confused. "You want me to touch myself? While you watch?" I asked, and he nodded, kissing my neck. "You find that hot?" He moaned again against my jugular.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. It didn't sound like that much fun. I'd never really touched myself for pleasure before, unless I was desperate for friction while with Edward, which was only the one time.

Edward seemed to notice my hesitation. "Do you not want to?" He asked, pulling back to look at me with those beautiful eyes.

I shrugged. "I mean, it kind of seems like two steps backwards from all the progress we've been making, doesn't it? Plus…" I blushed. "I don't really know how to do it. To myself, that is."

Edward nodded. "Well…" He said carefully. "What if I touch myself as well?" My eyebrows raised. I was pretty sure he had some reservations about that as well, so at least it leveled the playing field…

"Okay…" I whispered. "But you gotta get me motivated." Edward's face glowed like a sunbeam, and he immediately went about attacking my neck and mouth. He slipped my shirt off me easily, and then went to work on my breasts. I gasped and moaned as he played me like his piano, before wickedly drawing back. I sighed, taking a deep breath before putting my hand to my center. I wasn't too eager for the feeling of my arousal against my bare fingers, but would bear it for him.

Edward lay next to me, supported on one elbow, watching my tentative exploration of myself. His eyes were dark and intense. The look alone stirred my arousal. "Edward…" I sighed, and tried to focus on the areas that drove my crazy when Edward touched me. It didn't feel the same, even when I'd located my clit. "Edward, it's not working…" I whimpered.

"Let me help you get started." He whispered, taking my hand in his and slipping his fingers through my folds. Immediately, my body began to tingle. Our fingers traced through my wetness, and I shivered. He dipped a finger inside of me, then pulled his hand back. His lips worked on the skin of my neck, and I groaned, and tried to recreate the feelings he stirred in me.

It was only when he unzipped his own fly and began to stroke himself, first through his jeans and then pulling his cock out from inside, did I feel the same tingling as I had before. Good lord, he was sexy. Suddenly, I could imagine my hands on him, and his hands on me as we watched each other touch ourselves, and I saw the eroticism of it.

Edward's gaze never left the place where my hand worked. He may have seen me naked many times now, but this was different. It felt strange. I felt more exposed to him than I ever had before. Still, I could feel the effects of my touch. It was just more frustrating than being with him ever was. After a while, I pulled my hand away from myself and held it to his lips, and he sensually licked them clean. "I'd much rather play with you." I whispered, I then took my newly cleaned hand and took his shaft in my hand, leaning over and taking the tip in my mouth.

Edward groaned deeply. I smiled around his erection and began to hum – my lullaby to be exact. Edward growled and his entire body tensed as he gripped his control. He'd been doing so well, but I was still finding things that made him loose his senses. I was determined to find all of them, so I knew what to be prepared for. I also wanted to know what drove him crazy, for future use.

Edward didn't last long, which surprised me a bit: apparently me touching myself was much more of a turn on than I'd expected. I swallowed what he gave me, and sat back, licking my lips. Edward frowned.

"I still don't know…" he panted. "if it's a good idea for you to swallow that." He muttered, and I groaned, slapping his clothed chest.

"Shaddup, Cullen." He collected me in his arms and kissed my head.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered, and I pressed myself to his chest.

"Nothing." I replied in a whisper. "I'm happy right here."

"Bella…." He growled, and I sat up, looking at him.

"I'm totally serious. You already helped me once. I just want to lay here with you. I had a stressful day. Can we just… cuddle?"

Edward's face softened, and he pulled me closer, so that my body curled easily into his. He then quickly got up and found me a pair of his boxers, and stripped me of my jeans and put the boxers on me, kissing my legs gently. He shrugged out of his shirt and put it on me. I curled up next to him, not caring how debauched I must look, because I was painfully content. I fit perfectly, my rather small size fitting perfectly against him. He kissed me softly for several minutes before smiling contentedly.

"Fine. We'll cuddle. But I get to feed you more chocolates."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I've been feeling kinda lonely, so give me a shout out. haha. If I get my crap together, the wedding will be next! Bwahaha.**


	10. The Wedding

Experimentation 10: The Wedding

**Hi all,**

**Sorry this took me a little while. I had spring break last week and I went to Spain, which was pretty sweet, but I did find time to write this in my journal… just, no computers. **

**Okay, so one thing before you all read, it might be interesting to know about me: **

**I hate weddings. I hate marriage, I hate the whole concept. it drives me absolutely crazy. Basically I hate that you have to have a legal document to prove that you love someone. Or that God has to recognize your love for it to be a real love, or whatever it is. Basically, I hate weddings. So this was quite a stretch for me. And you can probably tell, a little bit. My feelings are with Bella on this one. **

**That being said, you all are the best readers ever. I think you're all incredible, and you make me feel so incredibly special, especially for sticking with me. It really makes me feel good about myself, and my writing, and I'm so happy to have you all. That being said, feel free to recommend this to others if you feel like it, because I love the support and want to meet more people.**

**  
Sorry, that's super super long. Onto the wedding! Unedited, cause I'm a little lazy an have been watching the Runaways trailer nonstop and cant be bothered with spelling and stuff..**

BPOV

It's my wedding day. Our wedding day. Our day.

… Mother. Fucker.

Excuse me for being crass, but panic has officially set in. Even with Alice making me wear my wedding shoes—four inch heels ("Are you insane, Alice?" "You will NOT make him bend that far to kiss you, Bella, not on your wedding day. And it isn't proper for him to pick you up. So deal.")—I'm sure everything is going to go wrong on my part. Tripping, sneezing on the cake, Charlie changing his mind…

Alice has begun to panic as well. I sneezed once this morning and she force fed me two vitamin C tablets and five glasses of orange juice. The result has been me peeing a lot, and the pee being bright orange. Splendid. Thank God Esme finally intervened before she managed to brew some other awful potion to ensure my health. She was irritated because since we invited Seth, she can't see how everything will go exactly.

I've been up since nine, and Alice has power-showered me, blasting my hair with incredible water pressure to get it extra clean, and scrubbed, lotioned, and buffed every part of my body. She wouldn't even let me shave myself… anywhere. How's that for sisterly bonding. There really are no boundaries for her. Still, I was impressed with the job she did, seeing as she couldn't have had too much practice herself.

The wedding is in at four, and I haven't seen Edward since ten last night. If his sister wasn't so keen on tradition and forcibly keeping him from me, I don't think he'd have stayed away. The look in his eyes last night told me he didn't want to leave me even one second, and here we were, fifteen hours apart, me in a total panic. Alice was still making me wear the damn shoes (if they weren't so pretty and expensive, I wouldn't put up with them, I'd go barefoot), telling me to pretend I lived in them. Please, only if I wanted to die in them. I was glad I was sitting, because with the amount of shaking my legs were doing, I don't think I could stand up. Dancing would be interesting.

Alice was now attempting to do my makeup, which was proving quite difficult, because I kept twitching.

"Bella, you can shake your leg like you insist on doing, but if you twitch your shoulders one more time…"

"I can't help it, if I stop moving, my body will just give up and I'll go comatose, I swear."

"I'll give you comatose…" She muttered.

So I tried. I closed my eyes and remembered yesterday, when Edward found me walking around the house in my wedding shoes, the only part of my outfit he was allowed to see, and how he'd subsequently gotten quite excited and carried me, shoes and all, to the rooftop, where he'd rid me of my sweats (yes, sweats and wedding shoes, I'm the epitome of classy) and… fill in the blanks. My legs with those shoes hooked over his shoulders, his face buried in my center, fingers working me, me writhing and moaning desperately until I cried out my release torturous amounts of time later. Just as I was about to make a gay joke about Edward being turned on by shoes, he'd gathered me up and moved me, explaining that Alice was mentally screaming at him for almost getting the shoes dirty. So we finished in his room, several times. It was marvelous. The shoes stayed on.

"There, perfect."

I snapped back into reality with a jump. Alice scoffed at me. "Okay, I just have to do the mascara. Look up."

EPOV

There were literally only 46 minutes and fifteen seconds until Bella would walk down that aisle, into my arms. A whole lifetime of waiting and now… It was thrilling.

I felt a little bad, I must confess, because I was only starting to get dressed when I knew Bella had been up there for hours. I'd talked to the minister, exchanged a few words with Charlie and my father, gotten attacked with kisses by Esme and Carmen, and helped set up. From the glimpses I'd been sneaking of Alice's mind, I was surprised to not hear screaming.

"Hey man." Emmett said, coming into the room, already dressed as the best man. "How are those feet?"

I smiled. "Frozen, but unrelated to my feelings about today."

Emmett kept me company while I dressed, chattering away nonsensically. Just as I finished buttoning my tux, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeessss?" Emmett got up to answer it, then held it open for a bewildered looking Charlie. "Hullo chief!" Emmett said, showing him to a seat on my couch. "Ready to have five more children in law?"

"Ignore him, Charlie. Please, sit." I smiled, sitting on my bed as he took the couch.

Charlie sat and observed the room. He looked at all the music and smiled. "You know, I've never heard you play live, but that CD you gave Bella… you should go to Julliard or something for that." I shrugged. "Well, I guess there's still time. So. You know I'm not good at these things, so I'll just spill and save myself the embarrassment." He extended his hand and dropped something into my waiting palm. "They're my grandfather's cufflinks. I wore them on my wedding day, and though they didn't grant me much luck, they did him, and maybe it's one of those things that skips a generation, you know?" I nodded, looking at the silver cufflinks in my hand. Each one had a simple bronze star in the center.

"Of course I'll wear these, Charlie." I said softly. "It'll be an honor." I stood to shake his hand, and was surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Take care of her. Just take care of her, and I'll forgive you for all that other shit. Just treat her like the queen she is, because no one ever really has." He said, and I swore I smelled tears. "She took care of her mom, and she took care of me. Now it's time for someone to take care of her."

I gripped him tightly. "I promise, Charlie."

We broke away, and Charlie huffed awkwardly. "Well, I'd better go see my little girl, while she's still mine."

I smiled, surprised at the level of emotion I was suddenly feeling. "She'll always be yours, Charlie. She's keeping the Swan part of her name as well as adding mine." I said. "She'll just be a little bit mine as well."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I think that was the problem with Renee. She was never anybodies but her own." He paused. "Look, Edward, I'm going to tell you something, and then I want you to tell me something." I nodded curiously, but refrain from reading his mind. "Bella was born premature, two months premature. But we told all our friends and relatives that she was only one month. You get what I'm saying?" I did, but he continued on anyways. "We had to get married to cover up the scandal of a young unmarried pregnant girl. We married real quick and no one was ever the wiser."

"So wait…" Emmett burst in. "Bella was an accident?"

Charlie nodded solemnly. "That's not to say I didn't want her with every fiber of my being, but I just didn't feel right rushing into a marriage for that reason. So if you've got anything to tell me, Edward, I'd like to know.

I stood for a moment in stunned silence before answering. "I've got nothing to tell you, sir."

Charlie smiled, and patted my shoulder.

"Does Bella know?" I asked, staring out the window, trying to imagine a world where she'd never even been born. Never existed. It was almost worse than dying young. What a terrifying thought. It made her seem all the more precious for being born at all.

"No. Nor does she know that Renee almost didn't go through with the pregnancy. And she doesn't need to know. Not now, maybe not ever. I love that girl with all I have, she was never unwanted to me.

I nodded and whispered. "I won't tell her." Charlie thanked me and left the room.

"Woah…" Emmett breathed, breaking the ringing silence.

"Yeah." I replied. "I know." We sat in silence until Carlisle came to get us, ten minutes later. Fully dressed with hair as tamed as it would get, I went downstairs to greet guests. Around ten minutes before the ceremony began, everyone was in their seats, and I took the time to notice the atmosphere in all it's elegance, and check some of the guests minds.

_Wow, Edward looks so breathtaking. And the decorations of this place… how did they get those garlands on the ceiling, it looks too high for a ladder. It almost makes me want to get married, just looking at it. _Angela was always a safe place to start, as her thoughts were always genteel and friendly.

Renee came scurrying down the stairs and winked at me. _My, he's so good looking. What a pair they'll make, Bella doesn't look so plain today…_ I blocked the mental image before she could formulate it, wanting to be surprised.

_Wow. Edward, just… wow. Him in a tuxedo is delicious. Why can't I be the bride? _Jessica's feelings were still a little hurt, but she was happy to be here, and she had not one bad thought about Bella in her head.

_I'm so happy for you, Edward. You got your happy ending._ Esme, of course, who was beaming at me from the front row.

I looked down and smiled as Emmett took his place beside me. The talking had begun to settle, and the air was charged with anticipation. I could hear her hummingbird heart, and it calmed me.

Then, the music changed, and the march rang out. With it, I felt my chest swell as my sister skipped into the room, beautiful and happy as always.

And, with a whisper of silk, there she was. Her face was cast downward towards the stairs as she stepped carefully, gripping Charlie's arm tightly, her hair laden with pearls and flowers. Once she got to the bottom of the steps, she looked for me, and my heart soared from the sight of her. Her pale skin was creamier than ever, while still showing a few of her sweet freckles, and the pink blush that lit her cheeks. Her eyes were dark near the lashes and faded to a soft grey, bringing out the hints of green in her eyes. The dress was just of my time period, with lace and embroidery, and it fit her perfectly. She looked divine. My angel. She wore no veil.

She was smiling at me, and I found I was absolutely beaming back at her.

The crowd was awed (rightly so) as she carefully made her way down the aisle in those damned shoes, and all I heard in my head was "wow," 'Oh my Gosh…" "So beautiful." "wow."

And then she was here, and Charlie gave me her hand with a knowing look and watery eyes.

Those moments were incredible. I held her tiny trembling hands in my own, lost in her gorgeous eyes, completely gone. I was barely able to rouse myself to say those two words on time, much less recite my simple vows, but I did it, and so did she.

And as our lips touched, I felt entirely human, and yet more immortal than ever before. Humbled, but only by surpreme reverence.

She was now mine.

As we walked down the aisle together as man and wife, Bella blushing and laughing in relief, I felt the strongest urge to pick her up and carry her out, so that her feet would never have to touch the ground, and everyone would know she was really mine. I resisted… barely.

We went into the backyard to the tents, where the guests began to line up to congratulate us. I made sure Bella sat, because she was trembling from either shock or relief, but the smile on her face told me not to worry. She leaned against me as we sat together, welcoming our friends. I couldn't stop touching her, and pressed kisses to her face every chance I got. She would blush and smile and lean into me, while thanking a school friend or one of Charlie's co-workers. I resurfaced from my happy daze only long enough to be polite, but really, I found that I hardly cared about rudeness.

Food was served buffet style to make it easier to hide the fact that some of us wouldn't be eating. Alice brought Bella and my plates, mine much less filled than hers of duck, chicken, and other delicious looking foods. I insisted on feeding Bella from my plate, much to the photographer's delight, who snapped photo after photo of Bella blushing as she accepted food off my fork. The guests would chuckle and coo, and I would thank her with a kiss.

About halfway through the meal, a slideshow movie was projected onto the back of the main tent. It was mostly a compilation of photos of a young Bella and some of me, looking the part of an awkward fifteen year old. These were interspersed with a number of videos of the two of us, some that I don't even remember being taken. It was simple footage, like the two of us on a couch watching Humphrey Bogart and Marlon Brando, me whispering the words into her ear as she giggled, or of times we'd tried to dance together, and she'd just cling to me desperately as I swept her around the room, her laughing. There was one from Mike's party that I definitely don't remember being taken, where I was in the pool and she sat on the ledge, arms around my chest from behind. Another one I did remember was of me cooking for her while she filmed me, and then me filming her eating. I was immensely glad for these all of a sudden. She was so very alive, happy, and human in all of them.

Her childhood photos were adorable and wonderfully awkward, a little girl with books on her head, eyes rolled up to look at them, one of her in rollerskates on the ground, looking embarrassed, cooking, making cookies, fishing with her dad. I kissed Bella's head, pulling her even closer.

"A toast." I heard Carlisle say, and turned to see him standing with a glass. "Edward was always a quiet boy. When I first met him, he rarely smiled, but he had a sense of wisdom to him that was way beyond his years. I never quite understood it. He was so mature, always. There were only two things that he really loved more than anything. One of them was music, of which he became a master and blew us all away with his affinity for. The other was Bella. The day she came into his life, everything changed. He never stopped smiling so long as she was on his mind, and he was truly happy, just from thinking of her. She completes him in a way I've never seen with any other couple, ever. What more could a father ask for his son?" He raised his glass. "To Edward and Bella."

There was applause and drinking, and then Charlie stood, looking abashed and uncomfortable after Carlisle.

"My little Bells." He said, looking Bella deeply in the eye. I could already smell the salt of her tears, and hugged her closer. "God, you were always such an adult. I love you more than life itself, and the day you came to live with me was the greatest day of my life. I've only ever wanted your happiness, and if this guys gives you that, well alright. It's alright with me. I remember, one time you came to visit me, we went fishing and you fell in the river. You were fine and we got you out pretty quickly, but I remember thinking 'God, she'll never forgive me for that. I'll never forgive myself for that.' But by that evening, you were all hugs and kisses, and kept telling me to stop berating myself, and I seriously had to stop and wonder how big your heart was. And I know, now, that it's bottomless. So…" he cleared his throat. "now, I'm gonna let someone else watch over you, who I believe is just about as good for you as any man could be. Don't let her fall, Edward. She's all I got in this world." He nodded at me, and sat down as people applauded him.

Bella sniffed beside me, and subtly raised a finger to clear a tear from her eye before it smudged her makeup. She then turned to me and accepted a kiss, looking incredibly emotional. The toasts continued, some of them sexual and goofy (like from Emmett and Jasper, the comedians of the party) and one of Renees that turned out to be more about herself than anyone else in the end.

Just as Alice was about to call for the first dance, a low throat clearing was heard. My brain instantly registered the mental voice and I smiled.

"I'd like to make a choice as well, if I may." Bella gasped, her hand flying to her throat, and I turned her to face the entrance of the tent, where Jacob stood in a hastily put on dress shirt and trousers.

"Jake…" Bella breathed, tears filling her eyes. I hugged her closer to me and kissed her temple as Jake began to speak.

"Yeah, um… I just wanted to say, Bella's an amazing girl. Maybe the best. And she's an amazing judge of character, because she realized that Edward was a great guy when everyone else still judged him. So basically, I just wanna say, I'm happy to see you guys happy. You deserve it. And I know Edward will do what he can to keep you that way, Bella. Thanks." Jake finished, and people applauded as he made his way towards us. Bella jumped up and staggered her way over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up, trying to be careful of the dress.

"Oh Jake…" I heard her whisper, her voice full of tears.

"Hey, Bells." He replied, burying his face in hair.

I stood up, going over to shake his hand as he set her down, then pulling him into a brief hug.

"Thanks for coming, Jacob." I whispered, and he pulled Bella to his side, looking at her adoringly.

"I saw the end of the ceremony." He said, smiling at me. "But unfortunately, I was naked, and probably would have caused a scene if I'd interrupted. But it was beautiful."

"I can't believe you're here!" Bella laughed, hugging him again, holding back her tears. "As cheesy as it sounds, now everything is perfect."

"Have some food, Jake." I added, seeing Alice tap her foot impatiently. I put my hand on Bella's shoulder. "I think we have to go dance, Bells."

Bella blushed. "Oh, God, I probably messed up my makeup and everything."

I tucked a few errant curls back into place and smoothed out her skirt. "Perfect. Indescribably beautiful as always." Bella blushed redder and leaned up to kiss me.

"Thanks, charming."

"Call me prince."

"First dance!" Alice called, and we walked onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the tent. I saw Bella take a deep breath before she turned to me, causing a few people to laugh fondly, Jake being one of them. Then, one of my recordings of Clair de Lune slipped from the speakers, and I brought her too me, and we began to dance. Bella was much improved since the first time we'd danced like this, but her heels made it difficult for her, so I did most of the work. Not that I minded in the least, rather, it allowed me to hold her even closer. Occasionally I would let my lips touch hers, or linger on her temple or neck, and the cameras would go crazy. Bella would giggle in embarrassment and hide her face in my lapel, which also made people coo in delight.

"You look like a dream." I whispered in her ear. "But nothing in my ancient imagination could ever come up with something so perfect, and make them mine."

Bella smiled at me, pulling herself to my level by the arms around my neck. "Yours. Officially now. Not that we ever needed it to be."

We danced and kissed in utter bliss until I felt Charlie tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me, son, but I'd like to dance with my little girl one last time before entrusting her to you."

I nodded and stepped away, then turned towards Esme who was waiting, looking like she was about to cry with happiness. Esme and I danced slowly, similarly to Charlie and Bella, as she flooded my mind with her happiness and thoughts on the ceremony. I held on to her tightly, feeling happier than I'd ever been.

The dancing continued on for quite a while, constantly trading partners, but always finding each other again. Finally, just as I was sure Bella's feet would give out, we cut the cake and fed each other, Bella spreading most of the icing on the outside of my mouth, and me focusing more on the taste of her fingers than the taste of the cake. Bella seemed to enjoy it though, as she then kissed the remaining icing off my face with a giggle.

All the traditions were followed. Angela caught the bouquet, much to her horror. Bella was allowed to sip at champagne under the watchful eye of Charlie. Jacob danced with Renee, and got a little more for it than he bargained for. Red-faced and a little scared looking, he came back to talk to Bella, and I went to talk to Emmett and Jasper, who were taking advantage of the drunken guests.

"Aw, lookit you, Edward!" Emmett called. "You're so grown up, I swear it rings a tear to my eye." I rolled my eyes, then, while keeping an eye on Bella, let them indulge me with funny stories from the evening.

Minutes later though, I saw Emmett's face contort, and he spun me around to see Jacob racing towards me. He face face to face with me and grabbed my shirt.

"Are you crazy?" He said, pushing me against the wall. We were in a secluded part of the room, so no one was noticing our interaction. Emmett growled and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You're going to sleep with her? You'll kill her."

I sighed. "It's what she wants. Besides, we're not starting from scratch anymore…"

"It's won't matter, you idiot. You'll hurt her. Cats can't breed with cougars, it doesn't make sense!"

I shrugged. "I've prepared myself. I think I can take care of her, and if it doesn't work, then I'll stop."

I saw Emmett throw Jasper an uneasy glance, which Jasper didn't return. He was still staring at Jacob, livid.

Jacob snorted and turned away, and behind him stood a concerned looking Bella. I reached for her and gathered her into my arms. "Your feet must be killing you, love." I whispered.

"I didn't mean to tell him." She murmured, pressing her face to my chest. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her, touching her soft cheeks. "It's okay. We're okay. We'll show them all."

Bella smiled. "Good. Then yes, can I get out of these shoes? They're murdering me."

To the guests delight, I picked her up, carrying her giggling up the stairs to a waiting Alice, who would change her into her getaway gear. I shook hands with the remaining friends and guests and thanked them for coming, accepting their congratulations and compliments on the ceremony. Carlisle came up to me and hugged me tightly.

_I'm so proud of you, son. You have no idea_.

I laughed. "You think I can do this?" I whispered.

He nodded_. Remember, she's a small girl, she's bound to feel some pain at first. Just be patient and wait for her._

I nodded and hugged him again, then looked up to the stairs as I heard Alice mentally shout _TADA!_

If possible, Bella looked even more beautiful, dressed in a sleek halter dress in my favorite color on her, her hair still adorned with pearls, but hanging in soft waves around her face. She wore soft ballet flats that probably felt wonderful to her feet after those heels. Still, she walked gingerly down the steps, and once she was within reach, I picked her up bridal style and spun her around, kissing her deeply.

I set her down only so she could say goodbye to Charlie.

Their exchange was simple but heart-wrenching in a way I'd never quite seen. Charlie cupped her face, staring at her, before kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly, burying his face in her hair. They rocked to and fro gently before Charlie finally cleared his throat and gestured to me.

"Go on, Bells. Have a good time. Be safe."

"I love you, Dad." Bella whispered, taking my hand again.

"Love you too, baby. With my life. Now go, go live your life."

She nodded and turned to me, a watery smile on her face.

I set her gently in the Aston Martin, and we were off, her waving to our family as we drove off, her tiny hand encased in my own. She then turned to me, smiling, her eyes bright.

"So, my dear husband…" She said breathlessly. "Where are we going?"

I chuckled, and leaned over to kiss her.

"My dear wife, you'll just have to wait and find out."

Bella pouted, so I kissed her again.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and here's good news… the honeymoon is already written. If I get enough comments, maybe I'll post it tomorrow or the next day. That's not a bribe or anything…**

**Oh, and did everyone see KStew at the Oscars? She was beautiful, holy god. I love that girl. I want that dress, too…**

**drop me a note! I wanna chat with you all!**

**oh, and (I'm such a whore) if you want to friend me on Livejournal, my account name is wopt70, and while it's mostly travel stuff right now, I do fangirl occasionally, and I love making new friends.**

**Thanks!**

**A**


	11. The Day

Experimentation: The Day

_Hey guys, _

_Sorry this took me a little longer to type up. I just started an internship this week, and it's been a bit tiring. Awesome, but tiring. I got to take the smallest pony I've ever seen on a walk in a dog park. How cool. _

_Ok, so… I'll say more at the end, because obviously, people want to read this, as they've been pleading with me to post it. So here we go. The Honeymoon. Unedited and typed really quickly, my bad._

EPOV

The two plane rides to our honeymoon destination were long, but certainly not boring. When she could, Bella would sleep, and I would watch her intently and carefully, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her face and limp hands.

When she was awake, however, it was all I could do to keep her from joining the mile high club. She would all but climb into my lap, stroking my hair and face lovingly, kissing me so deeply our souls seemed to connect. It was only the disapproving stares of the other first class passengers and the hostesses that stopped me from sealing our deal right then.

BPOV

We touched down in Greece early the next morning. It must have been maybe six, at most. The sun was just coming up, and this was essential because somehow, Edward had to get us to where we were going, and though he promised me there would be no problems, we were still way too close to Italy for me to feel at ease.

However, we were only an hours drive from our destination: a private beach owned by the Cullens, miles away from anyone who could see us. I couldn't decide if this was a dream or not, so I just let it be and prayed to not wake up.

As soon as we unloaded our rental car, Edward swept me up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing my exposed skin on either side of my halter top.

"Shall I give you the tour? He mumbled, and I moaned as one of his hands kneaded the flesh of my bum.

"This is the kitchen, which only _I_ will use to cook you wonderfully delicious food, whenever you want it." He said, and his fingers got slightly closer to my center.

"Here is the bathroom, where you and I will take wonderfully long showers and baths together after we sunbathe and swim."

"And fuck…" I moaned into his neck, and he chuckled.

"That too." He said, and his fingers traced the area of my panties that were right above my entrance. I sighed happily.

"This is the patio, which connects to the living room, where you and I will cuddle and rest in between sessions."

Truth be told, I hadn't seen a single room. I was so focused on him, the feel of his voice rumbling through his chest that was pressed up against my own. I was delirious with happiness.

"And here, my love, is our bedroom, where, I hope, we will spend most of our time here."

I smiled, drawing back to look at the room. It was the same color of the water visible outside the window, and everything went perfectly together, a mesh of white pillows and blue covers, like the non-existent clouds in the sky.

"It's perfect," I told him, and he grinned. "Everything is perfect."

He kissed me deeply and lay me down on the bed. "Let's just hope we can keep up the perfect streak then." He whispered, covering me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to signal him to come closer.

"I have a feeling we will." I whispered.

We kissed for what felt like hours, and turned out to be, before I realized that I was still disgusting from the plane and the now old makeup that was stuck to my face. We then ducked into the shower, together of course, where I washed and Edward washed me, even though I said I didn't need the help. Honestly though, I really wanted the help. It felt divine to feel him pressed up against me, his hardness against my lower back, washing my stomach and breasts in slow circles. I wouldn't have traded it for pretty much anything.

I do say pretty much anything. There are definitely some things I wanted more.

In a way, the afternoon was one long trip of pleasure. We kissed for hours, talking softly to each other and giggling constantly. Because we had a plan, and we had to follow it to ensure my safety. We would play like we had for the past couple of months, me bringing Edward over the edge a few times to take off any desperation there might have been (might, please. I could feel the desperation falling from his eyes in waves when he looked at me. It was empowering like nothing I'd ever felt before). The hope was he would be able to handle himself better. In theory, it sounded safe. Even Carlisle had approved it.

In practice, it sounded fun.

"Oh… oh fucking shit, Edward…Edward…" I cried out, arching off the bed as Edward rubbed my clit ferociously, making me shake through my first orgasm. I had already brought him off twice, once with my hand and once with my moth, and he was now determined to catch up. I lay there, shaking, as he lay kisses on my breasts and thighs, dress long gone, hair finally undone. The amount of pins it had taken to keep it together had made Edward crack up as we counted them. It turned out to be around 30. And that was after half of them had come out.

Edward kissed my mouth deeply, bringing his naked body aligned with my own.

"What do you want next?" I whispered, and he smiled endearingly, pressing a kiss to my sternum.

"Whatever you want to give me." He replied, crawling down my body.

"I'd give you the world, so you'll have to specify."

He kissed me again, then kissed down my body until he reached my center. "No, Edward, you. What do you want?"

He sighed, grinning like a shamed fool. "Just your touch." He said softly. "It'll be enough."

I kissed his shoulder and wrapped my hand around his length, stroking him in a way that became more natural and more practiced every day. It didn't take him long to start groaning deep in his chest, kissing my neck and nipples to keep me stimulated (like I needed the help). Finally, he shuddered through his third orgasm, his breath catching before releasing in a sweet euphoric wave across my chest. When he looked at me, his eyes looked almost sleepy, and when he kissed me, it was slowly and languorous.

It was now or never.

I moved him so he was in between my legs and lined him up with me. He was instantly ready in my hand, and he began to kiss my neck lovingly. He slid two fingers into my wet core, whispering to me as he stretched me.

"I love you so much, Bella." He sighed, looking deep within my eyes. He removed his fingers and aligned his member at my entrance.

"I'm yours, Edward. Forever." I replied, and kissed him quickly.

And then he pushed.

And it hurt. A lot.

And then he pushed farther, and I gasped. My head fell back to the pillow, and as I closed my eyes, I saw the sun was setting.

It wasn't the stretch I'd been expecting, but a pinch. A burn from inside me. And not a good one. Even with as wet as I'd been…

"Oh, Bella."

I risked a glance up at him, seeing his face tight with tension. Control. _Please. Please don't hurt me anymore. _

But he moved, in and out just a little, and it hurt even more. It wasn't going away. I arched my back against him the next time he thrust, hoping he would get the idea and stop. He didn't. _You're hurting me. _I wanted to scream. _Stop. Wait for me. _

Instead, I put my hands to his face. "Edward." I gasped, having the pain in my voice. His eyes met mine, but they were trancelike and unresponsive. So I did the first thing I thought of.

I poked him in the eye and plugged his nose.

While he couldn't actually feel the pain from it, or I couldn't actually mold his nose, it did surprise him.

"Bella?" He gasped, his eyes focusing on me finally.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered. "Can you just hold still? Please? I just need a minute."

Edward's face turned horrified, and leaned down to kiss me, softly, and he stopped moving. I sighed as my body was suddenly able to adjust, and while it was still uncomfortable, I found I could manage. I breathed through my nose, and Edward continued to kiss my neck, breasts, lips, whispering "I'm sorry" in between each kiss, his eyes unbelievably sad.

While I was still in no way physically aroused by what we were doing, I did feel the incredible connection we were sharing. I could feel every inch of him inside me, pulsing, like his heartbeat was active within me.

Soon, I was able to say "Okay" and let him start moving again, and I had to say there was a kind of thrill in that, too. Enough that I did want to feel more.

"God, Bella… this feels." Edward moaned, dropping his head to my shoulder. "You're so hot and tight, it's unbelievable. Unlike anything…" He breathed through his nose, and began to slip deeper inside of me with each thrust.

He then hit some part of me that made my back arch, though I couldn't tell if it was from discomfort or pleasure. Still, the result was that my body clenched around him, and he cried out weakly.

"Bella, my love… I'm sorry but I'm not going to last." He gasped, and began thrusting faster. I found that I actually liked it a bit more when it was faster, and found myself clinging to him, clenching my kegals. Edward moaned into my neck and whispered, "I love you," before his body jerked acutely, and I could feel him spill inside of me, the coolness washing through me.

He ravished my face with kisses once he was down from his high. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I hurt you, are you alright?" I nodded, hugging him close to me, his cool chest a contrast to my heated flesh.

"You did it, baby." I whispered, kissing him. "I knew you would." My voice was a little off, but I couldn't tell if it was because it still hurt a little, or if it was because I was really very proud of him.

As he slipped out of me, I winced a little, and he quickly held me to his chest. "I'm sorry. Was it good for you at all?" He whispered, looking heartbroken.

I shrugged. "It hurt a lot, but I don't think that was avoidable. It was kind of exciting and thrilling, though, and I felt so close to you." He rubbed my back soothingly, kissing my shoulder and hair.

"I'm glad you felt that too." He paused, then asked. "Do you want me to do anything else for you? Or do you hurt too much?"

I smiled, laying in his arms dramatically. "Do with me what you will."

He smiled, licking my neck and kissing the rest of my body until I was wriggling beneath him. Only then did he descend on my center, and I saw him pause.

"Is there blood?" I asked tentatively.

"Mhm." He said nonchalantly, before dipping his head between my legs. "Amazing, I didn't even smell it." I felt his tongue lap at me gently, cleaning me. Then he gently increased the pressure, making sure I wasn't hurting. It felt wonderful.

"Oh, Edward…" I sighed, and urged him closer with my legs. He smiled – I could feel it – against me, and began to work on me earnestly, drinking from me. I groaned as he nibbled and sucked on my clit, making my shiver. He then slipped a finger delicately inside me, which barely twinged, and found my G-spot.

His attention to my clit and massaging of that spot had me down for the count in minutes. I screamed out my orgasm and then immediately pulled him up to me, breathing heavily into his mouth.

And then I collapsed in a puddle.

"Well… damn…" I muttered in my gooey state, and he laughed. We cuddled together for a while before, of course, my stomach interrupted. "No…. I don't want to get up." I groaned.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I'll cook for you."

"But I don't want you to get up either…." I sighed piteously

"Come on, love, you haven't eaten since yesterday." He got up against my protests and leaned down to kiss me. "Take a quick nap while I cook for you."

I found that I was actually quite sleepy, so I reluctantly nodded, and after taking a quick trip to the bathroom, let him tuck me in. I drifted off to sleep in minutes.

When I awoke, it was to a delicious smell:: butter, lemon, chicken… holy god.

"Edward?" I moaned, sitting up groggily. Funny, I'd only been out an hour, but I felt very groggy and disoriented.

"Yes, love?" He replied, popping his head into the room. He was shirtless. Awesome.

"Are you making what I think you're making?"

He grinned. "Why don't you come out onto the patio and see for yourself?"

I stood up sleepily, noticing a slight ache in my center, before going over a set of drawers to see it already packed with our garments. I selected on of Edward's shirts and put it on, sans underwear.

As I left the bedroom, I realized I had no idea where the patio was. We'd spent all of yesterday in the bath and bed rooms, and I hadn't paid any attention to Edward's tour. So instead of wandering around aimlessly, which would undoubtably end up with me falling down some unplanned stairs, I followed my nose.

"Hello wife." I heard as I stumbled into the kitchen. Edward turned to face me, dressed in simple cargo shorts, as he lifted my food onto the plate. His eyes widened as he took me in and almost dropped the food he was holding. "Wow, warn me next time." He laughed, pulling me to him. "Is this okay?" He said, gesturing to the food and running one hand up my upper thigh as he kissed my neck.

"More than okay." I gasped, forgetting which part I was referring to. On the plate sat a freshly baked chicken with a lemon butter glaze and capers, and an egg noodle salad. My stomach screamed at me, so Edward guided me to the patio where he'd lit a few candles and placed a bottle of wine and a glass. I sat as he went back and retrieved the food.

"You don't have to drink the wine if you don't want to," He said. "But I feel like it's about time you were treated like an adult." I smiled and accepted the wine graciously. It was sweet and a little tart, a perfect combination to the buttery chicken, the very smell of which was making my mouth water and my stomach groan embarrassingly. Edward had unsuccessfully tried to get me to eat throughout the day, but I had never been interested, always too intoxicated by his body.

Now I was famished, and the first bite of food drove me into a frenzy. Edward smiled, lifting me into his lap and feeding me noodles from his fingers while I dug in, probably disgustingly, to each delicious bite.

After I had finished, I leaned back against him, rubbing my face against his cheek as he rubbed my belly. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I sighed, and he laughed

"Now if only I can pleasure you in bed, we'll be all set."

I sobered instantly, turning to look at him. "You're not seriously dwelling on that, are you?" I whispered, and he looked down bashfully. "Edward!" I scolded, repositioning myself to straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his collarbone. "The things you do to be in bed… God, Edward, I can't describe what you do to me. You make me scream, and I'm a quiet girl." He sighed. "We knew having sex would be rough the first time, maybe even the first few times…" He looked horrified but I kissed him before he could protest. "But I know that you'll make me scream from that too."

Edward rubbed his cheek against mine. "And hopefully not in the bad way." He paused and kissed the spot right above my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I chuckled. "Now tell me, was it everything you were expecting?"

He moaned. "It was so much more. I could barely take it. It felt _so_ good." He sighed, kissing my neck. "I just wish it could have been the same for you."

I smiled. "It will be. I have faith in you, Mr. Cullen."

He raised his face and beamed. "Mrs. Cullen."

"Hey, hey, I'm still keeping the Swan part too. For legal purposes."

"I know, I know…" He set me back on my seat and began cleaning up. I'd managed to drink half the bottle of wine, and my head felt a little fuzzy, but in a good way. "Do you want to go into the hot tub, soak out any sore muscles?"

I nodded. "Can we go in the water first? I've always wanted to swim in this sea."

"Of course." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

It took him about 30 second to clean up, and then he grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder while I screamed bloody murder. He ditched his cargo shorts as he ran, before dumping me into the water. I, of course, shrieked like a little girl, even though the water was warm and felt wonderful. The only problem was it was weighing down the shirt on me. I lifted my arms and pouted, and Edward laughed and stripped the shirt from me easily. He then dived under the warm water, encouraging me to swim with him. So I did.

We played for about an hour before my body gave up on me, the combination of the food and a long day finally getting to me. A long perfect day… I floated on my back, completely unself-conscious of my breasts sticking up into the chill air, nipples erect. I was happy and I was loved. Why would I have any other care in the world?

Edward would skim his hands over the underside of my body, sometimes lifting me a bit, watching me smile with one of his own. Finally, when I confessed I could no longer move, he lifted me again, this time carrying me to the hot tub, which he started and bubbled invitingly at me. As I slowly slipped into the hot water, he practically jumped in, letting the heated water consume him. As soon as I was in, I crawled over to his lap.

"Thank you for today." I murmured. "It was perfect."

He drew me closer and began to kiss me deeply, steadily, until I felt that familiar burn in my belly.

"Edward…" I moaned against his lips, and immediately felt his hardness beneath me, practically calling my name.

"I almost feel bad," he chuckled breathily. "My body wants you constantly. I can hardly let you sleep at night, I want you so badly."

I simply moaned again, rubbing myself against him. We rocked, much like we did the first time we experimented, but this time totally aware of just how far we could take it.

Edward's length slipped between my folds and he froze.

"Too soon?" He whispered, barely audible over the hum of the hot tub. I shook my head.

"I really want to." I whimpered in reply, and he nodded.

"Let me try something then." He replied, and without warning, lifted us both from the water and walked with me into the house. At the doorway to our bedroom, he stopped me, darting away and returning with a towel and a small bottle in his hand. We both toweled off, and then he kissed me again, another soul-searing connection. He then lay me gently on the bed, taking the bottle in his hands.

"What is it?" I whispered, feeling totally naïve.

"Lubrication." He replied. "It has a warming fluid that might make the stretch easier."

I nodded, liking that idea. "Gotcha. Planning ahead, I see."

He shrugged. "I was ready for every possibility."

I was a little worried about what he meant by that, but let it pass, as he'd begun kissing me within an inch of my life once again. I groaned as he fondled my breasts and rolled so he could lie on top of me, and I was able to squeeze his delectable ass.

Envy, I hear you calling my name.

We went slowly again, a slow burning heat rather than a blaze. But his member felt so perfect between my legs, I just wanted to feel it inside me again, even if it hurt a little. I wondered if this was what drug addiction was like. I reached down and began to stroke him, making Edward moan quietly in his throat.

"Come on, baby." I murmured, and he nodded.

"If I hurt you again, this time tell me first thing, even if you have to poke me again."

I nodded, chuckling a little. I watched as he poured some of the gel like liquid onto his hand, then spread it onto his hard cock.

"Mmm…" he murmured. "That feels pretty good." Despite myself, I laughed, hard. That stopped abruptly when he began to finger me, stretching me with those fingers, and I had to admit, it _did_ feel very good.

He looked for my okay before positioning himself, then sliding in slowly. There was a first initial pinch, then something totally new.

"Woah." I said, clutching him. "Oh my god."

Edward's face was slack with pleasure, but he looked at me alertly. "You okay?"

I nodded furiously. "Move. Please move, you feel so good."

Edward groaned and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Thank god." He drew his hips back and began thrusting, and it felt like static electricity flowing through me. I clutched at him desperately, meeting him for small kisses when we could.

Suddenly, the world moved, and I was on top of him, and he was So. Deep. Inside me, and I knew I could come to love this position.

Edward thrust upwards into me several times in quick succession, and I screamed quietly, rocking against him. I leaned back and rested my hands on his thighs and tried to bouch, which made Edward groan deep in his throat.

"Bella…" He moaned breathily. "My beautiful Bella." He reached forward and began to rub my clit, and I stopped my movement in surprise. He took the chance to begin thrusting wildly again, making me scream for real.

"Come, baby…" He panted. "Come with me this time, I'm so close."

I nodded, my hair falling in my face. "So close, god, Edward…." He pushed my hair back with one hand, gripping it, while the other hand resumed rubbing my clit.

I yelled, feeling my body begin to clench. Edward growled and I watched as he turned his head and bit into one of the pillows near him, just as I peaked. As I arched, he arched, and we both screamed each other's names.

And then I collapsed. It seemed to be a ritual. Edward quickly rolled us over and slipped out of me, lying beside me. I stared at the ceiling, watching as Edward's slightly smug face came into view as he tucked a few of my hairs away.

"I take it that was better?" He asked, kissing my temple.

I couldn't help it, I glared at him. "Yes, Mr. Perfection. You are officially good at everything."

He chuckled and drew me closer to him. I noticed there were feathers behind him. "You killed a pillow…" I murmured, getting sleepy.

"At least it wasn't you." He said, "Come on, love, lets get into the shower and get you to bed."

I nodded sleepily and let him pull me into a sitting position, then got to my feet slowly.

"Does anything hurt?" He whispered, and I shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll be a little sore tomorrow, but nothing feels bad." I grinned. "In fact, I feel wonderful."

He chuckled and helped me into the shower.

Twenty minutes, I was out like a light, curled against my very own Mr. Perfection.

I awoke the next morning and the first thing I registered was…

"Ow." I whimpered, rolling over weakly to find Edward. "Ow, ow ow."

Edward was instantly at my side, looking concerned. "Bella? What hurts?"

I groaned, crawling into his arms. "I'm just sore, but I'm _really _sore." I replied, feeling the muscles of my inner thighs, hips, and pelvis ache, as well as a more internal ache.

"Lemme look." Edward said delicately, and gently spread my legs. I didn't want to look, so I just closed my eyes against the pillow. "You're bruised." He said softly. "Not horribly, but I bet it feels pretty painful." I nodded and felt him reach around me to pick me up. I moaned pitifully as he lifted me, pressing kisses to my forehead. "I'll put you in the hot tub, see if we can relieve some of the ache."

"'kay." I said, clinging to him.

He set me down in the hot water and I sighed happily, closing my eyes. He then started the jets and I moaned as they rushed over my sore body. I opened one eye to take in his worried face and smiled at him.

"It's okay, baby." I said, putting a palm to his cheek. "It was totally worth it."

He smiled sadly, and came into the tub with me, where he proceeded to give me a fantastic backrub.

Maybe not Mr. Perfection, but still, pretty damn good.

_So there we have it. Now I kinda want to say a few things. _

_A few of you have suggested that for me to write this, I must have a fantastic sex life, but the truth of it is, I've only had sex a twice, and it was not enjoyable. Sex for virgins is not as fun as it is often portrayed . At least in my experience. Obviously, everyone is different, but I see too many stories that paint this whole thing as being so easy and so enjoyable, and I wanted to say that is really isn't like that. It's not a fairytale. It's real life. _

_So, if it offended anyone, or made anyone uncomfortable, I'm really sorry. But I try to write realistically. That being said, I did want Bella to get something out of this. And I do know that sometimes it's just the first time that hurts. So yeah. _

_I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far, and now I have a question._

_What's next? Should I end this hear, or go through to the change? I want your opinions, because I honestly don't know where to go from here._

_Give me ideas, help me brainstorm. _

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. I can't tell you, it means the world to me. So very much. It's such an inspiration to keep writing when I know people actually want to hear from what I have to write about. It means… so much. I'm gonna pull a KStew and not be able to finish my sentence. Just know I love you guys._


	12. The Afterglow

It took me a full day to recover from my soreness, a day full of soaking, massages, and Edward's cool hands icing my thighs. One of the things that seemed to help the most was Edward carrying my piggyback, because his chill could reach all my tender bits. So Edward had donned a long sleeve shirt and a hat and we'd gone for a hike (meaning, of course, that he carried me the entire way) through the olive tree smattered hills, me admiring the beautiful location around us. Apparently the next day was supposed to be fairly cloudy, so Edward told me that if I wanted to go to Athens and see the ruins, we could.

As much as I wanted that, part of me also just wished we could go back to the honeymoon activities. Edward was refusing to let me pleasure him while I was injured, saying it would be brutally unfair. My center was still a little bruised, so he'd only been able to cup it lightly without causing pain. Still, it was feeling better every hour, and Edward's soft touch seemed to help the bruising.

I was currently in the hot tub, using the second new bathing suit Alice had bought for me for the first time. Edward had asked me to wear it because apparently, someone was on their way to the house. This both scared and intrigued me. It couldn't be the Volturi, could it? Edward had assured me that it wasn't them, but I didn't fully believe him. However, Edward was busy fixing coffee and sandwiches for me and our guest, and I supposed chicken and cucumber on wheat wasn't a Volturi favorite.

The patio was mostly covered by a roof outcropping and a few trees, which settled my nerves a little about any humans visiting. Only I was in direct sunlight in the tub, so at least Edward could stay… non-luminescent.

There was a knock on the front door and I craned my neck to hear the faint, though friendly talking between my husband and our guest. I sunk down a little lower in the tub, suddenly aware of how scantily clad I really was. My skin had darkened just slightly since being here, but mostly I'd freckled impressively, which Edward seemed to think was adorable.

"Come through here, sir, you must meet my new wife." Edward was saying, and I quickly straightened my wet hair and turned to greet a very Greek looking man in a uniform. I grabbed a towel and covered myself while I stood, not wanting to display the bruises on my thighs. Edward's eyes were dark as he took in my appearance, but he kindly gestured for the man to the patio as I walked to join them, tucking the towel edges in.

"Bella, this is head of police Karl Lumeni." He said, reaching his hand to me the moment I entered the shaded area. "Sir, this is Bella, my new wife."

I looked surprised, no doubt. "Is there a problem, Mr. Lumeni?"

The man shook his dark hair. "No, not at all, Mrs. Cullen." He said in a deep, richly accented voice. "A couple of weeks ago some teens were found messing around the house, and when I didn't recognize you from a distance, I decided to make sure they hadn't returned."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "He saw us hiking the other day and didn't recognize me." I nodded, reassured.

"Would you like a sandwich and some coffee, Mr. Lumeni?" Edward offered. "I was just making Bella one, as she slept through lunch time." He winked at me and I scowled mockingly at him. The man chuckled.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Edward." Edward pressed a kiss to my hair and drifted back into the kitchen as I sat down next to the head of police, making sure my inner thighs were covered. I didn't need a domestic abuse report against Edward. Mr. Lumeni was watching me curiously, and I felt awkward under his scrutiny. He seemed to realize it and smiled.

"Forgive me." He said. "You are a very beautiful girl."

I blushed and looked at my hands. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Karl."

"Then you must call me Bella" I said, glancing at him. "It's only fair."

"Easy enough." He smiled. "How long have you known Edward?"

I returned his smile, the awkwardness lifting. "Two years or so?"

Karl's smile widened. "So you know him quite well. I'm glad. Impulsive marriages so young don't work out very well, but if you knew him for a good amount of time…" He shook his head. "Never mind. I can see you are very much in love with him, and he you."

I nodded, wondering where Edward had disappeared to and why he had left me in this awkward situation. "I want to warn you then, Mrs. Cullen." My eyes snapped back to his. "The people around here are very… curious about the Cullen family. Their extreme beauty and sometimes… peculiar manner has created a lot of rumors in town." His eyes glinted curiously, pulling me in.

"Rumors like what?" I asked carefully. _Did they know?_

"Well, obviously you know myths run like water in Athens, and some people seem to think that the Cullens…" He lowered his voice. "Might be reincarnates of the Gods. After all, their parents are shockingly youthful for their age, and their grouping is similarly constructed to the Gods."

I smiled, relief washing through my brain. "So do people like the Cullens then?" I asked, not even realizing that I was now, well… a Cullen.

"Oh yes! But if you go into town, you will get a lot of looks, and people may even try to peak through the windows of the house or in the backyard to see Edward, as well as yourself now. You may want to keep your blinds closed if you are…" He coughed, and I blushed.

"Yeah, I got it." I said, laughing weakly. I could just see that fiasco behind my eyelids and it was not pretty.

Karl patted my hand. "So what do you think about the rumors?"

I smiled slyly. "Maybe they're true. I wouldn't be surprised, really." I smiled. "I've always known they were special." Especially Edward.

Karl laughed, but his eyes were still searching me. He wanted a real answer.

Just then, Edward came out with a tray of two sandwiches and cups of coffee. "Sorry." He said, placing the dishes in front of us. "The percolator hadn't been cleaned in far too long, I didn't mean to be rude." He met my gaze and I knew he'd done it intentionally. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my temple, whispering "Good girl" into my ear. Karl smiled.

"It's perfectly fine, Edward." He said. "I was just getting to know your wonderful Bella. She's delightful, I must say." I blushed and Karl laughed as he reached for his drink. "So Edward, how is your family?"

The two began to chat amiably and I concentrated on my food, thinking carefully about what Karl had said. What would this mean for us? The thought of people peeking in the windows and catching us in… compromising positions was frightening enough, but what if they made some more serious inquiries? What if they did something to alert the Volturi? I suddenly wasn't hungry any longer.

I stood up and excused myself, catching Edward's gaze as I left, still holding the towel tightly to my body. I slipped quietly into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom, closing the door behind me but not locking it.

I turned to the mirror and stared at the reflection, letting the towel slither from my body to the floor. My eyes rested at the faint bruises on my thighs, and I remembered the look in Edward's eyes when he'd first realized how painful it was for me to simply move. Would he be able to take three days of my pain, if the Volturi came to find us? I wouldn't get a second chance, not now. I'd married him, now there was no excuses left. Would he have enough time to change me, if they decided to come?

I turned on the shower and began to strip from my bathing suit. The small wet bits of fabric fell to the ground with a sad 'twap'. I bent down and tossed the pieces in the shower before looking at my now naked form. What would change? I would look paler, obviously, but would I be thinner? More toned? Would it fix my uneven lips, my big ears, my slightly bigger front teeth? A sudden thought occurred to me. What would I not want to change? What was I proud of?

I turned to the side. I didn't think I would mind if I my size stayed the same. Now that I was back to my normal weight, I was lean, but not toned. Just… thin. Without being too thin. I kind of liked that my ears were a little big, though it generally meant I couldn't wear a bun without looking a little silly.

I ran my hands delicately over my breasts. I wouldn't mind a little more there, but Edward liked them, so why did I really care? As long as he liked them, I liked them. I touched then gently, tweaking the nipple like he liked to do. I watched myself in the mirror as I played with my breasts, remembering just how good it felt when he touched me.

I thought again for the thousandth time how Edward had felt inside of me that second time. My whole body had felt on fire, the shivers permeating my very soul. I tried to remind myself that there was a guest in the house. A police officer no less, but it didn't seem to matter as I heard his sensual voice in my head again.

_Oh god, Bella… My beautiful Bella… come with me this time.._

"Shit." I muttered, stepping into the shower. The warm water trickled down my body sensually, and I moaned a little at the feel of it as it slid between my thighs. What would it feel like once I was one of them? What would… _everything_ feel like? If it was this good when he restrained himself, how would it feel when he wouldn't have to? Would I be sexier, more fluid, more suave? Would he be able to resist me even less?

Without thinking, my hands drifted to my center and pressed delicately at the hole that he'd filled so completely. I pressed a finger inside gently for fear of hurting my already bruised inner lips, but found no pain. I felt so small and insignificant in comparison. I glanced upwards at the showerhead, then at the door. How long would the police officer stay? Surely not long, he knew we were honeymooners and that we would want to be alone…

What if I surprised Edward a little bit? Would he know what I was doing in here? Would he be able to smell it? Hear it?

"God I hope so." I muttered, grabbing the showerhead and sitting on the floor of the large bath. I plugged the bath and the water began to pool as I leaned against the side with the faucet.

I glanced at the door again before lightly stroking the lips of my vagina. Then I lowered the showerhead until it was right between my legs and sighed at it tickled gently. It felt wonderful against my bruised skin, and I noticed that my wax job was still holding up well.

'What is wrong with you? Stop thinking about stupid things!' I groaned inwardly. 'Think about Edward. How much this will drive him crazy… right?' I sighed.

'No, be confident' my inner self insisted, 'soon you'll be just as sexy as Alice and he'll want to jump your bones constantly.'

I spread my lips and sprayed a bit more directly, making me jump. Woah. That felt… amazing.

"Shit" I breathed, gently stroking my clit. "Shit, shit, Edward." I sighed, then smiled, hoping he could hear me.

I'd only seen porno a few times in my life, and all the girls seemed over the top and ridiculously fake, so I didn't really know what was traditionally thought of as sexy. Edward seemed to enjoy my moans, so I let myself whimper a little as I fingered myself. It felt pretty good, not like what he did to me, but still quite nice. I shook the showerhead a little so that it gave me a bit of a vibrator affect and moaned a little louder. My one finger slipped easily inside of me and I tried to find the point that felt so good.

Shit.

"Oh God." I panted, opening my eyes. My finger looked strange, disappearing into me like that, still attached to my arm, but it felt like an entirely different entity.

I looked up, gasping.

Golden eyes looked back, heated and intense.

"Edward" I moaned, and he growled.

He was out of his clothes so quickly I wasn't even really sure he'd even been wearing any in the first place. Only the shredded pile on the floor tipped me off. Then he was in the tub, on his knees in front of me. My hand stilled, suddenly shy, and he frowned.

"Move." He whispered, staring at my hand. "Please, love."

I gasped at the sheer need in his eyes, and the desperation and rawness of his desire. "Edward."

I began to move again, opening my legs so he could see better. He leaned forward and rested his cheek against my crooked knee, his breath panting down my thigh as he watched me. It was unbelievably erotic. My eyes watched his face, and my hands trembled as they worked on myself.

"You're perfect." Edward breathed, kissing my knee as if he could sense my nervousness and fears.

"I don't…" I bit my lip. " I don't really know how to do it like you do."

"You're doing perfectly fine." He whispered, smiling gently at me. The smile contradicted the flaming look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat me alive. "Add another finger, if it doesn't hurt. It might help."

I nodded shakily and followed his directions. It didn't hurt, but as I shifted my fingers, I noticed that it felt better. I sighed, looking at the ceiling and sliding my butt a little closer to him, adjusting the angle.

"Curl them." Edward whispered, and I furrowed my brow.

"How?" I whispered, and he placed one hand onto my hip.

"Towards the front. That's where the spot is."

I couldn't help it, I took the hand that wasn't currently occupied and gripped his hair, pulling his mouth to my own. I smiled against his teeth. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" I whispered and he smiled, taking my bottom lip in between his own.

"Then why are you taking a bath?" He whispered in reply, and I laughed. I looked down at the water to see it now as high as my hips.

I blushed. "I wanted you to be able to smell me." He moaned and pressed his forehead to my own. "I wanted you to come find me and take care of me."

Edward groaned, putting his hands under my hips and dragging me to him, creating waves in the water as he covered me, making sure my head wouldn't hit anything painful or dangerous as he kissed me from head to breast.

"I'm scared of hurting you again." He whispered, and I shushed him.

"It doesn't hurt. Not a bit. I swear."

He looked at me worriedly, pressing the palms of his hands against my pelvic bones. He added a little pressure, but it didn't hurt. I smiled reassuringly. "It's our honeymoon, baby." I whispered, pressing another kiss to his frowning lips. I put on my best sexy tone. "And I want you _so bad_. Please." I put on my puppy dog eyes and he whimpered.

"_Bella_…" He groaned, and I smiled, knowing I'd already won. I lifted myself out of the tub, heaving slightly, and my center passed right before his face, brushing his nose ever so slightly. Carefully, I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and my robe, drying off before turning to watch him stare at me, sitting in a tub of water that was full of my smell and arousal. My clit pulsed through my body, matching my heartbeat. I turned away from him, slipping on my silk robe (Thank you, Alice) and tying it.

"Can you hear it, Edward?" I asked softly, looking at him in the mirror. His mouth was slightly open, and I wondered if he could taste my scent on his tongue. I looked down, blushing. "I keep thinking about it. How you filled my every corner… I never felt so… complete. So loved." I looked over my shoulder at him, his eyes fixated on mine. His breathing completely stopped. "Did you feel it, Edward?" I whispered, and watched him swallow.

Slowly, he rose from the water, letting it cascade from his lower body. His erection stood proudly, and his eyes burned. Slowly, God, so slowly for him, he turned off the water, stepped out of the tub and towards me. His hands cupped my ass, and he lifted me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself. Carefully he rested me on the bathroom counter, his erection between my thighs. I sighed and ducked my chin, resting my forehead against his neck. He carefully undid my robe and pushed it off my shoulders so it pooled on the counter behind me.

I heard a drawer open and close, and heard something being unwrapped. I looked down and saw, for the first time, Edward unwrapping a condom. I looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't even think, the first time." He said, his voice rough. "It won't do a whole lot, but until you're changed…" My heart leapt to my throat. I nodded, returning to my previous position and watching him roll the condom onto his member. _Shit._ He then stopped, looking around. "I don't know… where'd I leave the lubrication?" He mumbled, and I shook my head.

"It'll be fine, Edward. I just want you." I dipped my hand to my center and slipped a finger in, feeling it sink deep within me easily. Edward groaned and pressed one of his own fingers inside. I could feel his knuckle graze against my own and I whimpered in response.

"God, you're so wet… he groaned, and I smiled.

"See? You're fine." I whispered, and he leaned in to kiss my forehead. I gently touched his erection and guided him towards me.

EPOV

There was nothing like that feeling. Her hot hand guided me into her heat, and I groaned, feeling chills of ecstasy racing up my spine. My muscles instantly tensed, and I stood rigid before her, determined not to lose concentration and hurt her. I looked down at her to see her dark eyes were closed, and her lip was trapped between her front teeth. I slid in to the hilt, and then my hands reached up to cradle her face.

"Are you okay?" I breathed, keeping track of her heartbeat and any smell of blood. Her heart was racing, but she wasn't tensing away from me.

"Mhm…" She nodded, and her eyelids drew back to show the heat in her beautiful eyes, and she smiled. "It feels really good."

"You don't need me to get the lubrication?" I leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she shook her head. She looked up at me and licked her lips.

"I need you to move." She whimpered, heatedly. I moaned and began to thrust, gently as I could into her tight passage. It was slow and torturous, but it felt heavenly all the same. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her face to my chest. I kissed her hair and stroked her back, silently thanking her for giving me this joy. This pleasure. This existence.

I increased the pressure of my thrusts infinitesimally, and Bella gasped, squeezing my back muscles with her tiny hands. "Oh…" She panted, her moans quiet and delicate.

With each pulse of my hips, she exhaled a little sound, and I smiled at each one. The feel of her around me, so hot and tight, made me want to scream in ecstasy, but I controlled the urge, instead focusing on finding the right spot to make Bella really react. I gently clasped one of her calves and lifted it so that it wrapped around me, just around the base of my ribcage. This tilted her pelvis up, so I could thrust even more deeply within her.

"Shit…" Bella moaned, rubbing her face side to side against my chest. I pushed her shoulders back ever so slightly so that she would raise her head, and then I kissed her with every emotion I felt. She smiled against my mouth and her hand played delicately with my hair, and I probed deeper with my tongue. She groaned as I thrust a bit harder, hitting that spot that felt just a little different than the rest and making her shiver. "Shit, Edward…" She gasped, and I kissed her again. Her lips opened against my chin and with each thrust of my hips, she puffed warm air against my skin.

I felt the pressure building in my stomach, and knew I didn't have much longer. I reached down and gently stroked her clit, feeling my member move in and out of her with one finger as I pleasured her with the others. Bella's fingers clutched me as tightly as they could, twining in my hair as she whimpered. "Edward…" Her voice was desperate and needy, and I growled deeply in my chest.

Bella's head whipped back and her eyes met mine, heavy and dark. "Do that again." She breathed, and I groaned. I pressed my lips to hers and growled, more intensely than before, accenting it with harder thrusts and swiping her clit with my thumb. Bella gasped against my mouth and her body clenched around me, convulsing towards my chest. I placed my hand on her back and guided her whole body till it was lined with my own, arching against my own as I finally let myself go, shaking through my orgasm. My mind went blank and only the small, panting girl in my arms steadied me, keeping me grounded.

When I came back to myself, I noticed that Bella was quivering gently against me. I reluctantly withdrew from her heat, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash. I then tipped her chin so that I could look her directly in the eye, and saw that she was still panting and shivering.

"Bella?" I asked, hugging her to my chest. "Are you alright?"

She nodded against my chest, catching her breath. "That was… intense." She whispered, and I chuckled breathily. Then I noticed the hair on her arms was standing straight up.

_Oh God._ _She's freezing, you idiot!_

I reached behind her and picked up her robe, draping it around her still slightly damp shoulders. "Is that better?" I whispered, and she drew back and smiled at me.

"I didn't even notice I was cold…" She laughed breathily. "I just… I think you broke my brain…"

I smiled, tucking her to my body and cradling her to me, carrying her to the bed. "I'm _so_ glad I can do that to you." She chuckled weakly and fell to the bed as I released her. I climbed on top of her and settled between her legs, lining my cool body against her warmth, icing her thighs with my abdomen.. She sighed happily as I kissed her gently. "Happy?" I asked, and she nodded.

"That was perfect." She said, her lips closing around mine. I loved how her top lip always fit perfectly between my own. I could almost feel her pulse through her lips. I pulled back to look at her beautiful, flushed face.

I touched my nose to her eyelid before drawing back to say "I never want to forget this image." Bella blushed and her heart fluttered weakly. She didn't reprimand me or tell me to stop being cheesy. She just raised her hand to my hair, her eyes soft and warm.

"I guess it's a good thing you won't then." She whispered. "Though you'll have to remind me." She added bashfully. "You will remind me of everything, right?"

I felt my eyes prick at the vulnerability of her statement. She looked so small and perfect at this moment, I couldn't imagine anything changing. The flush In her cheeks, the shine of her brown eyes, the tiny scent of sweat in her hair, her exhilarated breathing. It was a moment before I could answer: "Of course, my love."

She smiled. "You'll tell me our story, if it gets muddled?"

"Every sappy, poetic, masochistic detail." I pressed a kiss to her sternum, laying beside her on the bed, keeping my bare thigh between her legs.

"Thank you." She whispered, and her eyes filled with salty tears. I pulled her closer to me. "I won't be me if I can't remember everything I have with you."

I had to pause again before speaking, my voice full of emotion. "You are your own person, you know, with or without me. I don't define you, you define yourself."

She sniffled and looked at me with a weak smile. "I know that, silly. But I will want to know that I fought so hard for you, took the path less traveled by, the hard one, and really went for what I wanted. That's what makes me me." She explained, running her warm fingers over my arm and twining our hands together.

I pressed a kiss to her temple. "I would never let you forget who you are, Bella. And I won't let you change from who that is."

She smiled, raising a hand to her face. "What about these?" She said, pressing her fingers to her slightly bigger, adorable front teeth. "Will these change?"

I smiled, touching her teeth with my finger. "I don't know, but I'll always remember them."

"And these?" She continued, cupping her ears and making them flap a bit. "My big old ears?"

I chuckled, climbing on top of her and carefully taking her ear into my mouth and breathing into the socket. She shivered delightfully below me and I chuckled, pulling back and lying beside her again. "I rather like those ears of yours. I hope they don't change too much."

Bella smiled softly, wrapping her arms around my neck. She rested her cheek against my forehead. "All this time, I always thought I wasn't pretty enough for you, not even close. But now… I wonder if I'm going to miss all the things that made me so normal…"

I swallowed, holding her closer to me. I could still smell the salt of her tears, so I knew they were close to the surface. "Bella, I know you don't want me to say this, but you know…" I breathed in and out quickly once. "You know you don't have to go through with it. I won't be upset."

Bella didn't look upset, in fact, she actually smiled hesitantly. "I know. And I still want it… So badly, too." She turned to me and a tear slipped from her eye. "Can we wait a week or so?"

I caught her tear between my lips and squeezed her hand. "We can wait forever, if you want." I breathed, my heart clenching. "Not until you're ready, alright?" I asked, and she smiled weakly, pulling herself close to me and pressing her lips to mine.

Inside, my heart was aching for her. It wasn't that she'd gone into the decision hastily. She knew what she wanted. It was like a major surgery to her, necessary, but still scary to go under the knife. To lose something of yourself to the unknown. I knew. And I wanted her to know that I respected her decision, so I wasn't going to ask her to back down, or question her anymore. When she was ready, she'd be ready. And I knew, as I rolled us on our sides and kissed her even more deeply, that she had always been right, and I had just been too scared to see her wisdom. No more.

A/N part 2: Thank you to everyone for being so understanding about my traveling and thus lack of updates. I know this is a bit short and a little around the world, but I'm a little rusty, so if you show me some love, I'll write you tons more. How are you all? Tell me whats up, and tell me what you want to see our couple do!

If you're curious, my travels went fantastically, and I even got a dream job offer to train horses with my friend in Romania. Holy crap. One more year of college to go, and then who knows what will happen. If you want more anecdotes from travels, let me know!

love

Anne


	13. The Frenzy

_Sorry this has been taking so long. I've been busy, and also a little out of it. Being home is weird. But to make up for it, serious lemons coming your way. This is a little PWP, but not all. It is all going somewhere. I swear!_

_Enjoy, and review please!_

EPOV

"_All my loving, I will send to you…"_ I chuckled to myself, peering into the other room before turning the flat pancake in the large frying pan before me. Bella was dancing around in naught but her underwear, singing into her hairbrush like she was in a 90s movie. I was proud that her song of choice was a little more tasteful, and bobbed my head to the music blaring from the Ipod speakers in the living room.

"_All my loving, darling I'll be true."_ I tore my eyes from her slim, jumping form to focus back on the crepe I was working diligently on, grabbing the jar of nutella and the sliced strawberries I'd already prepared. I layered both onto the crispy surface copiously and began to fold it until it could be eaten in hand, the way I'd seen them prepared on the streets of London and Paris. I set the finished product on a plate and poured her a glass of milk before venturing into the living room, where Bella was currently leaping from couch cushion to couch cushion.

As much as I feared she would fall of and crack her head open, she was having so much fun I couldn't bear to stop her. Her rich dark hair was piled into a sloppy bun away from her face, but tendrils floated around her ears, giving her an angelic, exhilarated look. I placed the dishes on the piano away from her, smiling up at her as she turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you…" I sang, and her eyes lit up even more as she edged closer to me.

"Remember I'll always be true." She replied, letting the arm with the hairbrush fall to her side.

"And then while I'm away…"

"I'll write home, every day!" Bella sang, her sweet little voice, which I'd heard so rarely in song, caressing my eardrums.

"And I'll send all my loving," I came even closer, until her hip was gently enfolded in my hand. "to you." I breathed, looking up at her dark eyes. She smiled sweetly, before leaping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"All my loving! Ooo!" She yelled, and I laughed, spinning her around as the Fab Four's lyrics whirled around us, the two of us singing along until the last notes rang out.

Needless to say, Bella hadn't felt sore after our last encounter. Perhaps the fact that I had gone slower, or maybe that I'd just been in a far less nervous state of mind had really helped, but she had woken up after her afternoon nap full of vigor and joy. I was still keeping an eye on her, still worrying that my seed would cause her reproductive system distress, but she seemed absolutely fine, and that was absolutely fine with me.

I finally stopped spinning and lay us both down on the couch, me covering her and kissing the beads of sweat from her brow. "Are you hot? We can turn on the air conditioning." I whispered, and she shook her head.

"It feels wonderful. It's been a while since I've been so deliciously hot. Forks doesn't offer much in that vein, just humidity." She smiled, touching my hair. "Besides, you cool me off just right."

I returned her grin and leaned down to kiss her, a gentle but consuming kiss that had us occupied for several minutes. Eventually, I drew back, lazily taking in her heavy eyes and flushed cheeks. As I sat up, I pulled her with me.

"Come on, beautiful. I made you a crepe."

Her eyebrows raised. "Really? I've never had a real one before." She said as I stood up to retrieve the plate and glass and returned to sit next to her.

"I thought so. That's kind of the idea, I want you to be able to taste a few things you might not have tried while you still have the chance. I looked up a bunch of cool recipes and already had the ingredients stocked in the fridge." I said, slightly nervously, waiting to see her reaction.

Her brown eyes softened, and she smiled, pulling me to her to press her lips to mine briefly. "That's a wonderful idea, thank you, Edward." She breathed, pecking me again before cuddling against me.

I held up the crepe and a napkin and explained "You can have sweet or savory crepes. Even though it's evening, I figured you would probably like a sweet one, because I know your sweet tooth kicks in around 7 pm."

Bella giggled and snatched the crepe from me, giving me a devilish look before taking a delicate bite out of the top. It was mostly pancake, but she sighed delightedly, her pink little tongue reaching out to lick a tiny bit of chocolate from her lip. I tried not to fidget, but it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. She took another bite, this time pulling out a slice of strawberry between her teeth and using a finger to pop it in her mouth. This girl was going to kill me.

"Oh my god, Edward." She moaned, sticking her finger in her mouth and licking off any excess chocolate. "This is incredible. This better not be you attempting to keep me mortal, because as tempting as this is… guh…" She wolfed down another bite, the nutella dripping out of the bottom and dripping onto the plate. I chuckled, pulling her closer to me and trying to keep it together as she finished the treat, the pancake falling apart in the end and her stuffing the remains in her mouth with her sticky fingers.

Bella wiped her face and looked up at me, clearly satisfied, rubbing her tiny stomach. "That was too good for words." She groaned, flopping against the back of the couch. Her fingers traced through the remaining nutella on the plate and, fixated as I was on her sweet face, I didn't immediately notice when she began tracing lines on my arm with the chocolaty substance. Even when I did, I merely smiled, not really caring.

However, when she guided my hand to her mouth and began to suck all the sweetness off, I definitely noticed. Her warm mouth traveled all over my arm, licking and tasting, until chills were ascending up my spine. My member, half hard through all of this delicious torture, began to stir for real, pressing against the seam of my shorts.

"Edward?" Bella's big brown eyes focused on mine, smiling up at me. "Go get the rest of that chocolate stuff." She breathed, and I was darting into the kitchen so quickly, she had barely inhaled after her last statement when I'd returned. She chuckled, taking the jar from me and sliding down onto the floor in front of me. She then carefully tugged at the button of my shorts and my zipper, as I breathed out of my nose to prepare myself.

"You okay?" Bella asked as she carefully removed me from the trousers, me lifting my hips so she could slide them all the way down. I nodded, touching her hair with the hand that wasn't fixed on the couch. "Good." She chuckled, before I heard the cap of the jar unscrewing and turned to watch her paint my swollen cock with the nutella.

"Oh God, Bella…" I moaned, closing my eyes as her sticky hand encompassed me.

"Does that feel good?" She asked in a sultry voice, before leaning down to lick the chocolate from my skin. My hips pulsed, but didn't hurt her. My stomach clenched and I gripped her hair as she engulfed me fully, a contented little moan slipping from her.

"So good, Bella. God, you're…" I groaned, carefully thrusting upwards into her hot mouth. Her hand touched the back of my calf, rubbing encouragingly. I cupped the back of her head, ready to stop at any moment, but loving the feeling of her wetness, her tongue licking at me.

"Mmm, Edward." Bella drew back, licking the chocolate off her lips and from the head of my cock. "This is the greatest combination in the entire fucking world." She said, licking me again, making me shiver in pleasure. She dove back in, sucking me off so deliciously I felt my mind going blank, desperately trying to keep control so I wouldn't black out and hurt her. It was so strange to imagine myself, a vampire, blacking out, but I was so close to it, it was suddenly a reality.

Bella's mouth worked furiously, until I felt I was approaching my climax. I cupped her cheek, feeling how wide her mouth was opening to accommodate me, and I groaned. "Bella… I'm not going to last, lovely. You're too good…" I arched into her, just as her delicious tongue lapped at the head of my member, sending me over the edge. Bella drew back just as I ejaculated, so that my seed splashed along her neck.

I froze, uncertain how to feel. On the one hand, it was one of the most erotic moments I'd ever experienced, but on the other… how would she feel? It was demeaning, it was selfish it was…

"Hot." Bella said bluntly, looking down at herself. I exhaled shakily, grabbing her elbows and pulling her up to my level till her knees rested alongside my thighs.

"You okay?" I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Bella smiled, chuckling. "Of course. I'm wonderful. It feels tingly and cool. You successfully cooled me off!"

I sighed in relief, before burying my face in her cleavage, lapping my seed from her skin. She moaned, arching into my mouth. I sucked on the lace of her black silk bra, which stood out so starkly against her pale skin, tasting the saltiness that was my essence.

"Oh, shit…" Bella gasped as I licked her neck, her head falling away from me. I cupped her neck in my hand so she wouldn't hurt herself, and pulled her closer to me. When I finally drew back, she smiled at me blearily, her head falling to my shoulder. We sat in silence, encompassing each other with our arms.

I finally drew back to kiss her forehead. "Thank you. That was… incredible."

She smiled widely, looking up at me fondly. "Thank you for dinner." She laughed. "And dessert!"

I laughed, kissing her deeply. My tongue probed her mouth gently, enjoying her sweet taste and the way her tongue caressed mine in long strokes. My member lay naked and dormant, but pressed against her panties it wouldn't stay asleep for long.

I pulled back reluctantly, pressing my forehead to hers and sighing contentedly. "I'm going to be very sticky, aren't I?"

Bella blushed and laughed. "Me too." She bit her lip. "What do you say we go clean up, annndd… then you can play piano for me? How's that sound?"

"Perfect, beauty." I picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom where I wet a washcloth with warm water and carefully bathed her chest before attending to myself, grabbing a new pair of boxers from the bedroom. I then carried her back to the living room and placed her on the piano's lid. She smiled fondly at me as I sat down on the bench and lifted the lid.

BPOV

Warm music filled the room, and I lay down on the piano lid luxuriously as it caressed my ears, lulling me like a contented cat in the sun. The cool wood of the piano felt good against my overheated skin, and I stretched my arms wide to let the air cool every part of me.

"Piano man?" I asked, looking over at Edward, who was doodling along the keyboard. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss my arm, the chill feeling making me smile before I looked back at the ceiling. Edward's fingers began to fly across the keys before starting in on the song.

"It's nine'o clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in…" I began to sing as he played, relishing the feel of the vibrations below me. I couldn't imagine myself much more content than I was at this moment. I sang along, quietly to myself.

"Bill I believe this is killing me, as the smile ran away from his face. Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place!" I whispered, lifting my arm to draw designs in the air.

When the song came to a close, Edward quickly transitioned into the all classic 'Hallelujah', and I sat up, placing my legs on either side of him, pulling my hair out of it's bun and letting it fall around my shoulders. Edward paused, looking up at me. For several moments, he just stared, seemingly entranced by what he saw. I blushed, but did not shy away from his glance.

Suddenly, his glance darted to the side, and he quickly stood up, going to the window. I whipped my head around just in time to see someone scurrying away in the bushes, meeting up with several other teenagers and darting away. Edward turned around and covered my mostly bare form as I gasped, burying my face in my hands.

"They were watching? How long?" I whispered as he held me to his chest, resting my face against his chest.

"Not long." He said, kissing my hair. "Their thoughts were all innocent. Well, almost." His face darkened, and I raised an eyebrow. "They were ogling you more than I would have liked." I humphed, flopping against him.

"There was no chocolate lollypop thoughts going around in their heads? Or sparkling? Have you been outside today?" I asked frantically, and he chuckled.

"Nope. I've been a little busy." He said, relaxing me by kissing my neck.

"Why didn't you hear them approaching?" I asked, trying to stay aware even as my mind tried to float away, into the land of Edward. He felt so good, why did he always feel so good?

"Because…" He replied between kisses. "I wasn't listening for them. If someone I know approaches, for example" He drew back to look at me pointedly, "one of the Volturi," before kissing me again. "I'll know immediately."

I nodded, content with that answer for the moment, my hands clutching desperately at his stone shoulders as my pulse quickened with his tongue. "Are they gone for sure?" I gasped. He smiled against my neck and made an affirmative noise.

"Completely silent, once again."

"Thank god." I whispered, gripping my hands in his hair and moving my center towards him, begging for him to touch me. It seemed sudden, but the rush had gotten to me. All those times I wanted people to know how crazy Edward was for me, how much he wanted me, it actually excited me that they might be watch, see it for their own eyes. I was a bit of a voyeur, it seemed. Who knew?

Edward wrapped my legs around him and ground into my center, causing me to throw my head back and press against him. Edward used this to his advantage, pressing kisses to my cleavage, and I was reminded of the last time he'd done that, when his seed had covered my chest. I whimpered, and Edward pushed aside the cup of my bra to take my nipple into his mouth.

"You. Are. Mine." He moaned against my skin. "This skin, is mine. These hips" his hands tightened around my waist. "Mine. They don't get to oogle this. It's all mine."

"Edward." I groaned. "Jesus, touch me."

"Naughty girl, using that name like that."

"Fuck you, Edward, just touch me. Take what's yours." Before I could breathe, the panties were ripped from my bottom half, and I was lifted roughly. Edward growled, sucking my bottom lip between his. The breath left my body as I was shoved against a wall, but I hardly noticed.

"I have _always_ wanted to do this." Edward rumbled, and I nodded, smiling against his lips.

"Me too. God, me too." He kissed me furiously, and pressed his hips against me. I dropped my hands to his hips, trying to push his boxers down. He took one hand off of me and did it himself, then placing his hand deep in my hair, forcing my mouth against his own. This new rough Edward was unbelievably sexy, and I wanted him immediately. I reached down with one hand and guided him towards my entrance, pushing back against the wall with my shoulders to thrust myself onto him. Edward whole body tensed and I placed my hands in his hair, grounding him.

It only took a few seconds for the frenzy to begin. The rhythm that Edward set had me literally bouncing against the wall, nearly denting it, and it would probably hurt except for the fact that his arms supported me, stopping me from hitting anything too roughly. He was so deep inside me, I could feel it in the deepest part of my gut, the pressure tantalizing and true.

Edward's eyes were focused on me, looking for signs of pain, but I was sure I didn't give him any. Pain was the last thing on my mind. His hips slammed into me, sending my head back against the wall, and my hips grinding against his as hard as I could. I had never felt anything this intense. Either, apparently, had Edward, whose eyes were heavy and dark, and the pleasure on his face was palpable.

One pale, cool hand helped to support me against the wall, and the other reached between us to touch my clit. I shook my head. "No, shit, baby, you're so good, you're enough. I want to make this last." I gasped, pulling his lips to mine. They worked feverishly against my own, his tongue thrusting at the same pace as his hips, and I found myself gasping to keep up. Edward's spare hand then moved to my bra, tugging on it until I arched my shoulders and he could slip a hand behind me. He must have liked that bra. Otherwise, he would have just torn it.

EPOV

Our pace seemed almost brutal, but I got no complaint from Bella. Her pupils were completely dilated, and her lips were as red as strawberries. I growled again, thinking of those stupid teenagers who thought they could look at my girl, my beautiful woman, my sexual deviant. She was mine. I wanted to feel her come, come against and again against me, so she could know that no other man would ever make her feel the way I made her feel. No wolf, no vampire, no man could ever give her this. She was mine.

Bella wouldn't let me touch her most sensitive place, so I tried to position my hips to hit her G-spot, placing my supporting hand in her lower back to shift her body position. She gasped, her hands reaching for the wall for fear she would fall. I smiled against her lips. The one hand stayed where it was, and the other flew to her thigh, pressing her up and against the wall, securing her.

"I gotcha." I breathed, and she nodded, pressing her forehead against my cool shoulder. Her body was shaking as I drilled her, using only a pinch of my strength but all of my control, and I realized she was barely holding herself together. "You want to come, baby girl?" I taunted, slowing my hips. She moaned and arched away from the wall, impaling herself even deeper. Sweat slid between her breasts, and I dipped my tongue down to gather some. Wonderful.

She still hadn't answered me, but soft whines were coming from her throat. Her body was clenching around me in a way that told me she was seconds away, and all I needed to do was send her over the edge.

So I stopped. It took all my willpower, but I managed to come to a full stop, resting my head against hers on the wall. Bella gasped, pushing against me more firmly, trying to grind down against me, but I drew back, slipping from her heat. It was almost painful.

"Edward." She pined. "No. Edward, you can't leave me like this." She slid down to the floor, and I could feel her body shaking, her heart thundering madly. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, kissing her neck.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not done with you yet." I lay her on the bed and gently asked her to roll over, until she was sitting on her hands and knees. I gently felt for her entrance with my fingers, feeling her dripping wet core. I leaned forward and rested my head between her shoulder blades as I slipped one finger in. "Oh Bella. You feel so good, all the time."

Bella nodded, pressing back into my hand with a whimper. "Edward, please. I'm not… Guh." She finished incoherently, dropping her head to the pillow in front of her. I chuckled breathily before aligning myself carefully and pressing inside. "Shiit." Bella moaned, pressing back against me. My mind was just shy of going blank. It seemed that she was even tighter in this position. I felt my stomach immediately clench, and tried to breathe slowly to hold out longer.

I pulled Bella's hips to mine and groaned as she rolled them against me seductively. I felt her pulse through my member and relished in it, pressing kisses to her back as I pressed into her, inch by delicious inch. I thrust into her heat several times before she began to twitch again, moaning softly. I balanced on one hand and used the other to palm her breasts, rolling the nipple between my fingers.

"Ee..ed..ward.." Bella's voice came out stuttered and breathy due to the pace of my hips, and I'd never heard anything so erotic. My hips jolted out of rhythm, and I pulled her to me, feeling her clench around me. "Just… a… little… more. Please. Just a little har…der." She panted, burying her face in the pillow and reaching her hand to her clit. I pulled her hand away and thrust a little harder, bringing most of her upper body to the bed, twisted so that she could look me in the eyes. "Oh god. Oh god." She whimpered, and my insides curled uncontrollably at her little mews.

"Bella." I growled. "Oh my goddess, my Bella." My hips jumped and she cried out, both of us convulsing violently. I clutched her to my chest and pulled her up against my chest, emptying myself inside of her. I felt her exhale as my cool seed hit her insides, and she rested her head against my shoulder, just breathing. I inhaled the gentle smell of her hair and the heady scent of her blood, so close to my mouth. Soon. Soon I'd taste it again. But only a taste.

Slowly I lay down, keeping Bella close to my chest as I lay her on the pillow. I slipped out from between her soft folds, immediately missing her warmth. I buried my head in her back, listening to each even breath as she seemed to come out of her post-coital haze. I rubbed my hands gently over her back as she sluggishly began turning towards me, pressing her hot cheek to my neck.

"Bells?" I whispered, tucking sweaty hair from her eyes. "You alright?" Bella nodded weakly, pressing a quick kiss to my throat.

"Yeah. It was just… a lot." She panted, her body still a little shaky. "It was just really intense, wasn't it?"

I pressed a kiss between her eyebrows. "Too much? Was I too rough?" I whispered, running my hands down her body. There were touches of red where my hands had clutched too hard, and I felt my insides sink.

"No." Bella hoisted herself up to look at me, placing a shaking hand on my chest. "It was so good." She pressed her lips to mine, devouring me. "I loved it like that, no restraints." I scoffed, and she smiled. "At least none on my part. I'm just feeling it. Relishing it…"

"Feeling what?"

"My heart, the rushing of my blood. The burning in my lungs. All of it."

I sighed, burying my head in her hair. We sat in silence for a moment, mulling over her complex contemplation, as I itched once again for a taste of her thoughts.

"Bella," I began gently. "You're really going to have to help me… when you are changed. Everyone else I could guide, because I could see their thought process." Bella nodded against my chest. "I'm going to need you to tell me every thought and urge you have, so I can help you through your first months."

Bella was silent for a moment. Then: "Won't that get annoying?"

I scoffed. "Annoying? Try addicting. I've been longing for a taste of your thoughts for three years now. To be privy to every single one would be only an honor, and nothing less."

Bella smiled, pressing her forehead to mine. "Want to guess what I'm thinking right now?" She teased, her skin lighting up in the evening sun. It took me a moment to answer.

"Hmm… well, guessing your brain, probably sex, right?" Bella huffed and hit my side, gently, more to protect herself than me.

"Try again. Actually, maybe don't. Maybe I don't want to know what you think of me."

"What are you thinking of, then, my dearest?" I said, turning on my best 'dazzle' face. Bella rolled her eyes at me, and pointed her finger directly in my eye.

"That. That's what I'm thinking about. When I'll be able to do _that_ to you!"

I stroked her hair down all the way to her sides and lifted her body onto my chest. "Oh Bella." I said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her clavicle. "You've always been able to do that to me."

Bella's face broke into a heartbreaking smile, and she slowly, perfectly, leaned down to kiss me. I cradled her soft face in my palm, her features dwarfed by the size of my hand. So tiny. So fragile. But not for long.

_Okay, I know these are short. I'm a little out of practice. But there are serious lemons here, so relish that. Review please, show me some love! I need it!_


	14. The Moments

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, AS ALWAYS. I LOVE YOU ALL. NOW, STORY!**

BPOV

_Dear Daddy_

_Charlie_

_Dear Dad_

"What are you doing?" Edward's soft voice came from just behind me, moment's before his cool hand pulled my hair away from my neck. He pressed his lips below my ear as his hand stroked my back.

"Writing a letter to Charlie." I breathed, leaning into his touch. "I don't think I should go back to Forks before the change, and I have to explain to him why I…" I took a shuttering breath, and Edward squeezed me tightly. "why I can't see him for a while."

I turned my head to meet his kisses. He pressed his thumbs to my temples and rubbed gently, and I sighed against him.

"That might be for the best." Edward replied slowly rubbing his nose gently against mine. He pressed a kiss to my lower lip, and I smiled. "It's a good idea to write him a letter though, so he doesn't go crazy with worry."

"He'll still worry, of course." I sighed. Edward kissed my neck again comfortingly.

"Would you like me to let you get back to it?" He whispered.

"It can wait." I sighed, leaning back into his long limbs. "It's not like we're leaving tomorrow." Edward smiled against my skin, holding me closer until I was practically sitting in his lap, and not the desk chair. He chuckled as I went limp against him, and he lowered us both to the floor.

He placed me on the hardwood, and hovered over me. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." I said, looking into eyes. I frowned, noticing they were much darker than usual. _When did that happen? Have I been so oblivious? How many weeks have we been here? _"You need to hunt." I stroked my thumbs along his cheeks, and he buried his head into my neck.

"I was going to go tonight while you slept. Is that alright? Will you feel safe?"

I shrugged, twining my hand in his hair. "No one's bothered us in a while, have they? And Alice would see if the Volturi are going to visit, right?"

Edward nodded, stroking my hair. "Smart girl. And I won't go far."

"I trust you." I breathed, pulling his mouth to mine. A week had passed since Edward had attacked me against the wall and I'd experienced the most mind-blowing double orgasm of my life. I had spent the evening trembling in the hot tub, as Edward caressed my neck and told me some of his favorite memories of our time together, reminding me of tiny details my wimpy human brain had forgotten. I felt that I had never laughed or cried so hard in my life than I did that day. Since that evening, Edward had been taking photos of me almost constantly, as well as filming moments of us together. He delighted in the darkening of my skin to the consistent sunlight, and seemed determined that I have no tanlines. When I asked him about this, he just winked, and I realized it wasn't about me being human at all, he just wanted to see me stretched out naked on the sand. I was fine with that, as long as he played fair. We hadn't done much laundry since being here.

In fact, today was the first time I'd been fully clothed in maybe… three days. Edward had mentioned the maid was coming, and I had decided it was necessary to dress, much to his dismay. Mind you, fully dressed was a loose term. I was wearing a tiny shirt-dress that came barely below my behind and a pair of boyshorts, as well as a see through lace bra. It seemed Alice had packed nothing practical in my suitcase.

Not that I was complaining.

Edward's hand lifted my shirt to trace the lace covering my upper, upper thigh. His fingers wiggled under the hem, and I grinned. "Mmm, Edward… is the maid even halfway done?"

"Do I care?"

I chuckled, half-heartedly moving away from his hand as he licked my throat. I laid flat on the floor and let him explore me, breathing deeply. His hair tickled my arm as he worked his way down to my chest. He kept it PG-13, thankfully, because I could hear the maid knocking around in the next room. My heart fluttered at the thought of her catching us like this.

"You like this risk, don't you beautiful?" Edward breathed exhaling down my cleavage.

"With you, everything is a risk, isn't it?" Edward laughed and drew back, nodding with a fake contemplative look on his face. I reached up and pressed my palm over his face, and while I couldn't squish his face, he definitely got the point. I withdrew my hand and scowled at him.

He pressed another kiss to my neck as I sighed happily. "Edward, where will you bite?" I asked gently, and he drew back slowly. "My neck? Will I have a scar?"

He smiled gently, reassuringly. "I can bite you anywhere, or I could not bite at all." I frowned, and he explained obligingly. "Carlisle and I have been experimenting with collecting venom, and he thinks if I inject it in your heart, it will speed the process up, so you'll be in pain for a shorter amount of time. I may not need to bite you at all."

I tipped my chin, looking down without really seeing anything. It was so different than what I was expecting. I thought about the strange fantasy setup I had been running through my brain, Edward and I laying on the bed, his lips caressing my neck so gently before…

Well, I didn't like to think about the pain. So it usually ended about the time his teeth pierced my skin. I knew it was coming. I'd experience it when I did, not in my dreams.

Edward watched me closely. "Is that… okay?" He whispered, his strong hand touching my chin, asking me to raise it. He would never force me, or risk hurting me. He was always gentle, in asking to hold my hand or raising my chin, even though he didn't have to be _that_ gentle.

I embarrassingly felt myself choke up, then cleared my throat to cover it. I don't know why I was reacting so strongly to this. It made sense, it would make the pain pass quicker, right? Why did I feel so… rejected? "It's fine. Just…"

"Anything, Bella. Please tell me what you're thinking." He implored, his gaze finding mine.

I nodded. "I want you to bite me first." I stated confidently. "Then you can inject me, lick me, do whatever you want. I just need… need you to claim me." I reached my hand into his hair. "I want your lips to be the last thing I feel."

Edward's eyes softened, taking in every little detail of my face. I could feel it. He swallowed compulsively, focusing on my throat. He gently ran one of his fingers down my jugular, making me shiver. He was silent for a long time, and I could tell he was listening to the beat of my heart. I tried to stay calm and not freak out that he wasn't answering me right away. "Okay." He said after a long pause. "I'll do it."

"Really?" I replied, rising up onto my elbows. Edward's face grew contemplative.

"It will be difficult for me. But…" He leaned in, his nose touching the hair behind my ear. "I want that too. I want to be the last thing you remember, experience in this life." He continued probing my ear and hair with his nose. "I want to mark you, to make you mine once and for all." He chuckled breathily. "I thought it would be selfish of me to ask, but you did it for me."

I smiled, leaning into his caresses. "You can drink from me. You can have as much as I can give, without taking me away from you of course. It will be my last human gift to you, okay?" I said, shifting onto one elbow and tracing my finger up and down his arm.

I wasn't going to lie. I was scared of the pain. But I knew Edward would worry. He would panic and hate himself while he sat beside me. By giving him my blood, he could at least know that I had gotten what I'd wanted, and given him something as a thank you. Maybe it didn't make a whole lot of sense. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that while my entire family's eyes would be gold, mine would be crimson, and I didn't want to be alone and scared of myself. Whatever it was, I knew these were the last things I ever wanted. The rest would be unknown… until I woke up. New.

Edward was holding his breath, observing my every move. Then slowly, he sighed, lowering his head to my chest. "Thank you, my love."

We stayed in this position for a few minutes, during which I concentrated on his sweet smell, and the feel of his icy skin against my own warm flesh, allowing his arms to collect me against his chest.

"The maid is leaving." Edward murmured, just as a door shut in the back of the house. He reluctantly raised his head and said a few words to the maid in quick Greek. I peeked over my shoulder to see her watching the two of us with warm eyes, but a nervous smile. She looked at me carefully, and I smiled at her, reassuring her as best I could. Her smile turned a little less nervous as she grabbed the bag of trash from in front of her and headed out the door. "You relaxed her." Edward said. "She was worried I had abducted you. But apparently love radiates off of you."

I grinned into his neck, pressing a flat kiss to his throat. Edward sighed happily, and his hand ventured down between my thighs again. "Mmm, wet already for me."

I rolled my hips against his hand, and he grinned against my teeth. "Edward, please."

"It's been a while since I tasted you, Bella. What, possibly… two whole days? I can't believe I've been so remiss."

I whimpered, and he lifted my shirt to my belly, pressing soft kisses to my overheated skin. Slowly his lips descended, and I felt like I was slowly lighting on fire, delicious intoxicating fire. His hand slid under my panties, one finger slipping easily inside of me as his other hand tugged the thin cotton down my legs.

"You smell divine." He purred, placing his mouth right above my center, licking at the sensitive skin that would normally be covered by hair. I whimpered again, rolling my hips against his chin. "I pray to god that this taste won't change a bit."

I moaned, my hands diving into my hair. "Edward, please…" I gasped, feeling more desperate by the minute.

Edward winked, his tongue sliding between my wet folds. A shock of pleasure hit my system so fast I hardly had control over my movements. I pushed upwards, forcing my center further into Edward's mouth. His hand came to steady my, undoubtably worrying that I would hurt myself on his sharp teeth. His tongue delved deep inside of me, the cool feeling making my insides tingle.

His hands gently spread my thighs wider so he could slide between them, pressing further into me. It seemed his tongue alone could reach forever. He used one hand to hold me steady, the fingers of which tapped out a rhythm against my clit. "Oh god. Shit. Oh my god. Baby. That's crazy." I gasped, alarmed at how close I was to coming, just from the feel of him hitting me like that.

"You like that?" Edward asked, pulling back just enough to ask. His hand increased in pressure.

I nodded furiously. "I never expected that… to feel so good."

Edward nodded, diving back into my folds. I cried out, thrusting my pelvis against him.  
"I'm close." I panted, surprising even myself. Edward's tongue increased its pace and his hand stopped tapping, instead being replaced by his thumbs that rubbed quick circles against my clit. Two of his fingers delved deep inside of me, twisting to touch my G-spot, driving me insane. I growled – Me! Growling!—covering my face with my hands, arching up against him. Edward intensified everything, every movement to make me cry out as my entire system convulsed and I felt the electricity rip through my veins.

I struggled to catch my breath, but noticed that my body was still convulsing violently. The electricity was still tearing through me. Edward's hands supported my torso, his lithe body leaning over me and supporting me behind my shoulders. I stared at him nervously, trying to breathe normally.

"It's okay." Edward said, stroking my hair back with one hand. "It will stop in a minute." He rested his cheek against mine. "You're experiencing a full body orgasm. It's pretty rare. They usually only last about 30 seconds, but if it's a really good one, it will last longer."

I nodded, trying to relax in his arms. After another few seconds, my body seemed to listen and I fell still in his arms, only my eyes staying focused on him. He smiled, picking up my limp form and laying me on the couch. "Okay now?" I nodded, weakly extending my arm to gesture for him to join me. After a little maneuvering, he was on the couch, and I was resting on his chest. "Did you like it?" He whispered.

I sighed, taking note of my body. It still felt like it was humming. "It was intense. I wish I had known what it was beforehand, so I wouldn't have freaked out so easily."

Edward nodded, kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen, if I had, I would have warned you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're so talented." I buried my head in his neck, letting the coolness seep into my skin. Edward pressed flat kisses to every part of me he could reach, which really left him only my hair and shoulder. "Thank you." I breathed, and when he stopped his actions, I leaned more into him. "For being so talented."

"You're welcome." Edward replied, touching his mouth to my throat. "Thank you for existing and fulfilling my every dream."

"Cheeseball." I replied, and he chuckled. Lifting me into his lap, he sat us both on the couch, his hands wandering all over my slight form. He lifted my shirt so that he could trace lines on my stomach.

"I can't help it." He commented nonchalantly. "I love this body." He said, pressing a kiss to my belly button. "I love this soul." He pressed a kiss to my sternum. "I love this mind." Then my forehead. I smiled, feeling warm and sticky. Even though it was edging on late afternoon, it was still quite hot, and I still didn't really like having the air conditioning on—I wanted to relish the feeling, while I still could.

"Can we go for a swim?" I murmured, reaching up to press my mouth to his neck.

"Of course." A little shifting and soon we were stripping on the beach, me shedding the few clothes I was wearing, admiring the beautiful sight of Edward's body in the evening sun. Edward's eyes watched my own body, and I could tell he was memorizing each individual freckle, each streak of sun in my hair, and especially… he was mostly staring into my eyes.

As I slipped into the crystal clear water, he smiled, his eyes dark and intense as the water rippled around me. I dove into the water, taking a few underwater strokes and feeling the water stream through my hair, down to the very roots. I swam, doing a clumsy flip and touching the blowing bubbles to the surface before finally resurfacing.

I swept the water away from my eyes, smiling as the warm sun hit my face. "God, I can't believe how good that feels." I exclaimed, looking around for Edward. I rotated in a complete circle, but all I saw was still water. "Edward?" I called, sensing a trick. "I'm not afraid of you!" I spun around on my toes, splashing my arms out to create a wave. Still, the rest of the water remained perfectly still.

I frowned, wondering where my silly husband was hiding. I smiled as I realized I wasn't nervous for him. I knew he could take care of him self. My worrying days were over. Even if we were close to Italy. He would know if someone was looking for us. I took a deep breath and dropped back into the water, floating on my back. My body was exposed to the air, but I felt no fear.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I heard the sound of moving water. I sat up from my reclining position, kicking my legs out to tread the water around me. There was Edward, coming from the deep part of the water, a small smile on his face. He darted towards me and wrapped me in his arms, spinning me around and spraying water everywhere.

"Where'd you go?" I asked when he wrapped his arms under my thighs. I smiled as he ran his hands down my wet back.

"I thought I caught scent of something, I just wanted to check it out." He responded, pressing his face to my neck. "You smell good."

I drew back. "What did you catch scent of?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging against him.

"Nothing that could hurt you or me." His lips tickled the skin below my ear. I sighed, trying to decide if this was worth prolonging.

"Edward." I finally said, and he sighed.

"Alright." He replied. "I thought I caught scent of a shark." I recoiled, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"There are _sharks_? Out here?" I breathed. "Really?"

"Not usually." Edward explained, running his strong hands down my arms. "It's very rare for them to come anywhere near here. And it wasn't a shark. Just a dolphin." He reassured me, and I exhaled, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

"Cool." I replied, and he laughed. "It would have been cool to see a shark."

Edward's laugh increased. "That's just what you need. To meet a shark in open water."

"It's not open." I protested, lowering myself into the water while still keeping my legs wrapped around his waist. "The shore's right there." I gestured vaguely, forgetting why exactly I was trying to prove my point. I looked upwards into the sky, which was fading into beautiful colors of orange and purple.

Edward's gaze followed mine, and he smiled. "See how it's a little hazy out here?" I nodded lazily. "It's actually sand, traveled all the way from the Sahara desert."

"That's insane." I said, meeting his smile with one of my own. "I still have so much to learn."

"You'll have all the time in the world to learn it." He replied, reaching down to kiss me. As our lips parted, a sly grin came to his face, and before I even knew what was happening, he had dunked me.

"Gack!" I spluttered as I resurfaced. "Hey, idiot. I can drown, unlike some people!"

"Like I'd let you drown. I've invested way too much of my time keeping you alive, I'm not going to let all that investing go to waste."

When Edward left me that night, it was with a thousand assurances that he would be nearby, and have his cell phone on him in case I needed something… or in case of emergency. I had kissed his worries goodnight, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and pouring my heart into his lungs. As he slid out the back door into the dim twilight, I smiled, adjusting to the fact that I was alone in this house for the first time, and that I was alone at all for the first time in what felt like eternity.

My skin itched, but I couldn't figure out for what. I turned on the TV and looked for something remotely interesting, but gave up after about 20 minutes of channel surfing. Then I placed another vinyl on the record player and blasted a little Who for a while. Dancing around in my underwear felt fine, but it wasn't as enjoyable when Edward wasn't there to cheer me on. I sighed, collapsing into a heap on the couch, hoping I wasn't going to be one half of one of those co-dependant couples that didn't know how to interact with society if parted with the other spouse.

I settled down into the couch, closing my eyes and thinking of the time last week that we had ventured into Athens to see the great ruins, imagining their agelessness and touching the pieces of rock that seemed to vibrate with history. Of course touching the ruins wasn't really allowed, but it wasn't very popular to go to the Acropolis on a cloudy day, so no one had noticed. However, I had freaked out when Edward pretended to flick over one of the massive columns. A few people had looked at me in shock as I had shrieked. They were probably wondering why I had ever thought that the columns were in danger—they'd stood for hundreds for years, and here a young man was threatening to _flick_ it of all things. Little did they know that Edward was no ordinary young man.

Edward had found my reaction hilarious. He had laughed the whole ride home.

I opened my eyes, blinking at the overhead lights that shrunk my pupils. My skin still itched. It wasn't for Edward though. I knew_ that_ itch too well.

As I looked around for something to do, my eyes were drawn to the desk that held my letter to Charlie. I smiled sadly, lifting myself heavily from the couch. As I went to stand in front of the mostly blank piece of paper, I felt my heart lurch. I had to do this. It was only fair to Charlie. And I couldn't do it with Edward here. He was too distracting, and there were things I had to say that I didn't want him to see. Not for any reason, specifically, but I didn't really want him to feel worse about changing me than he already did.

Dear Daddy

Charlie

Dear Dad,

I sat down at the desk, pulling a new sheet of paper from inside. I tapped my pen on the old sheet a few times, biting my lip, before I finally started to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_You always said I was nothing like Renee. I remember how shocked you were when I told you about Edward and I getting engaged. You never expected me to be so impulsive. _

_The thing is Dad, I've never been impulsive. I've always been different, from Renee, from other students, from everyone my age. I wasn't impulsive. I thought everything through. Thoroughly, almost too thoroughly sometimes…._

The scratching of the pen against paper filled the room for nearly an hour. I wrote out everything for my father, sparing the details about who the Cullens were and what I'd be. I told him that I couldn't come home anymore. I told him about my love of Jacob, and my devotion to Edward. I told him I was heartbroken that I couldn't see him anymore. And mostly that I loved him. So much.

Edward still hadn't returned, but I almost felt relief that he wasn't here as I wiped my tears. I would miss Charlie's gruff humor, and the way he took care of me without being intrusive. I smiled as I remembered how he tried to make me bacon and eggs all the time, for every meal. My heart ached, but the itch under my skin was gone.

I wasn't going to send a letter to Renee. I felt that she would be too distracted with her own life to even notice that I'd been gone for a long time. And if she did, Charlie would make something up. I hoped he would. More than anything, I hoped he wouldn't worry.

When I finally stood from the desk, my bones felt stiff. I felt the saltwater sticking to the tips of my hair, stretching my skin. I slipped into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and taking note of the flush in my cheeks and the highlights in my hair. I smiled, pulling a pair of nail scissors from a drawer. I pulled my hair out straight and made a few small cuts, giving the tips a rough edge. I repeated on the other side, then fluffed my hair out, watching the ends fall around my face. I liked the look, so I turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower.

I took a long leisurely shower, shaving every inch of my body and even plucking my eyebrows once I'd stepped out. I applied aloe and lotion to my skin, wanting to look and feel good for Edward when he returned.

I slipped into a pair of sleep shorts and a wife beater before returning to the main room, feeling good about myself. I switched on the TV, flipping through the channels until I found one of the detective murder shows that I loved to watch when I was alone. I liked freaking myself out, and then seeing the world right itself.

Detective Stabler had just made his second arrest when I felt a strange tingling on the back of my neck, like I was being watched. Thinking Edward was home, I sat up, my legs folding underneath me as I looked out the glass windows. There, striking in the moonlight, about twenty yards from the house was a luminescent figure, standing, watching.

It wasn't Edward.

EPOV

The wind rushing through my ears was invigorating. As much as I loved and lusted for Bella and the activities we partook in, it felt good to use my muscles to their full potential again, and feel the earth beneath my feet and the air in my clothes. It was one of the reasons I'd swum after that scent earlier. It had been strangely familiar, but it swam away from me as I had approached its original location. The scent of sea and brine had dulled the scent, so I took it for nothing more than a large fish or dolphin. Nothing that would hurt my girl.

I had read in the papers that the hills outside some of the farming communities were experiencing cougar attacks, wildcats that were stealing goats and sheep. I headed in that direction, but it was quite a while before I caught scent of anything. I hoped that Bella would head to bed sooner rather than later, catching up on any rest that I'd deprived her of the past few weeks. The thought of her supple body below me sent a shiver down my spine, and I ran a little faster, looking forward to joining her again.

These days with Bella had been undeniably the most incredible days of my existence. I would gladly continue them forever, moving us out here and never facing the world again. It seemed that when we were together, in each other's arms, entwined, I could completely forget my curse. The thirst was replaced by a hunger of a different sort, one that drove me slowly insane with pleasure and desire. There was nothing I loved more than that edge that teetered so close to madness, but seemed balanced enough to keep us both in constant pleasure.

And yes, we had tried things that didn't work. We had found that we didn't like some things, that it wasn't entirely comfortable for Bella to do some things with me. Against the wall was wonderful, but against the wall from behind had nearly given her a concussion. Also, my experience with kinks and the like were minimal, and Bella didn't seem to like the idea of me dominating her too much, or her trying to control me, thinking that it would make me snap and possibly overpower her. Sometimes the simplest things we did deemed the most results, and sometimes taking it slow and treasuring each other's bodies slowly was really the best way to spend the time, instead of fast and furious.

I had felt my thirst growing though, at a surprisingly alarming rate. I didn't know if it was because she was often flushed and her heart thumping so enticingly, but I often felt the burn after our activities. During, not so much, but after, it was much more difficult to ignore. I had always pushed it aside, making sure that she took care of herself when I felt this way, ushering her into a shower or to soak in the tub, and then taking those moments to collect myself, trying not to freak myself out.

The wildcats in this area were smaller than the ones at home, and faster. They were used to farmers chasing after them, where as the cougars and wildcats back in Forks had miles to run in deep, untouched forests before they met any predators. There wasn't much cover in the groves of Greece. They had to be more careful.

Because of their small size, it took me longer than expected to quench my thirst. Still, I didn't mind entirely. The night was young, and Bella would probably be heading to bed soon, which means she wouldn't entirely miss my presence once asleep. So I sprinted deeper into the countryside, thinking of the wonderful life that lay ahead of us.

I had gone maybe twenty miles when I received a text. I looked down at the phone and saw it was from Alice. Strange. If it was urgent, she would have called, but she wouldn't have tried to contact me at all if it wasn't somewhat important. I slowed, settling under a tree to look at the text:

**Why aren't you with Bella?**

I was just about to return the text when I received another.

**Go home! NOW!**

My stomach dropped uncomfortably in fear and my eyes widened. "Oh no."

Just then the cell phone rang, the noise strikingly loud in the dark. It was Bella.

The phone was open and to my ear before any human could have blinked. I started jogging back in the direction of the house.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?"

"Edward…" Her voice was shaky and upset, and I started sprinting faster. _Why did I go so far?_ "I don't know what to do…"

My heart sunk. No. "What is it honey? Are you sick? I'm on my way home right now, okay? Why don't you settle yourself into bed and…"

"No, Edward, I'm not sick. And I'm trying very hard to be… discreet. Please hurry. I'm afraid if they see I've contacted you…"

"Bella, what?" My voice was raising to panic levels, and I had never run faster in my life.

"They're here, Edward." She said simply, her voice deadpan. "Our time is up."

**Uh oh! **

**Don't worry, I have mad ideas for the next one. In fact, that's what took me so long to write this one. I kept wanting to write the NEXT chapter. But I didn't let myself. So… now I'll let myself! I go back to school tomorrow, and I have a horse show too! eek, busy.**

**Review is crack. Except better for my ego.**


	15. The End of the Beginning

**Wow. Well, clearly, I can't apologize enough for the delay. I obviously wanted to finish this and post it months ago, but school is a bitch. But I've finally graduated with a degree in English and Creative Writing, so try not to hate me too much and be a little proud of me that I didn't throw my reading list of 35 books per semester AT my teachers. **

**The best way to apologize for the delay is to let you read. Obviously, it is a little hurried at the end, but I really wanted to get this to you, so that I am inspired to finish the rest of the story. Now that I actually have time to! Please leave me reviews! So I can apologize once more, personally, to each of you! I'm sorry for any inconsistencies, I have not edited it, and may have forgotten parts or accidentally changed them.**

BPOV

I put down the cell phone carefully, going back out into the main room, where I knew she was watching me. This ethereal immortal I'd never seen before. But I knew it was one of the Volturi. How could it not be? Edward and I were playing with fire, and we knew the burn was coming. How long did he think he could put this off?

The pale woman had not moved from her spot, twenty or so feet from the house. I wondered how far Edward was from me, and how long it would take him to return. But for some reason, I wasn't too worried. If the woman had come to kill me, she would have done it already. She wouldn't have given me a single out. She could hear my heartbeat and know that I was aware of her presence, and probably even hear that I had called Edward. I had been left exposed all night, of course it would be too easy to sweep down on me and exterminate my life like a breath to a candle.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, slowly opening it. Slowly, trembling at my sides, I walked onto the patio towards her, just a little. She cocked her head a little, but didn't make any other movements.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked softly, knowing she could hear me from that far away.

I saw her smile, or rather, I saw the moonlight sparkle off of her teeth. "That wasn't my original intention, no." Her voice was soft and feathery. I wished I could see her better, and see if I could recognize her from the halls of Volterra. "But if you run I'd be forced to chase you and restrain you."

"Aro and Caius sent you, didn't they?" I asked calmly, trying to control my trembling. I was thinking about how easy it would be for her to 'restrain' me. I remembered James' violent grip all too well, I couldn't imagine a Volturi trained vampire's power.

The woman hesitated for a few moments, before nodding slowly. We stood in tremulous silence for a few minutes before the woman asked in her strange voice, "Aren't you scared of me?" Her eyes were bright in the moon's glow, and I could tell they were piercing and slightly skeptical.

The question gave me pause. I frowned, thinking of all the horrible things the Volturi could do to me. But then, I was still alive. If they wanted to do horrible things to me, they would have. They'd had their chances. Even with Edward's pleading, they could have killed us both. Like I had thought before, if this vampire had wanted to rip my throat out and drink from me, she would have. It was almost like they were saving me for something.

"No." I stated. "Not really."

The woman smiled and edged closer. It felt like some strange violation, but I opened the door to Edward's and my love nest and gestured that she could enter. She looked at me like I was crazy, but walked slowly through the doorway. I took a few deep breaths before following her inside.

The vampire was tall and leggy, with long blonde hair that reached almost to her backside. She was long and lean, and didn't resemble any of the fighters I had seen in Volterra. "What's your name?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if she would be friendly enough to talk. Though the more I thought about it, though, I didn't know why it mattered.

The vampire turned to look at my slowly, almost in disbelief, like she couldn't imagine I'd be asking such a thing. Eventually, she whispered "Janelle." She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed a few times. "It smells strange in here… like…" She looked at me curiously. "Like sex." She finished critically.

I blushed and looked at the floor, closing the front door behind me. "Nothing's impossible." I breathed, and as I looked up into her face, I saw that she was… torn. Torn between fascination and disgust.

"That's disgustingly unnatural." She finally spat.

I shrugged. "So is walking around without a heartbeat, but you all seem to pull that one off flawlessly." I was shocked by my own nerve.

Janelle seemed to tense and I heard a small growl from her throat, but she did not make any move to harm me. She watched me with sharp eyes as I crossed the room hesitantly. I sat down on the couch and hugged my knees to my chest. "How did you find us?" I asked softly, and she relaxed a bit. "Are you a tracker?"

"Not exactly." She explained, and it was then I could see she wasn't a cruel creature like Jane. She sat down on the couch with me and faced me with a curious expression on her face. "It works similarly though. I don't follow a scent, I follow a line of a person's essence. Aro imprinted Edward's essence in me in order for me to follow it ."

I nodded slowly. "And… are you going to change me?"

Janelle looked at me carefully, no doubt listening to my heartbeat.

"No." She said after a time, her eyes dark and piercing. "I'm here to make sure Edward does."

EPOV

I had never run so fast in my life. I broke through tree branches and divided streams like the red sea with my pace, reckless and desperate. I didn't care if anyone saw me. All the Volturi could take from me now was Bella, and they already had her. How could I be so stupid to go so far away?

I was covering ground fast, and I hadn't heard any more from Alice. This was either a very good or very bad thing. She could be trying to stop me from agonizing and getting mad if someone had hurt Bella, or it meant that no one had touched her yet. I prayed for the latter.

I had no idea how much time had elapsed. I prayed I would get there soon, before something happened, or before I went crazy. I focused on my trail, hoping that when I got in range, I could hear her heartbeat calling me home. _Please. Please let me have one more moment with her. Let me kiss her one last time. Let me hold her in my arms until the very end._

It took me maybe 20 minutes to get near the house. I focused all my attention on the house, and sure enough, heard a steady heartbeat within… too steady, almost. I sped on, smelling the other vampire strongly now. I narrowed my eyes as I detected the scent of dolphin I had smelled earlier, realizing the vampire had probably killed it, and that is why the smell of blood had hit me so strongly then.

As I sped towards the house, I heard the vampire's thoughts. She sensed me, she had a thread on me similar to a tracker, but unlike a tracker, it held no malicious intent. She just was supposed to locate and keep near to her subject, like she was keeping them on a leash. She knew I was close, and her thoughts were hurried and businesslike. She had a job to do, that was all. She didn't care one way or another, she just had to finish her task. I wondered if there was any way to bribe her, but quickly discarded the idea. Aro had sent her, and he meant to do business.

I slowed down once I reached the yard, not wanting to startle Bella or the enemy. As I entered the house, I heard Bella's heart jump, and heard her pattering feet as she ran towards me, dressed in ratty pajamas and a relieved look. I collected her in my arms and lifted her to me tightly, holding her head in the crook of my neck and breathing in her perfect scent.

"It's okay…" She murmured, comforting me, when I should be doing the same for her. I felt a scratchiness in my throat that had nothing to do with thirst and everything to do with the girl in my arms. She was just a girl… she had hardly lived, and now… "She's really quite nice." Bella explained, and I chuckled wetly into her hair, disbelieving of this wonderful creature.

"She didn't try to hurt you?" I breathed, my throat paining me to speak, not releasing my grasp on her. She would let me know if I she was in discomfort. She appeared to be unharmed, and her steady heartbeat was remarkably soothing, even in the tense situation. "Nothing?"

Bella shook her head, pressing a quick kiss to my neck and resting her ear on my shoulder. I'm sure at this moment we probably looked more like father and child than husband and wife, but at the moment, I felt so scared of what was to come that I had to keep her as close to me as possible. Her soft breath fanned my neck and I pressed kisses to her hair. "No, we've just been talking."

After a few moments, there was a less than polite clearing of the throat heard from within the house. I wanted to ignore it, but Bella began to shift, lowering herself to the floor as I reluctantly complied with her wishes. I still held Bella close, tucking her against my chest as we turned to face the vampire in the living room.

"Hello Edward." The vampire asked nicely. "My name is Janelle, as you probably already know, and you also probably know…" She paused, looking down at her fingernails. "why I have to be here."

I swallowed, clutching Bella to me tightly, before nodding hesitantly. "I know. I have been greedy with my time."

"So it would seem." Janelle said in a bored voice. "Now, I have baby-sat your wife for the past hour, watched her eat and prepare herself for the change, and now it seems, all that is left to do is to bite." She continued on, and I growled.

"Not yet."

"Edward." Bella protested, turning in my arms to look at me. "Edward, enough. I'm ready."

"That's not what I mean." I amended. "I understand that this must happen tonight. I can't say I haven't been expecting something like this sooner rather than later. Just…" I felt my throat tighten again. "Please grant me just one more wish, and then I will do the task."

Janelle's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Bella looked at me curiously too.

I continued. "You have your thread on us, so I can promise you that we won't try to run." I stated, and the other vampire nodded. "Let me just have one more night with her." I breathed, my voice cracking. "Let us be together for just a bit longer, just as we are."

I could smell the salt of Bella's tears and see the tremble in her lip as she buried her head in my chest. Janelle's eyes bored into mine as she searched for a trick.

"Am I just supposed to sit out here and listen to you fuck like rabbits then?" She stated blandly, and I shook my head.

"Not at all." I corrected. "Just go for a swim, or to the nearby town. We will not run." I looked down at Bella's sniffling form. "I am done running." I stated. Bella's warm brown eyes—god, how I would miss those— met mine, and she smiled softly. "You have my word."

Janelle did not seem impressed, but as she looked away from me and down to Bella, her eyes softened. Her thoughts were filled with pity for the girl who had gotten herself involved in so much. _Friendly little thing. Not scared at all… Doesn't look upon us as though we are evil… just like we are any other humans… that is the truest love, accepting all faults…_

"Fine." Janelle stated, her voice soft. "But I cannot give you more than two hours before I would begin to expect more of my kind will arrive. She must be bitten before that time is up."

I nodded, squeezing my girl closer to me. Keeping her in my arms, I guided her deeper into the house, my mind focused on Janelle to make sure there were no tricks planned. There didn't seem to be, as she watched us go and then darted from the house.

I brought Bella to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed, focusing all my attention on her beauty. She was watching me with careful eyes, and I could feel that my own eyes were intense and shocked.

"I don't like that face." Bella murmured, gesturing for me to join her. When I found I couldn't move, she came to me, climbing into my arms and holding me tight. "It's okay, Edward." She whispered. "It's really okay."

I shook my head, burying my face in her hair. "No it's not. God, no…"

Bella reached up to press her lips to mine, drawing me in. "It's alright." She said. "I'm not scared. I'm ready."

BPOV

Suddenly, Edward's hands were all over me, lifting me and laying me flat on the bed, his touch reverent and delicate. His lips caressed my neck, and I wondered if he was memorizing my scent for later use. I dug my hands into his hair, unable to take my eyes off of him. These last few hours would be my last time seeing through these eyes, smelling the same scents, feeling, though I hoped not, these same urges ripping through my body.

Edward drew back, looking at me carefully, memorizing me. "How are you not scared?" He whispered, his voice broken and defeated. He was done running, and all that was left was to make the time the best we could. I ran my thumbs over his ears and he shivered delightfully.

I shrugged. "I'm just ready. I've always been ready for you." I answered, my voice strong and steady. I hoped. Edward's mouth tipped up into a sad smile, and he pressed his mouth soundly to my own.

I quickly divested him of his clothing, but he removed mine so slowly I could scream with frustration. He moved the simple white top inch by inch, kissing every centimeter of my skin with his beautiful, tickling mouth, making me giggle and moan with every new touch. There was a silent, slow desperation to his method, and I knew not to rush him. He knew the time better than I did, he would know when it was up for both of us. And I knew not to expect another chance, or even that they would change me.

If I wasn't bitten at the end of who hours, we'd both be dead in another.

When Edward finally got to my breasts, I breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh that was quickly hitched by pleasure. His mouth worked steadily on them, flicking his tongue over the nubs in quick flicking motions and drawing quiet moans from me, gentle sounds that slipped from my lips almost accidentally. Edward responded with small noises of approval from deep within his chest, which made me smile contentedly.

"Edward." I sighed, rocking my hips against him, thanking him, loving him, reassuring him. His head rested in the crook of my neck, and I heard him inhale deeply.

He drew back to look at me, slowly, his golden sad eyes focusing on mine. He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to each eyelid, breathing his sweet breath onto my face. I heard him swallow thickly and felt a sting in my eyes. He was saying goodbye to every part of me he loved.

"Keep your eyes open." He murmured, his lips dipping down to my own. "I want to see them for as long as I can." His voice was scratchy, so unlike what I was used to that I jumped a little. But I nodded and kissed him back lovingly, taking his stone lip between my own and suckling it gently. He smiled sadly. "Soon you'll be able to do that with just as much force as me, by beautiful girl."

I smiled. "I look forward to it." Part of me was glad that nothing about him would be changing, except that maybe I'd be able to see him a little better. The way he was focusing on every single detail of my face gave me the chills, and I knew there was so much that I would want to remember about him. But he wouldn't change much, so that was alright. It was me that was going to be different, so the study was all on his part. I could just sit back and enjoy him, everything about him.

I was divested of my bottoms as slowly as my top, and my body began to tremble as his mouth teased the sensitive flesh of my hips and lower abdomen. I couldn't help but whimper as he gently sucked on the area just south of my belly button, I'm sure leaving a small mark. Too bad it wouldn't stay.

"Did you eat?" He asked suddenly, his eyes watching mine closely. I nodded slowly. "What was your last meal?" I smiled at the question, despite its sadness.

"Bacon and eggs, the way Charlie used to cook it." I said, surprising myself as my voice caught on my father's name. Edward's grip on me tightened, and I smiled.

"It's okay, Edward." I said, cupping his cheek in my hand. "It's all okay."

Our movements were unhurried and practiced, drawing slow, hot pleasure from our very cores. His tongue dragged around my navel, my nipples, my neck, jumping as I swallowed heavily, pulling his head to mine for long, slow kisses that left us both gasping.

When he finally slipped inside me, I couldn't help but arch in completion. He filled me so perfectly, I'd never forget that. Even if he killed me now, I would happily have that be my last thought: how perfectly Edward completed me in every way. Where he was confident, I stuttered. Where he was graceful, I fell. Where he was hesitant, I wasn't afraid to touch. Where he was reserved, I broke him out of that empty shell.

I needed him. He needed me. That was our legacy.

I didn't know how much time had passed, and I tried not to think about it at all as his silky soft finger pads traced the pores of my mortal skin. He drew loose hairs from my head and tickled them across my flesh. I shivered at his decadent touch and gripped his silken hair, memorizing the feel of it, of everything, every detail about this moment.

As he gently moved inside of me, slow, so very slow, his breath began to quicken and he swallowed compulsively. I frowned, realizing that my rock, my hero, was crying. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and lifted myself onto my elbows.

"Edward." I breathed, touching his chin so that he would look at me. "Edward, my love." His gleaming yellow eyes focused on my face, and I could see they were shining with tears that couldn't be shed. There was a sharp desperation to his gaze that unsettled me, but also a ferocity that I wasn't familiar with. The current circumstances seemed to be taking him to a new level of possessiveness, because he was so close to losing the human me for good.

"Edward, don't cry." I whispered, palming his cheek. His movements stilled and he hung his head. "Please don't cry. I want this." I pleaded. "We both want this, you know that? You're not selfish, you're not coveting me, I _want_ this with you." I grabbed a hank of his hair and tugged, hoping he'd get the message.

Edward smiled sadly and pressed his forehead to my chest. "I don't think you can possibly know…" He said in a raspy voice so different from his normal one, "How much I love hearing your heart beat. How much I love those beautiful brown eyes." He looked at me, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I know this is what we both want, I'm just sad that some things have to go to make it happen."

I smiled sadly, pressing my lips softly to his and breathing through my nose. I knew this, of course I knew this. I was just as scared as he was. I was terrified, but I knew just how much I wanted all of this, wanted eternity with him. I squeezed him tighter inside me, begging him to keep moving. We had only so long, and dammit, I was going to enjoy every moment of being human, no matter how desperate the times were. It was going to happen, one way or another, and I would rather have it done by Edward than…

My heart thumped nervously, belying my confidence in the situation. But I knew I was okay, that this was a good thing. It's a good thing…

EPOV

Bella's heart was thumping so loudly, crying out to me, declaring her love for me as long as it could, and it was this, more than anything, that made me aware of how dire the situation was. For so long, this had seemed like such a distant thing, something so far from us, even though we knew it was happening.

But the enemy was on their way, and Bella wasn't going to run. And as much as I wanted to control everything, make the moment perfect and precise, like I had wanted with our first time making love, I had to realize that it couldn't all match the image in my mind. And that no matter what, at the end of this two hours, Bella would be on her way to becoming like me.

And that was terrifying.

And not simply because the Bella I knew would be in pain, and on her way to being different, but because _I _had to be the one to do it. Alone. I'd always imagined that Carlisle would at least be nearby to help me, especially if something went amiss. I was scared, not only because of what was happening, but because I could easily, so easily, kill her in this final moment.

If it hadn't been for Carlisle, I would have probably drank all of her blood when James' had attacked. And yes, I was stronger, so much stronger. But it wasn't like I could just pretend her blood didn't have taste anymore. Because it still thrummed, and I would always be able to remember just how sweet it was in my mouth, flowing down my throat.

It called to me now, most especially, as her heart thrummed in anticipation and nervousness.

Bella squeezed around me, reminding me that I was still entwined within her. How could I have forgotten? I really _was_ so much stronger. I shifted, lifting her buttocks up higher and resting them on my thighs so that I could thrust deeper within her. As I did, the air in her throat caught, and her eyes bugged. This reaction was even stronger than before. _I still had so much to learn…_

_And if you do this, you'll have an eternity to learn everything_. My mind argued with my heart. _Just do this, it will all work out._

Part of me wondered if Aro even cared whether or not I changed Bella. It could be the moment he showed up, he would come after me, then destroy Bella as she lay, writhing and helpless under the effect of my venom. But at least then we would die together, right? Could I be satisfied with that?

Either way, this ended with the death of Bella as we all knew her.

I kissed my wife sweetly, moving inside her perfectly tight body and feeling her warmth radiate into me, heating my very skin. Soon she would be chill like me. But surprisingly, that didn't upset me. It was mostly the heartbeat and the eyes that I would miss the most. The rest…

The rest would just be history.

We moved together in perfect harmony, one we had steadily been practicing and building towards the whole span of our relationship. We had started out as such strangers, not even from the same world, it seemed, and now we could read each other's every expression, every fear, and love each other without any risk. Soon, there would be even fewer barriers between us.

I felt a sudden rush of exhilaration that caught me off guard, knowing that our time was running out and all we had were these last few moments. I felt Bella thrash beneath me, signaling her pleasure, and the inevitable clench and shudder that came with her release. Clearly, she had felt the rush too. My body pulsed with hers, and I threw my head back, gasping into the air.

"Edward." She gasped, her eyes meeting mine. They were pleading with me. How could she be so sure? Her trembling form looked so vulnerable beneath me, so fragile, and yet, in a way it was more enticing than ever.

I pressed my forehead to hers, meeting her eyes. "Bella... are you..."

"Edward!" She repeated, her body still rocking with aftershocks. "...Love you, please..."

I drew back, kissing her forehead slowly, before lowering my mouth to her neck. "I love you."

When the first taste of blood filled my mouth, my mind screamed. The barrier I had built in my brain in order to protect her cracked and disintegrated, like sugar in water. The first impulse I had was to retch, despite the fact that I had longed for this taste in my mouth for so long. Only after the first swallow of heat was I able to reassure myself that this was what she really wanted.

Bella had gone still beneath me. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she her entire body was rigid, arched against the point where my mouth met her flesh. She didn't make a noise, and that worried me. What I was doing was undoubtably unbelievably painful for her. I couldn't see her face to check on her. But I was too far gone now to stop my actions, and I reached to the bedside drawer to find the needle I had filled with my venom earlier that month in preparation for this very moment.

I unlatched my teeth from her jugular, my tongue absently licking at the drops that trailed down my chin. I drew back to look at my beloved's face, and finally heard her take a rattling breath. Her eyes met mine, and she couldn't disguise the shock on her face when she took in my features, her own blood staining my naked body. Her shaking hand reached for mine, and I tried to push the fog from my mind so that I wouldn't hurt her any more than necessary, while I twined my fingers with hers.

I held the needle above her heart, knowing the force of which I pushed it in would need to be very exact: If I didn't use enough force, it wouldn't enter her heart, but if I used too much, I could easily explode the delicate organ. She nodded at me, urging me on, her chest heaving and her body starting to go into shock, twitching and nearly seizing beneath me. Her blood stained the sheets below us, and somewhere in a distant part of my brain, I heard Janelle leave the building to keep away from the smell.

I cupped Bella's face with my hand as I lowered the needle into her chest, feeling her body jerk violently at the intrusion. As I pressed the plunger, I pressed my face to hers, feeling her shake beneath me, the venom starting to take it's deadly effect. I threw away the used needle and lowered my mouth back to the wound I had made, drinking a few more succulent gulps before forcing myself to lick the wound closed. I continued to press kisses to her neck and chest, licking the last of her blood from her body,. I felt her heart seize and fight beneath me, and my eyes burned with unspeakable pain.

Once I was sure she was no longer bleeding, I wrapped her up in the sheets and nestled her against my body, feeling her convulse and shake, while still managing to remain mostly silent save for a few pained whimpers. "Love..." I breathed in her ear. "I'm so sorry, but it will end soon enough." I cried, my eyes hot and itchy. "Our family will be here soon, and it will all be alright." Bella squeezed my hand and gasped, and I couldn't tell if she was just shaking, or if she had nodded at me. "I love you, and I will stay here with you, as long as it takes. Forever, my love."

Forever.

Oh my GOD why was that so hard to write? Made me a little teary. Please leave reviews, honestly, it is your constant encouragement that has kept me writing this as long as I have. I'm really so appreciative of you all, and I hope to really finish this story for good. Thanks to all of you, once again!


End file.
